Look it's Naruto world!
by An October Nightmare
Summary: “Jo - Joi...WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK ?” Sasuke screamed.“...Y -Your...a...Sassygay..." Joi stammered. “No I'm not!” He screamed back. “YOUR CURLING YOUR HAIR!” “It's the only way to spike it in the back, okay?
1. Chapter one: Anime otaku

**Chapter one: Anime otaku**

**A/N: Yay Gaara! I totally fell in love with Gaara while reading manga number seven today…how you fall in love with a mass murdering demon I do not know but I have. And so I am now writing a fan fiction on our dear, dear Gaara. **

Josephine lay on her bed day dreaming about Gaara and Naruto, her two favorite characters from Naruto. Josephine and her three friends Kato, Momo, and Heather are all crazy anime otakus. Of course they all had there reasons for liking the manga and show. For example Heather and Momo's reason was the simple fact that they thought Sasuke was an absolute hotty, while on the other hand Kato thought that Kakashi was the absolute hotty and should have the full show all to him self. While Josephine watched Naruto for a complete and total opposite reason, she watched Naruto because in a way she could relate to certain characters in a way she was Naruto, and Garra mixed together.

Josephine had there personalities in different ways, she was stubborn like Naruto and constantly hyper and then on the other hand she was like Gaara she tried to block people out and had a thing for fighting and for a long time hurting people. Josephine loved to hurt people when she was younger and sometimes had the erg to go on ahead and do it anyway, but something held her back nowadays something that was never there before. An over whelming feeling of self control, a calm respectful side that wasn't there before, this feeling had come along with bible study and Tea kwon do classes. What was it that she felt, what was it that was holding her back from being whom and what she was? Deep in thought Josephine fell asleep peacefully on her bed, having a dream about Naruto and Gaara and going into there world.

Josephine's eyes opened wildly when she felt the warm arm behind her back and under her knees. "Holy Kakashi's!" Josephine screamed when she realized that she was skimming across the ground. But who was holding tightly onto her and why? Josephine felt a sick feeling in her stomach and she tasted a foul taste in her mouth, one she recognized well. It was puke and she was having trouble holding it in her mouth because it was filing fast. Josephine let out the best moaning sound she could to try and get whom ever it was that was holding onto her, attention.

Gaara looked down at the ivory haired girl in his arms as he glided across the land behind his teammates, Temari and Kankuro. "Guys stop." Gaara announced noticing how full Josephine's mouth was. Gaara slowed himself to a stop and then quickly sat Josephine down. Josephine instantly puked on the sandy terrain. When Josephine was done, she looked up at the person she was with. Her eyes widened in shock, disbelief, and joy. "Holy…Gaara!" Josephine squeaked. "This cant be, its not possible." Josephine announced more to herself then to Gaara and his team. "Is she delusional?" Temari asked looking down at the girl. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" Gaara snapped back. "Take it easy Gaara, she wasn't threatening you in any way what so ever." Kankuro said trying to calm Gaara down. "Yeah. Okay. Whatever." Gaara said in a gruff sounding voice., pulling his attention away from his team mates and to the white haired girl. "She has the features of the Kaguya clan." Gaara said more to himself then his team. "Oh you mean the clan with the power of Shikotsumyaku?" Josephine asked. "Yes." Kankuro answered for Gaara. "But that's impossible, there's only one soul survivor from that clan that's still alive, right?" Temari asked.

"That's right, so it cant be possible, must just be a coincidence." Gaara said coldly as he leaned forward to pick the shaky girl that was laying on the ground, up. "Wait!" Josephine squeaked as she sat up. "Where'd you guys find me? And where are we?" "Were at the second exam, were in the forest of death." Gaara said. "Yeah and we found you on a tree branch unconscious." Temari said finishing for Gaara. "Oh." Josephine said with a bewildered look on her face. "my names Joi by the way." Josephine announced (Joi is the closest Japanese name for Josephine possible) "Cool, I'm Temari, this is Kankuro, and that's Gaara." Temari announced as Gaara picked Josephine up in a bride fashion. "Thanks." Josephine whispered into Gaara's ear as he started to run. Of course Gaara didn't answer but it was worth a try on Joi's part.

The ride was very bumpy and the fact that they were jumping from tree limb to tree limb didn't make it any less scary for Joi. She hated heights in fact that was Joi's biggest fear, there was only one person in Joi's life that had ever seen her cry and that person was her friend Momo or Michelle. And the reason Joi was crying in the first place was because of the heights that she had just endured at there summer camp. Momo never did tell anyone of that experience and for that Joi owed her big time, that was her rep on the line, her life. Joi felt the fear shoot through out her body, tears pricked her eyes as they glided on towards the middle of the forest to reach the tower that laid there. Garra looked down at the girl in his arms, she was crying. But why? Why was she crying? "Why are you crying?" Gaara asked in a harsh tone.

"Because I'm scared." Joi whined. "Scared of what exactly?" Gaara asked losing his patients with the girl. "I'm scared of heights, don't make fun of me okay!" Joi whimpered. "You've gotta be kidding me?" Gaara asked. "No I'm not." Joi said through tears as she shoved her face into Gaara's shirt. _"What is this feeling? Why do I feel so good when she does that?" _Gaara thought to himself his eyes still set on Joi. _"Why is she treating me so nicely?" _Gaara kept thinking to himself. "Why are you starring at me like that, my fear isn't that childish is it?" Joi asked tears streaming down her cheeks. But of course Gaara ignored her and looked ahead of himself.

**A/N: So what do you people think? My first Gaara fan fiction, and my first chapter of this fic. it's a beautiful thing…actually what's even more beautiful is the marathon of Naruto on New years eve from two thirty to eleven. Yes my Naruto otakus its an eight hour marathon and there playing them all in order from the first to the latest one. So yeah I don't know about ya'll but I'm so catching it. And no I do not have white hair I have blond hair just to make that clear, I only made myself have white hair that way I would be more apt to be in the Kaguya clan. Which is a clan that has the power to shift there bones in any way shape or form including the bone density. There power is called Shikotsumyaku, it's a totally awesome power and there almost impossible to beat. **

_**Joi**_


	2. Chapter two: Kaguya clan

**Chapter two: Kaguya clan **

**A/N: I thank you much my three reviewers that I already have. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it. Its extremely fun to write and have people like your work. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters related to Naruto **

"Anko." Gaara said flatly as they entered the tower under record time with both the earth and heaven scroll. "What the hell are we supposed to do with this." Gaara finished when Anko had turned from what she was doing and looked at Gaara. "You mean that girl that probably has a name." Anko said looking at the girl in tattered cloths. Joi had a lot of bruises and scrapes over her body. "Oh I know, he treats me like a piece of garbage." Joi announced right before Gaara dropped her onto the hard floor, with a loud thump Josephine hit the ground hard. "Thanks for proving my point you baka." Joi announced after letting out a fake cry of pain, everyone that knew Joi knew that she laughed at pain. "Itteyoshi." Gaara said coldly with no emotion whatsoever. "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Joi screamed as she jumped up. "You know what!" Anko screamed to break the two out of there glare contest.

"No!" Joi screeched throwing her hand up in a shut the hell up while you still have a chance kind of way. "Let me! You know what Gaara if you cross me I will kill you." Joi said remembering what Gaara said in manga number seven when he's first introduced. Kankuro jumped in between the two of the glaring teens. "Joi if you don't stop your gonna end up dead, so stop it." Kankuro announced as he made sure Gaara wasn't about to use his sand gourd. "Get out of my way Kankuro." Gaara said as he brought his hand up towards Kankuro. "No, we just saved this girl if you kill her now you'll just be wasting our efforts to do something right for a change. I'm getting tired of you doing this to people, you kill everyone and then block us out completely." Kankuro announced his own death glare taking over his face. "Kankuro are you crossing me? You know what I said about what I'd do if you crossed me." Gaara said trying to scare Kankuro out of his way.

"Yes I'm crossing you Gaara and for a damn good reason too. So what are you gonna do about it, huh?" Kankuro asked his glare intensifying. "I'm going to kill you." Gaara said coldly as he took the cork off of his sand gourd. "SAND COFFIN!" Gaara yelled as the sand started to come out of his gourd in a small stream. "GAARA NO!" Joi screamed, she jumped in front of Kankuro. "YOU CAN'T KILL KANKURO!" Joi screeched as loud as she could all of a sudden she felt her bones shift in her arm. A long bone came out of her elbow and connected to her wrist on both sides of her arm, more bones came from her arm and made a shield blocking the sand when it hit her arm. "UGH!" Joi screamed when she realized just what had happened.

"Shes part of the Kaguya clan." Temari gasped. "Yeah." Gaara said unsurprised as he let his attack fall. "Why arent you surprised?" Kankuro asked. "Because I already knew that." Gaara said his facial expression the same like always. "How on earth did you?" Kankuro asked. "It was easy, one I could see her bones shifting while she was sleeping and two her hair is white, how many people actually have white hair?" Gaara said a death smirk coming over his face. "Not to many, why are you smirking like that?" Kankuro asked. "Because there's only two left, including her." Gaara announced his wicked smirk widening. "Okay that makes no sense Gaara why are you giving her that evil smirk?" Tamari asked with one of her own glares on. "Because we could get something out of this." Gaara announced still staring at the girl. "What do you mean?" Kankuro asked. "I mean she's wanted in two countries her home country and the country there home country is at war with." Gaara said with that sickening smirk on his face. "You mean you want to give her to whatever country pays the most for her?" Kankuro asked. "Yes something like that." Gaara answered as he picked up the girl.

"Gaara we can't do that she's a human being not just some item or something." Tamari said a frown on her face. "She's right," Anko butted, " in I won't let you take her and neither will Lord Hokage." Anko finished after a quick pause. "You don't have a choice just like the rest of my team doesn't." Gaara announced his smirk turning back into his normal glare. "And how is that I don't see how you could possibly change my opinion." Anko said a serious look on her face. "You won't have an opinion if your dead?" Gaara shot back as he once again took the cork off of his sand gourd. Anko looked at him a little shoked but instantly took to her fighting stance awaiting any attack that was soon to come from her opponet. "Hey come on Gaara don't be so cruel." Temari said her own glare taking over her face again. "I spare no one you of all people should know this Temari." Gaara said as he summoned his chakara. "SAND COFFIN!" Gaara yelled for the second time within twenty minuets. The sand wrapped around Anko much more quickly than it had Joi proving that Gaara was only testing Joi's powers. The sand crushed Anko quickly the air rushing out of her lungs within seconds she was dead her fight for life was over.

"Lets go." Gaara announced after he collected the sand that was now drenched with blood even more. "But we havent finished the exame yet!" Tamari yelled at Gaara. "Well then lets get this over with." Gaara said through clenched teeth. "Yes let's." Kankuro said in a gruff voice. "Come." Gaara said as he walked away into the tower. They opened there scrolls and got into the last room. They had passed and that was all that mattered. Being as they passed Gaara and his team was asked to be in the AMBU and they excepted gratefully. Then Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Joi in hand they left the scene headed back to there homes it being decided that Joi would go home with Gaara, Gaara hugely protested but they had a good point it was his idea and all. Joi's eyes opened in shock what had happened still fresh in her mind. "Wha? How did we get here?" Joi asked Gaara in a calm and collective voice. "We passed our exam so your gonna be staying with me." Gaara announced in a bored tone. "No I don't think so." Joi said a worried expression on his face. "Well I do." Gaara saiid forcefully. "No way, not in you dreams you freako!" Joi screamws at Gaara in pure madness.

**Reviewers:**

**Shadow demon Kitsune- **I'm glad you like my story and I love Gaara too. I'm a Gaara fan girl, are you?

**Gaara-Kaibutsu- **Yes I love Gaara fan fictions too and there very enjoying to write, I'm glad you enjoy it. No this isn't gonna be aGaara x oc sorry if that disappoints you in anyway.

**Yasei Aisu Ookami Youkai Kousetsu- **I hope _"Good, good YATTA!" _Means that you enjoyed my first chapter Im not entirely sure what _"Good, good YATTA!" _means but if you enjoyed my first chapter I am glad.

**A/N: I hope you guys like my second chapter its just a little something to get you thinking and to start the plot of the story. I do need some help deciding whether or not I should have Gaara end up falling in love with Joi yet so help me out guys should I or not?**

**Joi **


	3. Chapter three: I'm on my own

**Chapter three: I'm on my own**

** A/N: Alright guys third chapter, yes! Okay were taking votes what do you guys think I should do with Gaara and Joi should I: _1. have them fall in love with each other, 2. have Gaara like Joi but her hate him or 3. Have Joi like Gaara and he hate her?_ I need votes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gaara or any other characters related to Naruto.**

"Gaara I can not and will not stay here in the Village hidden in the Sand with you there is no way I refuse." Joi announced as she got up while holding her throbbing head. "Well where else are you going to go?" Gaara said his glare intensifying. "I could stay with Temari." Joi tried. "She refused to let you stay with her." Gaara said his smirk taking over his glare. "What about Kankuro?" Joi asked in a serious voice. "He as well said no." Gaara said that smirk still on his face. "Damn it all to hell!" Joi said under her breath. "Damn what to hell?" Gaara asked. "You heard that?" Joi asked a little embarrassed. "Yes I heard that little whisper." Gaara said his smirk disappearing into his glare. "Well if you must know I say we should damn you to hell." Joi shot back. "Well that's nice of you but I am already damned to hell and I don't really care." Gaara said back his smirk taking over his face. "Stop giving me that sickening smirk." Joi said back looking directly at his mouth. "Why there's nothing wrong with a death smirk?" Gaara said his smirk still on his face. "UGH! Stop it!" Joi screamed. "Why I really see nothing wrong with my smirk." Gaara said his smirk getting even more sickening.

"Just stop it and stop it now." Joi said in an unhappy tone. "This is my house and you will not control me." Gaara said his glare taking back his face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah bug off Gaara." Joi said her hand shooting up into his face to tell him to back off. "Get your damn hand out of my face." Gaara said grabbing her hand and twisting it behind her back in an arm bar. "I suggest you stop Gaara." Joi said calmly. "And why is that?" Gaara asked. "That's why." Joi said as she let one of her sharp bones jab into Gaara's stomach. "UHN!" Gaara let out a gasp of air when her bone made contact with his stomach. Gaara's hold on the girls arm only intensified. "I told you girl, you will not control me." Gaara said a satisfying smirk taking over his glare again. "Stop it Gaara that hurts." Joi whined. "That's the point in this matter." Gaara said through clenched teeth. "Stop it!" Joi screamed as she tried to squirm out of Gaara's death grip. A loud crack escaped her arm as he pushed her arm up further than its limit her arm acted out of instinct; a bone came through the skin smacking him in the chin hard enough to knock him out cold. Gaara fell limp to the ground with a loud thump. "OH NO!" Joi screamed.

"HE CANT SLEEP OR HIS DEMON SIDE WILL BE RELEASED!" Joi screamed some more. "GAARA WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Joi screamed as loud as she could. "WAKE UP!" Joi screamed again and again. "Wha?" Gaara asked as his eyes opened. "Why am I on the ground?" Gaara asked his hand shooting up to his throbbing head. "I sort of knocked you out." Joi said, her hand shooting up to her nose. "Why is your hand over your nose?" Gaara asked his head still throbbing. "Oh…uh…" Joi stammered as she dropped her hand from her nose. "Whatever." Gaara said in a lame voice. "Yeah whatever." Joi said as she looked down at the floor. "I-I want to go home." Joi said tears coming to her eyes. "Gaara I want to go home." Joi whined some more tears filling her eyes. "Where is home for you?" Gaara asked his raccoon eyes in a look of complete confusion. "Home is Elk Rapids, Michigan for me and I want to go back!" Joi cried as she flopped down on her knees, wiping the tears from her eyes so more could fall. Gaara walked over to her and dropped to his knees next to her. Gaara had no idea what to do for a crying female, Temari was the only women he had been around and Temari never cried and if she did he certainly didn't know about it. Gaara sat next to her his glare still on his face "Uh…um…well I don't know where or what Michigan is for that matter but….its not so bad here so you don't need to cry." Gaara said in a harsh voice.

"B-but I miss my home and family and you're really mean!" Joi yelled pointing an accusing finger at Gaara. _She thinks I'm mean?_ Gaara told himself sadly. "You think I'm mean?" Gaara asked in a shallow voice. "Yes you totally just put me in an arm bar and it hurt." Joi said she then thrust forward and hugged Gaara pressing her face into his shirt. "Wha…" Gaara trailed off not knowing what to do in this predicament. _Didn't she just say she didn't like me?_ Gaara asked himself. Gaara looked at the girl stunned for a couple minuets he just let her hug him but then he gave in he rested his hands on her back holding her close. Joi feel asleep in her tears of sorrow, Gaara lifted her up and put her into his bed almost directly after she fell asleep.

He then left the house to talk to Kankuro about Joi and getting him into his plot to get the girl off of his hands. "Kankuro we need to get a hold of the Kaguya clan and the village there in war with." Gaara announced as he entered Kankuro's house Temari was sitting on the couch and Kankuro was sitting next to her waiting for Gaara to speak what was on his mind. "I want her to go back home that is what she wants as well." Gaara said as he starred at the wood floor, he shifted uncomfortably as his teammates starred at him in shock at the point that he was really gonna go through with this. "What did you actually think I had the slightest thought of not going through with this?" Gaara asked an almost surprised look on his face. "Sort of we just thought you _liked_ her or something." Temari said a smirk coming across her face. "I do not _like _this femalenor will I ever like her or any other people for that matter." Gaara retorted almost sick of the very idea of him self liking someone and the mere thought of someone being nice to him.

_ No one believes in me, I am on my own, I am a demon._ Gaara thought to himself a thought he thought very often mostly at times when he didn't want to believe that there was possibly someone out there that may in anyway like him or care for him in the least way. He was a loner and he liked it that way he didn't need anyone or at least that's what he had and still did tell himself but the fact of the matter was that Gaara was hurting inside no one had cared, even his best friend had wanted to kill him. It was the same thing every time they thought he was a heartless monster that would love to kill anyone that stood in his way of whatever it was that he wanted. They were wrong at first but after a while he realized he had nothing no friends, parents, or a future unless he could suddenly figure out how to change people's opinions. This mere thought froze his heart he begun to hate people every last one of those small minded people that couldn't even manage to think of more than there selves just for once in there lives. This was Gaara and he would be almost impossible to change but sometimes the impossible is changed with a slight miscalculation. Like maybe a thirteen year old, ivy haired girl that wasn't supposed to show up at there exam but still did anyway.

**Reviews:**

** Shadow demon Kitsune- **Yes that is beautiful do you wanna be in my Gaara fan girl club because I am so starting one Gaara disserves it. He is a total bishi and his attitude is awesome.

** Gaara-Kaibutsu- **Well I'm glad it doesn't disappoint you in anyway, and I'm glad you like my fic enough to wait through the whole thing and I must warn you there may be a sequel to this fic.

** Yasei Aisu Ookami Youkai Kousetsu- **Well I'm very happy that you enjoying my fic and I hope you keep reading until the end of the fic.

** A/N: All right guys how'd you like this chapter? I tried to add a little of Gaara's feelings and put how Joi felt in the matter so I hope you guys like it…do you? I love Gaara he brings me much joy he is a total bishi. starts drooling while looking at Gaara pic Hey I'm just wondering but does anyone like Zabuza? I'm a total Zabuza fan girl and I was wondering if anyone else like him or if I'm all alone on that. Don't forget to vote for me its either one, two, or three okay and please vote because I really need it for the story and I want to know what one you guys would rather read. And if you guys don't vote then I'm probably just gonna go for number one. (One: Gaara and Joi fall in love, Two: Gaara loves Joi but Joi hates Gaara, Joi loves Gaara but he hates her or if you guys have anyother suggestions please tell.) Thanks**

**_Joi_**


	4. Chapter four: I hate you too

**Chapter four: I hate you too**

**A/N: Okay so far I have two votes and there both going for number one: Gaara and Joi fall in love. I've been informed that I need to make it a slow process of them falling in love so if that takes the whole votes than I've got a pretty nice idea for that. **

"Damn this all to hell." Joi said as she angrily stalked around the house looking for Gaara. "The dusch bag left me all alone here." Joi stalked the house with an absolute glare over her face, she was in a bad mood and Gaara was going to hear about it if she could find him that is. "Where is he?" Joi asked herself in a harsh tone. Joi looked towards the door when she heard the opening of the door. "GAARA!" Joi screamed in anger. "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME HERE ALL BY MYSELF!" Joi asked in total frustration. "I had to speak to Kankuro and Temari." Gaara said coldly as he walked into the house. "You could've waked me up." Joi said her glare intensifying on Gaara. "You are not the boss in this matter; and you're short!" Gaara said getting feed up with the girl. "You are shorter than me Gaara what are you talking about!" Joi screamed as she walked towards Gaara. "No your not you are shorter than me." Gaara said as he stood his ground. "And I'm older then you too." Joi said as she took one last step up into Gaara's face. Joi was indeed shorter than Gaara and that struck her as odd, Gaara was four ten and at home Joi was five foot. "See you are indeed shorter than me." Gaara announced. "This is so weird I'm supposed to be five foot and your only four ten so this must mean that if you were in my world you'd be five foot and one inch…" Joi rambled on, Gaara walked away. "Hey I wasn't done talking to you!" Joi said after Gaara. "No but I was done with you." Gaara said as he walked into the kitchen. "I really don't care if you're done with me, I wasn't asking your opinion; I am not done with you so get back here." Joi said flatly. "I told you I am done with you…itteyoshi." Gaara said heartlessly. (Itteyoshi means go die in Japanese) "I will not go die so keep dreaming you…you fiend!" Joi stammered.

Gaara silently walked away leaving the girl to fume in her anger. "Gaara…" Joi said sadly. "What?" Gaara said with no interest. "Why are you so mean to me?" Joi asked not expecting an answer and she wasn't about to get one. Gaara turned his back on the girl and opened the fridge. "Are you hungry?" Gaara dodged the question with ease. Tears filled Joi's eyes as he practically ignored her existence, she ran out of the room and towards Gaara's bedroom. Joi lay down on the bed tears filling her eyes and thoughts of home filling her head. "Why is he being so mean to me I didn't do anything wrong to him, did I?" Joi asked herself. "No you didn't do anything wrong." Kankuro told Joi as he entered the room. "Huh?" Joi asked as she looked at Kankuro with a puzzled look on her face. "You didn't do anything wrong it's not your fault he's like that." Kankuro repeated. "Where'd you come from?" Joi asked Kankuro. "I though you were at your own home."

"I was but I came back here with Gaara so we could talk about some matters." Kankuro announced as he walked further into the room. "I never got why Gaara has a bed, he doesn't sleep he can't." Kankuro wasn't making any sense but Joi thought maybe he was going somewhere with this. "His demon would be released if he slept at all. It's good for missions but imagine how much trouble a child that doesn't sleep can be?" there it was the demon subject; he was getting to something but what? "He wasn't always a demon when he was born scientist decided to put a demon into him, it was an experiment, and he was the guinea pig. His mother had died at child birth, and I don't think he had a dad and if he did I have never heard of him from Gaara or anyone else." Kankuro paused and then picked back up. "His best and only friend tried to kill him, everyone hated him his very name makes people freeze in terror." Kankuro was getting to his point. "That's why he's the way he is that's why he is so mean and cold he's just hurting inside and so he thinks he needs to hate people." Kankuro finished now sitting on the edge of the bed he put his hand on her foot and patted it comfortably. "So it's not your fault wouldn't you think that you have to be mean to people too if everyone wanted to kill you?" Kankuro asked a question he already knew the answer too. "I would probably hate all man kind if I was Gaara."

After stating this Joi jumped up from the bed. "He needs me." Joi said with a smile coming over her face. "What now?" Kankuro asked a little confused by that out burst. Joi tilted her head a little back towards Kankuro, she had a ridiculously huge smile on her face. "He needs me to tell him that I care and love him." Joi said, she then ran out of the room and tackled Gaara who was headed for the front door. "GAARA!" Joi screamed as she tackled him in a huge bear hug. "I LOVE YOU GAARA!" Joi screamed. "Yeah. Okay. Let go of me now." Gaara said through clenched teeth. "Not until you admit that you love me too" Joi announced with a huge smile. "I DO NOT LOVE YOU GOD DAMN IT!" Gaara screamed in frustration. "YES YOU DO AND YOU KNOW IT!" Joi screamed happily back. "LET GO OF ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Gaara yelled at her. "That doesn't work on me…I love you Gaara." Joi said in a sarcastically. "I hate you Joi." Gaara announced back sarcastically. "Fine be that way…." Joi started to tickle Gaara. He stared at her with complete confusion written all over his face. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked with a death glare on his face. "Trying to tickle you." Joi said now stopping her failed attempt and continuing to hug. "What is this tickle?" Gaara asked with complete confusion. "It's a feeling you get that makes you laugh…duh." Joi said while rolling her eyes at Gaara. "I do not laugh." Gaara said in a harsh tone. "Fine ruin my fun. Now admit it you love me." Joi said in the same harsh tone as Gaara. "I do not love you in anyway shape or form." Gaara announced as his confused look instantly turned into a death glare. "That was cold Gaara but okay I HATE YOU TOO!" Joi yelled happily.

"I just want you to know that I care about you very much…oh and by the way I hate you means I love you." Joi then simply got up off of Gaara and then offered a hand to help him up. Gaara pushed her hand out of his way and got up himself. "I'm hungry." Joi announced when he got up fully. "To bad I'm going to train." Gaara announced then he walked out the front door. "KANKURO!" Joi said sweetly. "Yes!" Kankuro asked. "Will you make me something to eat?" Joi asked with a smile on her face. "I guess if Gaara refuses too." Kankuro stalked over to the fridge. "All he has is meat." Kankuro announced looking into the fridge. "Well I won't eat meat I am a vegetarian I refuse to eat a poor innocent animal." Joi announced a frown coming over her face. "Well I don't know what to tell you besides all he has is meat." Kankuro said a frown coming over his own face as well. "Well what am I supposed to do starve to death?" Joi asked sarcastically. "Apparently so." Kankuro commented. "That was a rhetorical question." Joi said a glare setting over her face. "I am hungry something that doesn't happen very often but when it does you must feed me." Joi announced in a sort of harsh tone. "I understand that but what do you want me to do about you not eating meat?" Kankuro asked. "I don't want you to do anything about me not eating meat, I want you to get something without meat and soon."

"Fine whatever just stop glaring it's not a good mood for you." Kankuro said he then walked out the door to go to the grocery store.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one as well, I'm trying to write it so if the votes turn to a different story plot I can still change it so you guys really need to vote and soon or I'm not going to be able to provide a good fic for you guys at all. Please vote that's all I ask of you and well for you to review but well you get my point. **

**Reviews:**

**Gaara-Kaibutsu- **Thank you very much for voting and I'm glad you like my story.

**Shadow demon Kitsune- **Yes! You are my first member in the club all I ask of you is to help me find more people to be in the club with us. I hope you don't mind the fact that this will also be a Zabuza fan club too but only Gaara and Zabuza fans can join. I am the leader because I started the club but I don't really have any rules besides the people that join must either be a Gaara or Zabuza fan or fan girls. They do not have to be fan girls they can also just be fans. And my only other rule is that we must always show our obsession for these two characters, so really all there is to do is get some more people and review back and fourth.

**Angel Rage- **Yay so I'm not the only one that loves Zabuza. I agree he is hott and awesome the best part of it, like Gaara, he does not try to be this way. I loved the marathon as well I watched all eight hours of it without moving or blinking for that matter it made my life a lot better… So you wanna join our Gaara and Zabuza fan club?

**Lamia angel of death- **Thanks I'm glad you liked my first chapter, I'm not sure if you're going to keep reading or if you read the rest but if you do thank you. And as I said I to loved the Naruto marathon as well, I was so happy…

**13thShadowKnight- **Lol, okay I'll take that compliment and since you like a little death and suffering I am at some point going to put some in just for you. I just have to find a good area to put it in. I to must admit I like a little suffering every once in a while it's just hard to write for me sometimes. Our Gaara/Zabuza fan club isn't just for people who love them or just him it's also for people who just flat out think he's totally awesome and think it's awesome how he kills people. So if you want you can join just as a Gaara fan not a Gaara fan girl. Glad you enjoyed my story, thank you.


	5. Chapter five: I can't stand you!

**Chapter five: I can't stand you!**

**A/N: I suddenly have the impulse to write something and I feel like writing a small word quarrel between Joi and Gaara. So here is a day of Gaara and Joi being them, Joi an annoying, stubborn girl who cries too much at stupid things and Gaara being a complete stiff ass that we know and love him for.**

Joi heard the door open as Gaara reentered the house. "GAARA!" Joi screamed in an extremely high pitch, something she was good at.

"I MISSED YOU!" Joi screamed even louder, wobbling in her chair.

"That's nice." Gaara said with no emotion whatsoever. In return to Gaara's rudeness Joi jumped up and tackled Gaara in another one of her huge bear hugs.

"Get the hell off of me." Gaara said his death glare intensifying more than just a couple degrees. "But…I love you." Joi said in a sweet but small voice.

"As I said before I am in no way, shape, or form in love with you so get the hell off of me, now." Gaara said sternly trying hard not to hit the girl.

"B-but I love you." Joi said her sweet but small voice still in her throat.

"Why the hell can't you just give up and realize I do not and will never ever love or care for you?" Gaara announced his death glare intensifying a great deal, just when Joi thought it couldn't possibly get any more deadly.

"That's a serial killer glare." Joi announced happily. "No wait maybe that's a Gaara glare, which I might add is in fact worse than a serial killer glare."

"Can you please just get off of me so I can get a shirt on?" Gaara asked giving in to her niceness just in a small degree, which for Gaara was a huge improvement and shocked the hell out of Joi.

"N…Oh crump, sorry, I didn't notice that you didn't have a shirt on, I'm sorry." Joi announced highly shocked at herself that she hadn't noticed a complete bishi without a shirt.

"Why in the hell are you still on me then?" Gaara asked highly confused at the girl's actions.

"I-I…uh…sorry." Joi stammered completely dazed, Gaara could wait no longer he pushed the clinging girl off of him with ease. Gaara then made his way to his room, Joi trailing not too far behind.

"Gaara…" Joi trailed off waiting for him to answer her request for him, silence. "Can you train me you're ways of the sand?" Gaara visibly flinched as the young ivory haired girl said this.

"No I refuse to teach you my ways of the sand." Gaara said completely shocked that she would want the retched power of the sand.

"Why not, I mean come on it's a wicked awesome power and it's a quick death, ya know so I could like take on anyone that was in my way sorta like you do." Joi announced getting a little over excited but that was who Joi was an over excited, hyper active, ivory haired thirteen year old teen age girl.

"Because in order to posses such power you must give up a great deal, something I would never wish upon anyone, ever, no matter what wrong doing they have performed." Gaara said a frown coming over his face, it amazed Joi how he could frown and yet keep his glare on his face.

"And what is that? Enlighten me my little sand boy?" Joi announced getting a little agitated with his dilemma.

"You must lose your pride, future, friends, family, hope, and joy; you must become a death warrant, a demon. And by the way don't call me that ever again." Gaara announced being a little over dramatic, only Joi could think that of course.

"Isn't that a little over dramatic Gaara? I mean come on my little sand boy…right?" Joi asked her facial expression in complete denial.

"No it's not at all in the least way 'over dramatic' do you think having no friends or family is fun? Do you think that having no hope or joy is in the least bit fun? Or how about having no pride since the day you were born? Or maybe you think that not being able to have a future is fun?" Gaara snapped back at Joi.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry, I had no idea that it hurt that much." Joi said in a sad voice, tears fell from here eyes not just for herself but for Gaara, she was crying for Gaara.

"Why are you crying? It's not your fault, get the hell over it. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. That's why I stay away from humans I always hurt them." Gaara grumbled his apologies, something that Joi thought was truly impossible. For a minuet Joi stood there dumbfounded and thought that what had just happened was a figment of her imagination. When she finally realized it was real and that it really happened Joi smiled, walked up to Gaara, who now had a shirt on and hugged him softly. Joi then walked away without another word or sound heard from her.

Gaara was now the one left dumbfounded and stood there for a moment taking in the information of the predicament that he was now in. Gaara walked down the hall and entered the living room. Surprisingly Gaara found Joi in there, sitting on the floor her eyes closed tight and her knees brought up to her chest, her arms were holding them there. _What's wrong with her? Did I really hurt her feelings? I didn't mean too…I just snapped, I don't want her to be mad at me and I don't know why I don't want her to be._ Gaara thought to himself.

"W-What's wrong?" Gaara asked his coldness still lingering in his voice but in a less degree.

"Nothing just leave me alone, okay!" Joi said her voice sounding more demanding on the last word.

"Fine if you don't want me, then I don't want to be around anymore than you want me to be." Gaara announced his normal voice back.

"Good." Joi said hurtfully

"Fine." Gaara shot back

"I'm glad you're fine with it." Joi said her eyes shut tightly.

"Well I'm glad you're glad that I'm fine with it." Gaara shot back all most instantly.

"Well I'm glad you're glad that I'm glad." Joi shot back just as quick as Gaara had.

"Well I'm glad." Gaara said the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Fine." Joi shot back easily.

"Good." Gaara shot back just as easily as Joi.

"UGH!" They both let out an exasperating and annoyed sigh. Joi jumped up and hugged Gaara tightly. Startled Gaara visibly flinched, _wait a second weren't we just fighting? What is with her? One minuet she's yelling at me and the next she's hugging me, she's so confusing._ Gaara grumbled in his thoughts. "Gaara I love you." Joi said in an overly happy and excited voice. _Why is she being so nice to me? How am I supposed to react to this?_ Gaara asked himself.

**A/N: I know, I know one hell of a weird fight but I can see me and Gaara actually getting into that. Gaara and I are both stubborn people and so we would not want to give up the argument so in our stubbornness we would throw insults back and fourth with ease. I could also see myself tackling Gaara in a bear hug but if this were to really happen I would've done that in the beginning when I first saw him and then he would probably murder me in cold blood without a second thought. Well hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as the other ones and please review and tell me how you liked it. I also must tell you guys that I'm posting two shapters at once so no skipping, hope you like.**

_**Joi**_


	6. Chapter six: Gaara's my boyfriend

**Chapter six: Gaara's my boyfriend (insert Giggles madly here)**

**A/N: Yes you guys I know I said I was posting two chapters and then ended up not doing so because I realized I need to rewrite some of it…grumbles and I was banded from the internet by my father. Grrrrr….In the words of Gaara: If he does it again I shall kill him.**

Joi's eyes shot open in alert when she heard the soft ruffling sound of clothing in her room.

"What was that?" Joi asked herself as she shot up, hands at a defending position, ready for anything.

"You're very alert." Gaara said his face leaning over Joi's, there eyes locking.

"Yes I am a very on guard person at all times even when I'm in a deep sleep." Joi said as she plopped back down onto her, or more of Gaara's bed. Her eyes closed again, trying to let the darkness claim her, but to no avail. Not with Gaara hovering over her like that.

"Can I help you?" Joi asked grumpily as she turned over onto her side.

"Yes, by getting you're fat ass out of my bed." Gaara said harshly, Joi's voice matched Gaara's today hers as well was gruff, harsh, and cold.

"Go to hell." Joi announced as she turned over to her other side.

"I will not go to hell, now get up before I send you to hell." Gaara's voice was in tell that he wasn't in a very patient mood today, but neither was Joi so this argument could go on for a hour or maybe even two at the rate they were going now.

"Gaara you will not send me to hell because I am not willing to go, therefore I refuse to get out of bed at…what time is it anyway?" Joi asked

"If I'm correct it's three pm." Gaara said as he took a glance at the clock near by.

"Why in the hell are you getting me up at three in the morning god damn it!" Joi yelled at Gaara in frustration.

"Because I hate you have we not gone through this conversation?" Gaara asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"Gaara stop being such a…a…UGHITY BUGITY BOO!" Joi screamed at Gaara without even opening her eyes.

"Joi get out of bed now!" Gaara said forcefully.

"Or what my little sand boy?" Joi asked as she switched sides her eyes still tightly closed.

"Or…or I kill you with my sand coffin so get the hell up!" Gaara said fuming in anger and frustration.

"Shut up and go to hell." Was all Joi could say, she had a bad disposition today and as always Gaara was going to hear about it.

"God damn it what's wrong with you women!" Gaara asked as his arms grew tighter in his hold.

"Gaara I haven't had caffeine in a whole week, do you know how bad of a disposition I get into without my caffeine?" Joi told Gaara, "Do ya? HUH! Well let me tell you boy I am no happy camper without my caffeine, and I'm gonna have serious trouble staying awake." Joi continued and then rolled over.

"Well let me tell you girl, I am no happy camper when I don't get my morning work out." Gaara said almost mechanically.

"You know what Gaara I have a feeling that I don't care what you think." Joi said as she switched sides.

"Would you stop that!" Gaara yelled.

"Stop what?" Joi asked in a loud tone as she switched sides once again.

"THAT!" Gaara screamed.

"WHAT!" Joi asked as she switched back over to her left side.

"Y-you you're flailing around, stop it, it's so friggen annoying!" Gaara yelled at Joi.

"This annoys you huh?" Joi said right before she started to flail around as quickly and hastily as she possibly could.

"STOP IT!" Gaara screamed his rope had reached its limits.

"Not unless you let me sleep in!" Joi said still flailing around.

"If that's the way you want it then fine!" Gaara screamed as he stormed out of Joi's room.

Five minuets later Gaara stormed back into Joi's room as quietly as he possibly could and grabbed Joi's bed mattress, flipping Joi right off the bed blankets and all.

"KATO, KATO HELP!" Joi yelled as she hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Get up now." Gaara demanded.

"GOD DAMN IT GAARA I THOUGHT I SAID SLEEP IN!" Joi screamed as loud as she could now up in a sitting position her hands leaving her defend position.

"I did let you sleep in, five minuets to be exact." Gaara said as he grabbed Joi by the arm and drug her into the bathroom, in indication to get dressed.

"SHAMMIT GAARA, I NEED CAFFIEN AND I NEED IT NOW!" Joi screamed as he dragged her into the bathroom.

"Not my problem." Gaara said calmly.

"Yes I believe this is you're problem." Joi said as he dropped her on the floor in the bathroom.

"Get dressed now." Gaara said as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Joi didn't want to change out of Gaara's cloths, they were Gaara's cloths after all and they were rather comfortable.

"Gaara." Joi whined.

"What?" Gaara whined back in the same fashion.

"I don't want to change my cloths, I like yours." Joi whined some more.

"Why in the hell would you want to wear my cloths?" Gaara asked.

"There comfortable and they smell good like you." Joi answered.

"There comfortable and they smell good huh?" Was all Gaara could say.

"Yes." Joi was now saying in a gruff voice.

"Well you can wear them but wouldn't it give Temari and Kankuro the wrong idea?" Gaara said in a cold voice.

"Not if I told them that my cloths are too ripped up and tattered to wear." Joi said as she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"You do that but don't blame me if they get the wrong impression." Gaara said as he threw his gourd over his shoulder and put his red sash on.

"RED SASH!" Joi screamed as she ran to Gaara and yanked the red sash from Gaara's neck and body. Joi swung the sash onto her neck and squealed. "I'M SO WEARING GAARA'S SASH RIGHT NOW!" Joi screamed.

"OH, OH CAN I WEAR YOUR CLOTHS FOR THE CONVENTION!" Joi screamed some more. "BETTER YET YOU COULD SO WIN THE BEST COSPLAYER AT THE CONVENTION!" Joi was completely psyched about the convention and if Gaara could come to her world it would be so awesome if he came to the convention with her and her friends.

"What convention?" Gaara asked trying to calm the girl down.

"THE ANIME CONVENTION!" Joi shrieked at Gaara.

"Alright settle down, god." Gaara said irritated.

"BUT, BUT, BUT THE ANIME CONVENTION!" Joi screamed.

"Settle down or I will kill you." Gaara said coldly to Joi.

"BUT…BUT, ITS SO COOL EVERYONE COSPLAYS AND, AND THERE"S A BUNCH OF ANIME OTAKUS THERE AND, AND, AND, AND THERES ALL THIS ANIME STUFF AND…" Gaara put his fingers over her lips to shut the screaming girl up. She was yelling a million words a second.

"I don't give a shit." Gaara said as he thought about dropping his hand. "If I let go of you're mouth will you stay quite?" Gaara asked. Joi shook her head in a yes.

"Good, now let's go." Gaara said grabbing the girl by the hand and dragging her behind him.

Gaara and Joi rushed out the door Gaara's hand still holding Joi's. Gaara stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro and Temari's eyes instantly went to the teens hands that were locked. Gaara and Joi fallowed there gaze to there own hands. Gaara dropped Joi's hand, Joi grabbed up Gaara's hand, "Gaara's my boyfriend." Joi said a huge smile on her face, what she had heard was right revenge was sweet. Kankuro's and Temari's faces were truly shocked as was Gaara's for that matter.

"Aw…how cute Gaara's got a girlfriend Kankuro." Temari said as Gaara blushed.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kankuro commented.

"No he's my little sand boy." Joi said a ridiculously big smile over coming her face. Joi grabbed his arm and clung to it. "I love you Gaara." Joi finished after pausing to grab Gaara, keep in mind that Joi is saying this in a sweet and over girly voice.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari stood there dumfounded expressions over there faces. "Since when did…OUCH!" Joi slammed down on Gaara's foot as hard as she could which was fairly hard.

"Now what were saying my little sand boy?" Joi asked innocently.

"I was gonna say where we going for our first date tonight?" Gaara lied for Joi, maybe she had some kind of plan or scheme to get out of this.

"I don't know you chose, I don't know anywhere around here." Joi said back.

"Oookaaaay then, first let's get your head band." Gaara announced.

"SWEET I GET A REAL NARUTO HEAD BAND!" Joi screamed in pure joy.

"JOI!" Joi screamed (Joi is joy in Japanese) Gaara rolled his eyes.

"You mean a hitai-ate head band?" Temari asked and corrected.

"Yes." Joi said happily.

"Let's begin then." Kankuro commented.

"Let's." Temari, Gaara, and Joi said in unison.

**A/N: So how'd you like it guys? And yes this time I am going to answer reviews as I said sorry. Anyway I'm giving you guys the seven chapter with this so you all can have a happy moment. Well tell me haw you liked it please. By the way Kimimaro is coming into the story in the next chapter.**

**Joi**


	7. Chapter seven: Joi beats Gaara

**Chapter seven: Joi beats Gaara**

**A/N: Finally a fight scene, no one dies but it's a fin one so enjoy and review please.**

Gaara came at Joi hands clenched in fists as he lunged forward at the girl. When Gaara got close enough he took his shot, Joi blocked this blow easily. She then let bones slide out of her skin, three bones made up a shield around her arms and four bones making a similar shield along her legs. Gaara's shirt and boxers were torn in a slight degree as these bones slid slowly out. Gaara instantly knew that Joi actually had a chance against him, Shikotsumyaku (Corpse Bone Pulse) and TaiJutsu was his weakness'. Joi turned around and slammed her bones deep into Gaara's stomach, blood spewed from Gaara's mouth as he flew back, without even thinking about the blow Gaara jumped up quickly realizing that Joi was serious about this. Gaara opened his sand gourd, throwing the cork into the dirt on the ground.

"SUNA NO YOROI!" (Armor of sand) Gaara screamed. Sand formed around Gaara's body after he screamed this. This was Gaara's least used defensive power, it wasn't that he was that desperate, it was just that Joi was just now taking her head band test and he was being the teacher for this. So he couldn't kill her and he didn't know her strengths so he wanted to take the correct precautions. This way if she was stronger than he expected then he was prepared but if she was weaker then he wouldn't kill her or badly injure her.

Joi put her hand straight out as quickly as she could, she didn't know what she was doing but she had an instinct to do so. She could feel her chakra gather at her finger tips. Her bones loosening and her skin opening on the tips of her fingers. Small bones as sharp as spears and daggers shot from Joi's fingers. Joi looked at her hands in amazement for a moment, then taking a liking to this power Joi gave Gaara a wicked smile and kept doing this. Then when she got bored of the deprivation of action, Joi stopped shooting at Gaara and decided that TaiJutsu was the best way to go on Gaara. He was after all a master in NinJutsu not TaiJutsu.

Joi ran so fast towards Gaara that she could hardly be seen, something that amazed Joi because where she was from this wasn't possible. Joi let a bone slide fully out from her arm and then let it multiply about twenty times its size in density and length resulting in a spinning top look, but this was no ordinary 'spinning top'. This 'spinning top' had an extremely sharp tip and this 'spinning top' was made of bone and wrapped around Joi's whole arm. Making this 'spinning top' around one hundred pounds a heavy loud for someone Joi's size, but thanks to chakra this was all possible. Joi stared at her arm in awe at her wicked powers that she now possessed.

"I'M LOVIN THIS!" Joi screamed as she flung her weapon towards Gaara. Gaara's Suna no Tate (Shield of sand) came up around him, leaving Joi's weapon to thrust right into the sand, this weapon close to penetrating it. This surprised the hell out of Gaara,

"_Nothing can penetrate this shield and yet her bones were very close to doing so, she's stronger than I thought I need to watch my back this won't be easy."_ These were Gaara's exact thoughts as his shield crumbled back into sand, Gaara letting his chakra rise in a small but definite degree.

"_**Would you like some help?" Shukaku asked in Gaara's thoughts. (Shukaku is Gaara's raccoon demon) **_

"_No stay out of this Shukaku." Gaara snapped back in his thoughts. _

"SABAKU KYUU!" (Desert coffin) Gaara screamed his sand coming from his gourd. Sand started to wrap around Joi's body.

"_WHAT! Is he trying to kill me?" _Joi asked herself.

"GAARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kankuro yelled in question.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER!" Temari yelled in question as well, "And I actually thought they were a couple." Temari commented to Kankuro.

"GAARA STOP!" Kankuro yelled. "STOP IT NOW YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!"

"HEY GAARA IT'S SERIOUSLY TIME TO STOP NOW!" Temari tried to persuade Gaara.

Joi took in the predicament calmly in; she took a couple deep breaths to calm herself and then thought up a plan. _If the sand is constricting on me...and I expand it should break its hold on me. _Joi thought her plan to herself, she needed to act quickly. Joi let bones come out of her skin from her arms, legs, stomach, neck, feet, and hands. She made the bones grow in density, length and width, pretty soon there was a loud snap, Joi wasn't quite sure if that crack had come fourth from her bones or from Gaara's sand coffin that she was almost fully wrapped up in. The sand was slowly but surly cracking, at this point Joi knew that it was indeed the sand that had let out the loud cracking sound. A smile spread across Joi's face, she had just accomplished what she had thought impossible. _WHAT! T-this isn't possible. H-how? _Gaara asked himself. When the hard sand was reduced into had used such powerful powers on her.

"How did you do that?" Gaara asked completely surprised and shocked.

"I expanded that way your sand couldn't constrict on my body." Joi answered Gaara's question.

"You have clearly passed Joi." Kankuro said shooting Gaara a glare and stepping soft ruble type of sand.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Joi asked Gaara shocked that he in between the two glaring couple. Kankuro handed Joi a head band with the earth symbol on it. Joi was so happy she almost screamed in joy, but horded it for a later and more appropriate time.

Joi was in Gaara's room a waiting for Gaara to go into town. Joi was bored stiff, but she was truly happy about her latest accomplishment so happy that she felt like singing something she only did alone and when she was happy. Joi started to sing, _"__She's cold and she's cruel_ _But she knows what she's doin', She pushed me in the pool, At our last school reunion, She laughs at my dreams, But I dream about her laughter, Strange as it seems, She's the one I'm after,_ _Cause she's bittersweet_, _she knocks me off of my feet, and I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else, she's a mystery, She's too much for me, But I keep comin' back for more, She's just the girl I'm lookin' for, She can't keep a secret, For more than an hour…"_

…" Joi stood up and started punching the air and kicking, she was practicing a form that she had learned in Tea kwon do it would have been the form she would have done if she was there for her Tea kwon do belt graduation. As Joi sung on she punched and kicked on. When Joi finished her song she also finished her form, her finishing move being her spinning back hand fist, her best and favorite technique.

"That was a perfect form." Gaara said who was leaning up against the door frame.

"GAARA?" Joi screamed in alert, "HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE!"

"Long enough." Gaara answered a sickening smile coming over his face.

"Long enough? And how long is that?" Joi asked as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Long enough to notice that my boxers look rather nice on you." Gaara commented as his sickening smirk got even more sickening.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Joi screamed at Gaara.

"Oh but I did." Gaara said calmly.

"HENTAI!" (Hentai is pervert in Japanese) Joi screamed at Gaara.

"I'm shocked you think that." Gaara said in his still calm and cool voice.

"HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!" Joi shrieked, "YOURE WORSER THAN KAKASHI!" Joi screamed.

"That's not even a word and I agree with you." Temari commented as she appeared at the door way by Gaara.

"Huh?" Gaara said when he heard Temari's voice.

"It's not good if you're already thinking about Joi that way and you guys just started going out." Temari said a smile creeping onto her face.

"Back it Temari I can handle this." Joi said with a smile. Joi then walked up to Gaara her face as close as she possibly could have it to Gaara's without touching him. "Itteyoshi." (Itteyoshi means go die in Japanese) Joi said softly, "By the way Gaara I think you're getting a little chubby lately I mean look at how tight these things are on me." Joi said a huge smile on her face.

"Go ahead smile while you still can." Gaara said under his breath.

"I can't believe you're gonna do this to your own girlfriend Gaara." Temari said as she walked out of the room as well.

Joi walked to the bathroom with Temari, they were in a restaurant called The Ninja Garden, one of the only informal restaurants that served vegetarian dishes. Joi washed her hands after using the bathroom and waited for Temari to get out from the bathroom. When Temari was done washing her hands they both started to chat as they walked out.

"So do you really like Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Heck yes I do, but I don't think he really likes me back." Joi said in a sad matter, Joi was only really talking about friends but Temari wasn't.

"Well I suppose we'll see won't we." Temari said a little sad.

"I suppose…what do you mean?" Joi asked overly confused.

"Nothing, never mind." Temari answered.

When they arrived back at the table where Gaara and Kankuro were there seemed to be one more person there than before. It was a man with ivory colored hair like Joi's, two red bumps on his forehead and he had somewhere between eight million to nine million dollars in his hand. Yep you guessed it, it was indeed Kimimaro.

"What's that bone head doing here?" Joi asked, although Joi counted Kimimaro as one of her heroes, "Ha, ha bone head…I crack myself up." Joi commented after an awkward silence.

"Can I see you use you're corpse bone pulse?" Kimimaro asked.

"I suppose." Joi said her mood changing from happy to completely agitated. Joi held her hand straight out, her chakra gathering in her finger tips, bones loosening and finally a bone shot out from her finger tip, just missing Kimimaro's head.

"Yep that's all the proof I need, here's all nine million dollars for her." Kimimaro said in a low grumble.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SELLING ME OFF TO KIMIMARO!" Joi screamed in question.

"Apparently so." Gaara said coldly.

"Gaara how could you?" Joi asked tears falling from her eyes. It wasn't really the fact that she now belonged to Kimimaro as much as it was that Gaara sold her to him. She couldn't bare the plain fact that this was Gaara's doing and it would hurt her forever. She was alone now all alone to fend for herself, not that she hadn't felt this way about life plainly but Gaara was different he made everything seem so…bright and happy for Joi. Maybe he didn't feel this way even if she had tried many times, but Joi still felt this way and wished that he too could share her feelings. Gaara was dead, he was born dead, and that may make no sense but were not talking literally were talking figure of speech in this matter. Gaara was a death warrant and yet Joi saw Gaara as a light of hope, a thin light that would one day grow to be the sun. He would bring her from the darkness that she had no idea she was in.

"G-Gaara I hate you." Joi said under her breath. "YOU TRAITOR DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE'LL DO TO ME!" Joi screamed at Gaara in question.

"I don't know and I don't care. Never have, never will." Gaara said almost guiltily.

"F-fine b-be that way." Joi was having trouble talking now.

"I will be good bye Joi." Gaara announced simply.

"Good bye Gaara, my little sand boy, I shall miss you." Joi said sadly and then left Kimimaro twisting her arm behind her back to get her to move.

Kimimaro slammed Joi up against the wall pushing his lips up against Joi's, Joi trying her hardest to get away from him but to no avail. Kimimaro was clearly stronger than her, Joi's mind was reeling how could he? What a pedophile…what a…a HENTAI! (Hentai means pervert in Japanese)

"PEDOPHILE! HENTAI! BACK IT BAKA!" Joi screamed when Kimimaro freed her lips, "NAH GROSE GET AWAY FROM ME! IF I'M IN YOURE CLAN THEN DOESN'T THAT MAKE YOU RELATED TO ME! UGH, ACK, NYAH!" Joi screamed trying to get away from Kimimaro; she was flailing all over the place, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU…YOU UGHITY BUGITY BOO YOU HENTAI!" Joi was flailing around still screaming as loud as she could at Kimimaro. "YOU F-ING BAKA GET AWAY FROM ME! NOW AS IN RIGHT NOW, SHEW, BE GONE, LEAVE ME ALONE TO ITTEYOSHI, NO IN FACT YOU GO ITTEYOSHI! AH!" Joi screamed as Kimimaro came closer to the girl.

"Come now you mustn't hate me that much am I that unattractive?" Kimimaro asked slyly as his hand tugged the end of Joi's shirt upward. "KIMIMARO GET AWAY FROM ME GOD DAMN IT!" Joi screamed.

Joi was gone and Gaara knew it, her last words ringing through out his head, "I hate you Gaara." They were almost silent but they still hurt just the same whether silent or loud. What had he done? He didn't need the money or the trust from that clan, he already had power over that clan, if he truly wanted to he could take Kimimaro out, with a hard time of course but still he would succeed. The girl was gone and yet he couldn't keep his mind from thinking about her. He had never had a conscience before until that retched girl came around…retched? What was he saying? Joi was the most sweetest, caring, and loving person he had ever met. Although he hadn't noticed it before, but he was now. He needed to do something and he needed to do it now.

Joi's shirt was being pushed up by Kimimaro and pushed down by Joi. This causing a canceling out reaction. Kimimaro in the end finally won he flung Joi's shirt off with ease, there was a sound…a sound, yes if Joi's ears weren't deceiving her it was the door. She saw a flash of red hair as something skin toned smack Kimimaro harshly in the back of the neck causing Kimimaro to pass out cold. When the blur came into vision it was a red haired boy with emerald eyes.

"GAARA?" Joi screamed in delight, "Wait…I'm mad at you." Joi said putting her hand in front of his face.

"You can be mad at me someother time." Gaara said grabbing thegirl bridle style andflying out the door.

**Reviewers:**

**Khazia-** BACK OFF BIOTCH HE'S MINE! Bwhahahaha trogdoor struck again!

KATO MY LOVE! (Hugs computer screen) MONKEY NEEDS A HUG! Lol, Kato I need to call you today…you called while I was in the doctors appointment in Chicago, my doctor...yeah, he wasn't happy. He gave us death glares….(shifty eyes) Nyhahahaha I told him to itteyoshi! I know it's a beautiful thing.

**Khazia-** Gaara I love you.

Joi- Back off biotch he's mine!

**Khazia-** Joi does you're hip still hurt?

Joi- Yeah why?

**Khazia-** BECAUSE YOURE A$$ IS GONNA MATCH YOUR HIP ONCE I'M DONE KICKIN' IT!

Joi- Kato you couldn't kick my A$$ even if you wanted to so GOOD RIDANCE NAH! flicks you off with both fingers in front of you're parents

**Khazia-** MONKEY! NOT IN FRONT OF MY PARENTS!

**_Khazia's whole family-_** MONKEY! (I'm monkey) Parents and Kato kicks me in A$$

Joi- AW MAN my A$$ looks like my hip…KATO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

**Swt2chlk-** I'm glad you likes, I will update soon like right now…

**Chuni Luni-** Well I thank you I'm glad you like the fic, and I will take that challenge and keep up the good work in Uchiha Itachi's words and mine: It's all about the challenge

Angel rage- WELL WELCOME TO THE FAN CLUB!

**13thshadownight-**

1) WELCOME TO THE FAN CLUB!

2) I'm glad you like it

3) I know Temari and Kankuro are siblings but there not in this fic…it's for something later in this fic.

4) I AM UPDATING RIGHT NOW YES!

And no, no one told me being alone was fun but I will take you're word for it.

**ihearttenten-** I'm glad you like that part I was hoping you guys would like that.

**Flowerkid-** Yes, yes I know and I am changing it around a little for later things so bare with me please and I'm glad you find it "interesting". Whatever that means…not sure if it's good or bad…


	8. Chapter eight: Joi's world

**Chapter eight: Joi's world**

**A/N: Alright guys here goes anextra longchapter. I'm hopin' you'll all like and approve of this change. R/R please, if you guys don't like the change then I can redo the chapter. **

"Gaara why'd you come back?" Joi asked as she burrowed her face into Gaara's black colored shirt.

"Because you needed me." Gaara answered softly, so softly he knew Joi couldn't hear him.

"Wha?" Joi asked Joi lifted her head her emerald eyes sinking into his. Gaara smiled lightly, or maybe it was just a smirk, Joi couldn't tell.

"I said because you needed me." Gaara said as he looked down and realized she had no shirt on, "Oh Joi…What did Kimimaro do to you?" Gaara asked, he actually hadn't noticed that she had no shirt on, just a black bra on. Joi was shivering in his arms. Tears coming to her eyes, she was about to break down right in front of Gaara, once again she was being a complete baby.

"N-nothing, he just kissed me a couple times and took my shirt off." Joi said her eyes filled with tears. She wouldn't let the tears fall, she refused. Not in front Gaara, not this time.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know he was pedophile." Gaara said as he wiped the tears out of Joi's eyes, she hadn't succeeded, she was crying again.

"Shammit." Joi said as she turned her body away from Gaara so he couldn't see her cry.

"Are you still mad at me?" Gaara asked after she turned around.

"N-no not at you." Joi said as she flicked the tears off of her cheeks.

"Then who at?" Gaara asked, he was using a soft voice, something Joi thought was completely impossible for Gaara.

"At me and Kimimaro, and, and…" Gaara grabbed Joi by the shoulders and turned her towards him. He put his finger over her lips. "Shhh…It's alright hun, you're fine okay I'm here I'll always protect you." Gaara was hugging her tightly he was whispering in Joi's ear. A bright red light washed over the two; all of a sudden they were gone.

The next thing Joi remembered was the feeling of warmth, of some kind of blanket. Where was she? Had she fallen asleep and Gaara took her back to his house to sleep?

Kato walked into her sister Rebecca's old room to get an extra blanket from her bed. Kato stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a lump in the bed covers. That lump was made by a person, it was monkey, it was Joi! She has been missing for an entire month.

"MONKEY!" Kato screamed.

"Leave me alone my little sand boy." Joi said in a sweet voice. Gaara shot up in the bed his red hair a blur as he did this. He glanced over at Joi who was sleeping, "Good she's alright." Gaara said a little alarmed at first. Without missing a beat Kato was accusing Gaara for something

"WHOS THAT!" Kato screamed. She grabbed Gaara by the caller of his shirt and thrust him against the wall. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY MONKEY!" Kato screamed in question thrusting his back against the wall again.

"What's wrong Kate? Why did you scream?" Kato's dad Don asked his riffle at hand.

"RAPIST! DADY SHOOT HIM!" Kato screamed at her dad as she backed away from Gaara.

"NOOOOOO!" Joi shrieked as she jumped in front of Gaara her back turned towards Don and Kato, she wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist. "NOT MY GAARA!" Joi screamed her face in Gaara's shirt.

"Wha…did you just say Gaara?" Kato asked, Kato was very well informed of Gaara by Joi, she was obsessed about Gaara. Kato was now looking him and Joi up and down. Joi had no shirt on and it indeed did look like Gaara of the sand.

"Nice bra Monkey I'm digging the black." Kato announced trying to piss Joi off.

"AH, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT, AND IN FRONT OF YOUR DAD TOO!" Joi screamed loudly, at this point Kato's mom Dyanna walked in, "Monkey?" She asks.

"Yes?" Joi asks. Don left at this point, he would come back at a later time when Monkey had her shirt on.

"MONKEY!" They both shouted, Kato and her mom rushed over and hugged her warmly. Kato's family was great they always acted like they were Joi's family. And to Joi they were her family.

"EEEEEEEEE…" Kato and Joi shrieked.

"I MISSED YOU SOSOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH!" Joi screamed.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH TO JOI!" Kato screamed back, "Uh…Monkey what happened to your shirt?" Kato asked scrutinizing her appearance now.

"Long story short: Kimimaro…Hmmm…I wonder if I can still…" Joi trailed off, she put her arm straight out, she focused her chakra in her arm. Her bone loosened, she could feel it, a bone came fourth from her arm a shield formed around her right arm. Joi smiled, Kato and her mom screamed and jumped back.

"MONKEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR ARM!" Kato shrieked in question.

"Nothings 'wrong' with it Kato it's my Corpse Bone Pulse or Shikotsumyaku, it's my Naruto power, duh." Joi snapped back, it wasn't like it was a deformity or something, sheesh.

"Well I'm sorry, but most people around here can't shift there bones." Kato snapped back. Gaara took a step in front of Joi, "Leave Joi alone she has done nothing to you." Gaara demanded.

"Well I haven't done anything to her yet either so yeah Gaara." Kato snaps back at Gaara. "…GAARA!" Kato screamed as she runs to him and hug him.

"Get off of me." Gaara said as he shoved her roughly away. So roughly that Kato landed on her behind.

"That was cold Gaara, just flat out cold." Kato says as she puts her hand out asking for some help up. Gaara stares at her blankly, then he shoots a small snarl and looks away, "What has all chive rally disappeared in this world?" Kato asked Gaara sarcastically.

"Its fine Kato I'll help you." Joi says as she lets go of Gaara and helps Kato up, but before Joi could help Kato up Gaara knocked Joi's hand down so she couldn't help Kato up period.

"Gaara stop it now." Joi said grumpily.

"She tried to chew you out when you didn't do anything at all and why should I let her boss my girlfriend around?" Gaara asked, not noticing that he had just called Joi his girlfriend or maybe he did and Joi just thought he hadn't noticed.

"You're girlfriend?" Kato asked she was of course ignored.

"Gaara stop it silly, for one Kato isn't going to hurt me she's my best friend my sista and two she has every right to be a little pissed because I have been gone for an entire month, and she was worried about me her monkey, and to tell you the truth I was a little worried that I wouldn't get to see her again." Joi announced talking about one hundred words a minute.

"I don't care." Gaara announced.

"Gaara just because you're best friend betrayed you doesn't mean Jo's is which happens to be me." Kato cut in.

"Like I'm going to listen to you." Gaara said rudely to Kato.

"If you won't listen to Kato Gaara listen to me. You told me you'd always be here for me now is a good time to start and by being there for me that also means backing off when you are needed else where." Joi said happily her hand grabbing Gaara's.

"Alright if you're sure you want me to back of for the time being." Gaara answered her, clutching her hand in his.

"Now what about this girlfriend and boy friend thing?" Kato asked helping herself up seeming how the two teens forgot.

"Let's put it this way Kato Gaara's my boyfriend." Joi said in a girly voice.

"That's beautiful Joi!" Kato yelled in between laughter.

"I know wasn't it, I actually said that to Kankuro and Temari and they thought I was serious, isn't that great!" Joi asked.

"I thought you were serious but just saying it in a joking way." Kato announced her laughter stopping.

"Well I wasn't Gaara isn't my boyfriend, are you Gaara?" Joi asked unsure.

"Y-No." Gaara answered unsure himself.

"Oh okay, see Kato he's not my boyfriend." Joi said back.

"Whatever you say." Kato said staring at there hands that were locked.

"Do you're parents no you're here let alone alive?" Kato's mom Dyanna asked.

"No." Joi said back.

"You need to call and tell them then and we'll give you a ride home." Dyanna announced as she handed Joi the phone.

"Thank you." Joi said in a small voice.

The phone conversation went something like this:

Joi: Yo mamma

Mom: JOSEPHINE?

Joi: Yes mom

Mom: DAVID, JOSEPHINE SHE'S ON THE PHONE!

Dad: WHAT? OUR DAUGHTER JOSEPHINE!

Mom: YES!

Joi: Mom focus

Mom: Okay what? (She took a few deep breaths)

Joi: I'm at Kato's don't ask how I got here because I don't know how, I have a friend here that needs to stay with us. So yeah that's pretty much it Kato's mom said they can give me a ride home so I'll see you pretty soon here. (Joi hung up without saying goodbye, she never did)

"You're so mean to you're mom Jo." Joi smiled when she said this, Joi knew exactly what to say.

"Why should I be nice when she's a vache?" Joi said happily. (Vache means bitch in French)

"That's cold Monkey." Kato said back.

"Of course that's why Gaara and I make such a cute couple." Joi answered an abnormally huge smile over her face as she said this.

"That on the other hand was beautiful my monkey." Kato announced as she looked over at Gaara with a smile on her face.

"Gaara…I love you." Kato announced trying to bring a smile onto his face but to no avail, "You need to smile boy!" Kato announced over excited.

"No." Gaara said flat out.

"Remember I know where you sleep boy." Kato announced.

"And you're point would be?" Gaara asked impatiently and wishing he could be somewhere else, anywhere else. But he was with Joi and that was all that mattered to him at this point.

"AH, KATO YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! IT'S OKAY MY LITTLE SAND BOY DON'T CRY!" Joi screamed as she hugged Gaara.

"Get away from me." Gaara said coldly, you could see the hurt in Joi's face as she let go of Gaara.

"Fine I'll hug Kato then gosh." Joi stalked over to Kato and flung her arms over her, "I LOVE YOU KATO!" She yelled.

"Jo take you're hands off me." Kato announced her voice like Gaara's.

"AH YOU PEOPLE TREAT ME LIKE PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Joi shrieked, Kato and Gaara both crossed there arms and walked away leaving Joi to fume in her anger.

"MOM JO'S READY TO GO HOME NOW!" Kato yelled up the stairs.

"OKAY BRING HER UP!" Dyana yelled down the stairs.

"KATO!" Joi whined, "GAARA GET OVER HERE NOW!" Joi yelled at him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him behind her. "Gaara I need a shirt my dad might blame you for something you didn't do if I'm not wearing a shirt." Joi announced not wanting Gaara to get in any trouble with her dad, if he did there would be hell to pay.

"Uh…okay I guess." Gaara flung his shirt off handing her his black shirt; he was now left in a white, muscle, under shirt.Over thatthat was his black netted shirt that most ninja's wore.

"Thanks Gaara." Joi said in a small and timid voice, something not heard from Joi unless she is just meeting someone.

"Whatever." Gaara said coldly.

"Don't whatever me boy." Joi said a playful smile on her face as they walked up the stairs.

"Whatever." Gaara replied his sickening smirk over his face, Joi guess that it was supposed to be a smile.

"Ah, you did not just say that!" Joi screeched.

"Oh but I did," Gaara said coldly, "And you know it too."

Joi smiled she liked Gaara more than she knew. "Come on Gaara let's go home." Joi announced. Once Joi was done giving everyone a hug and getting a bye monkey from the family, Joi was satisfied to leave with Kato and her mom Dyanna. Joi smiling the whole way home, they pulled into the drive way and Gaara and Joi slipped out, Joi with one last good bye, Gaara stifled them an uneasy wave good bye and they rushed into the house.

"MOM DAD I'M HOME!" Joi screamed. For Joi it felt good to be home.

"JOSEPHINE!" Joi's mom Betty screamed as she hugged her daughter.

"WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU JOSEPHINE!" Joi's father asks her in anger.

"I was in Naruto world." Joi answered trying to shove her mother off of her.

"You mean that stupid cartoon that you watch?" Her father asked.

"IT'S NOT A CARTOON!" Joi screamed prying her mother off of her just barley, after a brief pause Joi continued. "And I have proof!" She grabbed Gaara and shoved him in front of her. Gaara shot Joi a harsh glare.

"THIS IS GAARA!" Joi screamed.

"He's a guy." Her dad stated plainly.

"Yup but he's Gaara." Joi said flatly

"He's a guy." Her father repeated.

"Does the name Gaara mean nothing to you people?" Joi asked agitated.

"No but he's a guy." Her dad said a little plainly.

"Dad he's Gaara who gives if he's a guy?" Joi asks.

"I do. And he's a guy." Joi' s dad shot back.

"AH! Just shut up he's staying with us and that's final." Joi announced.

"You're a guy, out." Her dad said pointing towards the door.

"Are you saying that to me or Gaara?" Joi asked her father.

"Gaara." Her dad said in a deathly whisper. Gaara scowled at Joi's father, his eyes narrowing in a ungodly mean glare. Her dad did the same, it was as just as mean as Gaara's.

"DADDY PLEASE!" Joi bagged with a puppy dog face on.

"No and that's final." Her dad announced.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-BUT DADDY!" Joi bagged some more.

"No Joi now get him outta her." David Joi's dad said coldly. Gaara scowled some more and his glare intensified. _I can see I'm gonna have some trouble with this man. He can't boss my Joi around._ Gaara thought decidedly.

"FINE BE THAT WAY YOU BAKA!" Joi screamed at her dad. Her dad blinked at her not knowing that baka meant bastard in Japanese.

"Don't call me that Josephine." Her dad said with a some what confused voice.

"Don't scold me when you have no idea what baka means." Joi said as she grabbed Gaara's arm and hauled him out the door. She pulled out her cell phone. She then called Kato's cell phone. The conversation went something like this:

Kato: Hello?

Joi: Yow Kato

Kato: I can't get rid of you no matter how hard I try can I?

Joi: Nope not if you're life depended on it

Kato: Why are you calling me, I just left you're house five minuets ago?

Joi: I love you too Kato gosh.

Kato: Move it along poky I ain't got all day.

Joi: Bite me Kato.

Kato: I might get poisoned if I do that.

Joi: Good then you'll die and I won't have to see you any more.

Kato: That was cold Jo, just plain flat out cold.

Joi: Uh huh moving along now, can you come back and pick up Gaara?

Kato: Why I am picking up Gaara now?

Joi: Because he realized that he loves you and wants to be with you forever and ever…

Kato: Tell him I said he can itteyoshi, and that Isaac will kick his ass.

Joi: I was kidding Kato

Kato: Good because Gaara's a prick

Joi: No he's not he's my boyfriend.

Kato: WHatever now why do you want me to pick him up?

Joi: Becasue my dad won't let him stay here so he has to stay with you.

**A/N: I'm hopin' ya'll liked it, and of not tell me in a review so I can change it. Kato and I both shot ideas back and fourth for this chapter and we've got the whole month planned out for this world. Hope you guys enjoy'd it. **

**Joi**

**Khazia- **I love you too Kato...I know I was cracking up myself as I wrote it it's beautiful. I'm glad you likes Kato. I was happy to meet Isaac last night and Clayton too there friggen awesome. Clayton has some wicked slam it's, I'm lovin' it.

**Chuni luni**- I'm glad you like it, I don'tthink Kimimaro is that way but cinsidering that he works with Orochimaru I wouldn't be surprised. He just is in this fic because I'm not really sure.

**Swt2chlk-** I'm glad you like it and I hope you like chapter seven as well.

**13thshadownight-** I'm glad you like the saying ughity bugity boo I made it up randomly. I said ugna shnerga and that is awesome I thank you for that saying I'm gonna use it in the next chapter. If that's alright with you, I need your permissin to use it. Try saying Shikomitisko it's fun to say. I'm diggen' that song it's really good thanks for telling me about it.

**Gaara-Kaibutsu- **Thanks and hope you didn't die waiting for this sense it took so long.

**Gaara-Sabaku**- Thanks gladyou liked it, and hope you didn't die waiting.

**Gun. God. Angel-** Well welcome to the fan club if you wanna join, glad you liked it and as I said before I'm not sure if Kimimaro is truly like that it's just a guess.


	9. Chapter nine: Sledding

**Chapter nine: Sledding **

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter and well yeah enjoy. **

"Alright Gaara," Kato began her long speech to Gaara about the rules of the house and how to use the cell phone. "You press the number three to call Joi and this button to end the call so when you're finished talking to her you press this button. There are only a few simple rules that I expect you _will_ fallow they would be these in most important to least in that order: No killing anyone, don't ever come into my parents or my room, no killing anyone, leave the dogs alone, no killing anyone, leave me alone as much as possible, no killing anyone, stay in here until we are awake unless you're in the shower or bathroom, no killing anyone, and did I say no killing anyone?"

"Yes six times to be exact." Gaara announced snappishly.

"Good so you get my point then?" Kato asked.

"No I see nothing wrong with killing someone." Gaara pushed.

"I do and it's highly frowned upon by most societies and unfortunately for you ours being one." Kato announced then rolled her eyes, said her good night, shut the door behind her and marched down the hall and into her room being sure to shut and lock her own door.

An hour later Gaara's eyes were straining to stay open. "Must. Stay. Awake." Gaara told himself. "Why am I having trouble with this?" Gaara asked himself. "I need someone to talk too that'll wake me up for sure." Gaara then remembered the cell phone and calling Joi. He jumped up excitedly, grabbed the phone and then pressed the number three on the cell phone. Within a couple minuets a man picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The man asks on the other line, it was Joi's dad he was on the other line the one man Gaara hated more than mankind it's self.

"May I speak to Joi?" Gaara asked bitterly.

"Boy if you have a brain in that skull you will hang this phone up right now!" Joi's dad said roughly.

"May I please speak to Joi?" Gaara asked again in a prick like voice.

"Honey you have to be nice." Joi's mom could be heard from the background.

"No mam nice stopped at midnight." Her father could be heard saying to his wife.

"GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN PHONE DAD!" Joi was now heard screaming in the background. Then all that could be heard from the other side of the reciver was a loud clicking noise. Gaara wasn't sure what was going on so he just pressed the end button.

"I really do need to talk to somebody and soon or I'm gonna fall asleep and if I fall asleep that means Shukaku will be released." Gaara told himself. Gaara got back up and opened the door, he then walked down the hall and knocked on Kato's door. Within a few minuets Gaara heard Kato yelling, "AH STUPID ACCURSED CAT! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE ANYWAY!"

Kato opened the door; an abnormally fat cat ran out the door. Kato now stood in a white silk night gown.

"What in the hell do you want?" Kato asked.

"I need to talk to you." Gaara said back.

"No you don't." Kato shot back.

"Yes, yes I do."

"No, no you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No Gaara you don't."

"Yes Kato I do."

"Go to hell Gaara." Kato then slammed the door in Gaara's face and went back to bed.

"I hate this place." Gaara said to himself as he turned to go back to his room. But then an idea hit him he could take a shower. Yes a shower would surely wake him up. Gaara went into the bathroom that Kato had showed him only hours ago. He turned on the shower like Kato had shown him and stripped down. He then got in the shower, Gaara stayed in the shower for more than two hours. The water had been cold through the last hour but Gaara hadn't cared in the least. It was keeping him awake wasn't it? And really that's all that mattered, he didn't want his demon form to be released and if this is what it took then it was what he was going to do. Gaara smiled as he thought about this new world, Joi's world. No one had shunned him yet he liked it, but why weren't they shunning him? Did they not know what he is? These questions were running through Gaara's head but he couldn't answer them. Maybe starting fresh here would be better than going back home to his world. Even though he did sort of miss his friends Temari and Kankuro for some odd reason that was foreign to Gaara.

A noise broke Gaara's thoughts; it sounded like…the door opening. Gaara's eyes grew big as he remembered that Kato said to lock the door at all times. He even forgot to get a towel and hang it up on the shower curtain rack. His face turned bright red; he didn't know what to do.

"Ah…Kato!" Gaara asked, "GAARA!" Kato screamed in shock, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Kato screamed in question.

"I'm taking a shower obviously." Gaara said calmly back.

"Well….well get out!" Kato yelled.

"You want me to come out of the shower?" Gaara asked.

"NO! Stay in there let me get out of the bathroom first then it's all yours but you do need to get out." Kato announced right before running out of the bath room.

"Alrighty then." Gaara decided. After he was sure Kato had left he got out, dried off, got dressed, and then left the room. Kato was standing there right out side of the door.

"MONKEY!" Kato screamed on the other line.

"KATO!" Joi screamed on her end, "So was sup?" Joi asked

"Well I was wondering if you could come sledding with me and Gaara?" Kato asked.

"I dunno one sec let me ask." Joi said.

"MOM!" Joi screamed.

"WHAT!" Joi's mom screamed back.

"CAN I GO SLEDDING WITH KATO!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE!"

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON SO I'M GOING!"

"KATO! I CAN GO!" Joi whooped.

"You should be more nice to you're mom when you're asking her to do stuff." Kato said back hearing there whole conversation.

"Hey whatever you're into man." Joi said to Kato in a guy's aloof voice.

"Now that was beautiful Monkey." Kato decided.

"Yeah, yeah I know, anyway I'll be there pretty soon okay!" Joi decided.

"Yeah okay, bye Monkey." Kato said.

"BYE KATO!" Joi screamed then the two girls hung up.

"KATO, KATO, KATO, KATO, KATO, KATO, KATO, KATO, KATO, KATO!" Joi was now screaming at Kato as she tackled her into a hug, "GAARA, GAARA, GAARA, GAARA, GAARA, GAARA, GAARA, GAARA!" Joi screamed after getting off of Kato and running to Gaara and tackling him in bear hug. "HOWS MY LITTLE SAND BOY!" Joi asked excitedly. "Don't call me that." Gaara retorted. "LITTLE SAND BOY!" Joi screamed again as she gave Gaara a huggle (A hug and cuddle mixed.) "Get off of me now." Gaara snapped even though inside he was rather enjoying it. "B-B-BUT GAARA I MISSED YOU!" Joi yelled.

About an hour later Gaara, Joi, and Kato were in the computer room, Kato's sister Beck's was reading one of Kato's fan fictions. Joi and Kato were occupying there selves by throwing a blanket that they had found lying in the computer chair back and fourth. Joi threw it at Kato, Kato back to Joi and then Joi decided to throw it to Gaara. Gaara's instincts kicked in and he grabbed a kunai from his holder on his right leg and sliced the blanket in two. "Stay away from me I will not play in your childish games. The girls starred at each other with blank stares. Then Joi broke the silence. "AH GAARA YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" The girls cracked up.

"AHHHHH…." Kato screamed as she flew down the hill on the sled. She crashed her head smashing into a huge pile of snow. She then started cracking up hysterically. Joi screamed, "MY KATO ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" She then ran down the hill like she was crazy and fell down roughly beside Kato. "I'm fine Monkey." Kato said in a voice much like Gaara's. "OH OKAY!" Joi yelled happily. Gaara stood on top of the hill with a blank expression. These girls where stupid and pointless. Joi ran up the hill like an exited dog, she resembled Naruto very much. Kato trailing behind slowly and already a little tired out. "ALRIGHT GAARA YOUR TURN!" Joi screamed happily. "No." Gaara snapped back.

"Why not?" Joi asked. "I will not play in your childish games…have we not gone through this conversation?" Gaara asked. "AW IS MY LITTLE SAND BOY SCARED!" Joi screamed. "NO!" Gaara said roughly back. "Oh but I think he is." Joi said. "NO IM NOT!" Gaara yelled. "I CAN OUT SLED YOU ANY TIME GIRL!" Gaara screamed as he grabbed the sled out of Joi's hands. He then jumped down on it and screamed "SEE!" Gaara wasn't going anywhere he was just sitting there, he gave off a few blank stares and then, Joi and Kato smiled as they pushed him as hard as they could down the hill. Joi and Kato laughed hysterically until Gaara hit a tree that is. "MY LITTLE SAND BOY!" Joi screamed, Gaara lay there limp on the snow covered ground. Joi screamed down the hill at top speed, surprisingly in this world she could still run at light speed. When she got there Gaara turned over onto his back his eyes shut. "GAARA SPEAK TO ME GAARA!" Joi screamed.

"GAARA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Joi asked. "C-can I ask you something Joi?" Gaara asked in a weak and horse voice. "Yes anything Gaara, anything." Joi said back dramatically. "Come, come closer. " Gaara almost whispered. "Yes?" Joi asked as she got closer. "Closer." Gaara whispered. "Alright." Joi was almost touching Gaara's mouth. Gaara's hand snuck behind her head, and then he pulled her down and kissed her. This was even a surprise to Gaara, he wasn't planning on doing that but he just did. Kato saw this happening and started to scream, "GET AWAY FROM MY MONKEY!"

Joi retaliated away from Gaara. Joi really liked Gaara but she didn't want Kato to hurt him. It was too late, Kato was screaming and slapping Gaara. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU VERMIN!" Gaara screamed at Kato. They were by the house now and Gaara just happened to grab Kato by the arm when her father walked out of the door to check on them.

"OUT!" Kato's dad yelled at Gaara, he had him in an arm bar behind his back as he shoved him into a snow bank. Kato's dad was no longer letting Gaara stay with them. So Gaara had no choice but to stay with Joi and her family.

**A/N: AH, another chapter, YESNESS! This is beautiful guys thanks for reviewing and liken' my fna ficiton guys. I hope you liked this chapter as well. **

**Joi**

**Reviews:**

**XxStarryxxSkyxX:** HECK YES YOU CAN BE IN MY FAN CLUB! This is awesome I had no idea there were so many Gaara fans this is so awesome I'm so glad so many people like Gaara let alone my fic. Thanks and I'm totally happy that you want to be oin the club and that you like my fic and rock on with the bishi...!

**Khazia**: KATO! I'm glad you liked it, this chapter had the whole blanket thing that we weredoing when I was at your houseI just had to do it, and the whole come, come closer like off of the first episode of avatar with Aang and Katara. It's pricless, AH YOU DIDNOT JUST SAY THAT SPLOOSH (Soon to come) Monkey out Kato.

**Yumi darkness**: Dances to her cheer EEEE...I will keep going I promise!

**Mitsuhime:** I guess not normally it does but it didn't this time...Cries

**Gun. God. Angel:** I'm so glad you like it, my dad would so do that if I asked him if a guy could stay at my house. I'm so glad you liked it.

**Gaara-Kaibutsu:** XD I'm so happy that you thought it was funny and that you liked it I'm glad you got a good laugh you're welcome.

**Swt2chlkL**: Lol I'm so glad you liked it as well, no the stories not over and won't forbe for a while I've got this whole thing planned out so watch out! Here comes some humor!

**13thshadownight:** Cool I'll probably use it in the nextchapter, I'm glad that you too like it. The whole "RAPIST DADY SHOTHIM!" came from Kato herself Igo over to her house and we shot ideas back and fourth and the whole "I love you" thing well we actually do that at random moments it's great. XD


	10. Chapter ten: DADDY NO!

**Chapter ten: DADDY NO!**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this little bit ofhumor enjoy!**

"What is _he _doing getting into _my _car?" Joi's dad asked Joi as Joi and Gaara got into the green Blazer.

"Because…because he loves you!" Joi decided quickly Gaara scowled as Joi said this.

"I hear the scowl of love coming from the backseat at this very moment so let me make this clear when I say: He _can not_ and _is not_ coming to stay with us." Joi's dad scowled.

"I also can hear the scowl of love coming from the front seat so as you did very well let me inform you of this very clear like: Gaara has _no choice_ so he _is_ staying with us." Joi said in a scowl all her own.

At this point her father was in no mood to battle so he calmed his voice and spoke: "Let me say this calmly when I say: Why in the hell does he not have a choice?" Joi's dad had obviously not succeeded in his calm voice because he said it through clenched teeth.

"Let me say this calmly when I say: Gaara has no other choice because Kato's dad Don is no longer letting him stay at the Bailey residence." Joi fallowed her father's example and said this through clenched teeth. Joi looked up when she realized the car was literally moving something she was clearly not suspecting. Joi smiled lightly she now knew that she had won this argument for now that is.

When the green Blazer pulled into the drive way of the Russell residences home Joi jumped out quickly pulling Gaara by the arm as she ran into the house. Joi's mom who abandoned washing the dishes for the time being to see why there was a red headed teen age boy in her kitchen. "Well, well what do we have here?" Joi's mother Betty asked.

"This is my little sand boy mom have you forgotten of him already?" Joi asked her mother.

"Don't call me that!" Gaara scowled.

"No I was just…oh never mind is he staying with us for the time being?" Her mother asked.

"Apparently so." Joi answered Joi's father Davis entered the room he started to walk on but soon stopped when he noticed Gaara's glare that was set on him. Joi's dad turned around marched over to Gaara and slapped him in the back of the head so hard that Gaara went flying forward face first into the hard kitchen floor.

"AH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT! MY LITTLE SAND BOY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Joi yelled.

"I'm fine…and don't call me that!" Gaara said in another scowl he seemed to be famous for his scowl, death glare, and bad attitude.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but my little sand boy!" Joi whined.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but shut up." Gaara said coldly.

"THAT WAS COLD MY LITTLE SAND BOY!" Joi cried.

"That was the point if hadn't noticed." Gaara said coldly.

"You will be sleeping in the basement." David cut in.

"I don't s…OUCH!" Gaara cried.

"Now what were you saying my little sand boy!" Joi asked.

"That'll do just fine t-thank you." Gaara visibly twitched as he said the word thank you.

Joi grabbed Gaara's arm and dragged him down stairs with her. "That's my room, that's my brother's room, that's the bathroom, you already saw the kitchen and you don't need to see my parent's room." Joi was speaking about a million words a second.

"Joi was there any English in that sentence?" Gaara asked coldly.

"YEAH!" Joi shrieked in a happy voice.

"Alrighty then." Gaara exclaimed Joi led Gaara down stairs to the basement. Joi showed Gaara how to use the computer and the T.V. not forgetting to show him that if he ever needed to get his anger out it or just simply train all he had to do was walk over to the corner and start punching on the red stand up punching bag, "Oh and Gaara do you like want my parents to know that you're a demon?" Joi asked.

"Why would it matter?" Gaara asked.

"Look Gaara I don't think my family would shun you but they might not like the idea of you being a demon considering that they don't know that just because you're a demon doesn't mean that you aren't a nice person." Joi reassured Gaara she knew that, that was all he needed. I n fact that was what she had needed from some of her friends for a while so she knew exactly what he needed to hear.

"Why doesn't anyone shun me here?" Gaara asked.

"Because no one knows you're a demon and were going to keep it that way." Joi answered Gaara's question.

"Well why don't you shun me?" Gaara asked his emerald eyes starring at the floor. Joi took Gaara's chin in her hand and forced his eyes to meet hers.

"Because I love you for who you are, Gaara, and I know that just because you're different doesn't mean that you're not a good person." Joi said exactly what Gaara needed to be told. Joi wrapped Gaara up in a bear hug.

"GAARA!" Joi screamed as she leaped on to Gaara's back, "Get off of me." Gaara snapped.

"NO I LOVE YOU!" Joi screamed back at Gaara Joi put her hands over Gaara's eyes. "Joi I can't see," Gaara said plainly. "Get off of me now."

"NO I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!" Joi screamed some more. "Joi get off of me," Gaara continued. "Please." Gaara visibly flinched as he said the word please. The door bell rang from upstairs. "YA GAARA YA!" Joi shrieked and Gaara actually listened Gaara started to run up the stairs Joi still on his back. When they got to the door Joi ordered Gaara to open the door Gaara did as he was told. "KATO!" Joi screamed.

"MONKEY!" Kato screamed back.

"KATO!" Joi screamed back.

"MONKEY!" Kato screamed back again. "Alright that's enough." Kato said plainly.

"ALRIGHT! GAARA GIVE KATO A HUG FOR ME!" Joi ordered Gaara.

"No." Gaara said coldly.

"Fine be that way gosh!" Joi yelled as she jumped off of Gaara's back and gave Kato a bear hug. Joi then jumped back onto Gaara's back Gaara once again not liking this idea but starting to adapt to it, ran off to the basement Kato, David, and Don fallowing not too far behind. Don and David were in the basement watching the three teens watch Naruto.

"I don't like that boy." David and Don both said in unison.

"He's staying in my house." David said in disgust.

"Oh yeah?" Don asked.

"Yeah." David answered.

"Well he was sleeping one room away from my daughter." Don tried to top that.

"Oh yeah?" David asked.

"Yeah." Don answered

"Well he hugged my daughter." David topped Don's.

"Oh yeah?" Don asked.

"Yeah." David answered.

"Well he grabbed my daughters arm." Don topped David's.

"Oh yeah?" David asked.

"Yeah." Don answered.

"Well he grabbed my daughters hand." David topped Don's the competition was clearly now over. The two men looked at each other nodded and then said in unison: "Gaara let us show you how to use a riffle!"

"DADDY NO!" Both Kato and Joi yelled in unison. Gaara marched right up to the two men and started to speak, "Why do you two hate me so?" Gaara asked. Don and David both looked at each other again nodded and then punched Gaara in the face David using his right hand and Don using his left.

"AH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT! MY LITTLE SAND BOY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Joi asked Gaara but nothing but dead silence. "DADDY YOU KNOCKED MY LITTLE SAND BOY OUT!" Suddenly Gaara bolted up, "Don't call me that." Gaara said harshly he then fell back down on the floor unconscious.

**A/N: Hope you like the chapie guys this story is like never ending sheesh I hope you guys like it and I am going to inform you that we will probably go back to the Naruto world pretty soon but this time an extra person will be coming with us.**

**Reviews:**

**Alchemistangel:** Lol, I'm updating now so I hope thats as soon as possible and I'm glad you enjoy my fic.

**Chuni Luni:** I know my poor little sand boy I felt so bad for him as I wrote that, but at least my dad let him stay right? Even though in real life he wouldn't

**Lamia angel of death**: I'm glad you're still reading I thought you left us, I'm glad you still are enjoying the fic and I hope you enjoy it through out the whole thing.

**Khazia:** Lol Kato, I would give you weird looks too if you were laughing histarically as you read a chapter of my fic. I'm glad yous likes my Kato. You're so mean to my little sand boy how could you! (Starts to cry) BACK IT BIOTCH! Lol I hope you likes my Kato.

**Yumidarkness:** IM GLAD YOU LUV IT! AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING IT! XD

**13thshadownight:** Wow that's awesome so I'm not the only one who's not on good terms with her mother. That's beautiful about the sledding that's halarious and I'm sick too it sucks I'm sick with some kinda cold as well. AH POSSED CHAIR! RUN! I know if you ever get mad at my fic because I did something bad in it you can send you're fleat of evil possed chairs after me, lol! AH THE CHAIRS! I will never again slcak with this fic I swear...lol.


	11. Chapter eleven: WHY?

**Chapter eleven: WHY!**

**A/N: Alright guys here goes…**

The first thing Gaara felt was a feel of warmth something was different…for one he couldn't be knocked out or hit for that matter. So why was Joi's father able to hit him and knock him out? Why wasn't Shukaku let lose yet was he not asleep? That is what being knocked out basically is isn't it? Gaara's eyes shot open what if _his _Joi was being hurt by _his_ demon Shukaku? That just couldn't happen not _his _Joi he wouldn't be able to bear another loss from those he loved. Joi was his last hope for if she was ever to die Gaara would surly commit suicide in hopes of seeing Joi just one last time or even being there with her for eternal life in the heavens or even hell.

When Gaara's eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized there was no Shukaku trying to get _his _beloved Joi. He felt someone nudge him in the chest with a boney elbow. Gaara let his eyes trail down to see just who was now wrapping there arms around him. At first Gaara was highly shocked at the site of Joi laying on the couch with him her arms tightly wrapped around him and wasn't sure of what to do this was something no ninja academy or mission could've taught him. This was something he was supposed to learn on his own not that he ever needed a teacher in the ninja department but still he admitted he could use one for these kind of situations and he was wishing he did now more than ever. This was like some test he was never told about and it just popped up randomly and being unable to study for it meant an obvious fail.

In the end this was what Gaara was thinking: _I should fallow my heart…wait is that possible when theoretically speaking I don't really have a heart? _Gaara's hands moved without warning he wrapped his arms around the ivory haired teenage girl _his _Joi. A thin smile took over Gaara's face and Joi let out a sleepy mumble Gaara couldn't quite make out what she was saying but he got an idea and he liked it. If he was right, if he was correct she had mumbled "My little sand boy." Gaara decided that he would have to think up a nickname for her rather than _his _Joi. Gaara tried as hard as he could but his eyes would not stay open he let the darkness claim him once more.

* * *

In the middle of the night Gaara felt Joi flailing around in a struggle to get away from Gaara. Had he done something wrong what was the matter with _his _Joi? Gaara's eyes opened almost instantly. Joi's eyes were shut tight tears streaming down her face and her arms in fist as she flailed around restlessly in her sleep. Gaara grabbed the girl by her wrist to calm her down. Joi stopped flailing as her eyes jolted open in pure shock. Tears still streamed down her cheeks. "What's the matter hun?" Gaara said it again he said hun to Joi without even realizing that he had done it again…let alone last time. Joi grabbed Gaara in a bear hug it was so intense that Gaara was having trouble breathing. "Uh…Joi! Loosen up there I can't breath!" Only after Joi loosened up her grip did Gaara speak. "What's wrong hun?" Gaara said it for the third time. "They took the demon out of you and you died and…and…and…and…" Joi was talking a million words a second. Gaara put his finger over her lips to stop her and try to calm her. "You were just dreaming hun settle down."

Gaara stroked her hair it felt like velvet beautiful white velvet. (Surprise, surprise Gaara said it again for a fourth time.) Gaara smiled. "I-I know but…but I don't want you to leave me!" Joi squeaked. "Who said I would ever leave you?" Gaara asked. "No one but…you won't will you?" Joi asked this was a sore subject for Joi. "I promise as long as you promise me you'll never leave me either." Gaara announced. "I promise!" Joi said happily. "Then I promise as well." Gaara answered back.

Gaara lay there thinking while Joi huggled him to sleep. _What would be a good nickname for my Joi…? _Gaara thought for a moment as he lay there. Joi's hold was tight and it felt so right. Gaara couldn't seem to help but think about how Joi had saved him from the darkness that was eating away at his heart like a light of hope. _That's it hope I can call her my hope her nickname's hope! _Gaara told himself after which he fell asleep in Joi's arms.

* * *

Joi held Gaara's hand as she pulled him behind her she was running towards Kato, Abby, Clayton, Robert and obviously Isaac hadn't yet arrived. Joi was in a pink dress with silver heels so Joi's run was more of a walk she was lucky she could even walk in "those stupid things" as Joi always put it she was of course referring to the heels. The first time Joi had ever worn high heels was with her friend Kato in the mall. They were in one of the stores and there were these rockin' awesome high heeled boots that Joi liked. So Joi decided why not I'm going to try them on this did not end well.

Joi had gotten them on and stood up well but walking was a whole other story. Joi took one step in the heels and after that all that could be heard was a loud crack as Joi's behind collided with the hard tile floor. But Joi had to wear high heels to a formal dance they would be just taking them off as soon as they got into the hall anyway; there Kingdom Hall decided to let the teens have a dance for Jehovah Witness teenagers only.

By this time Isaac was already a Jehovah Witness so they he was welcome to come, Gaara was to be said visiting from a Kingdom Hall in Alaska and Clayton was also to be said visiting from Alaska. Many visitors from nearby Kingdom Halls were coming so they saw no problem in this. Joi still clutched Gaara's hand in hers as they ran up. Kato instantly looked at Joi and Gaara's locked hands. Kato smiled and was about to say something when Isaac came into the scene he grabbed Kato's hand like Joi had Gaara's. This was Joi's turn to smile.

Isaac and Kato had always wanted to hook up and now that she was old enough to date sure enough they were. Joi hadn't yet gotten an approval of Gaara from Kato so Joi knew she couldn't date him until her okay in the matter. Isaac had now noticed the sharing of hands now and was wondering what Monkey was doing holding a guys hand Joi never really was the type that would hold hands and cuddle she was hard core, in this world Joi never cried and was always strong especially for her friends. Although Joi showed different in Naruto's world but she had the right to do so in a world she didn't know even if it had always been her dream to go into that world.

"Monkey why are you holding that dude's hand?" Isaac asked Joi Gaara dropped Joi's hand quickly Joi decided to grab it back up (You should know what comes next…) "Gaara's my boyfriend!" Joi said in an overly sweet voice. Gaara, and Kato both rolled there eyes simply.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Isaac asked, "You two have totally different personalities."

"No he's my little sand boy!" Joi said in her overly sweet voice.

"Don't call me that!" Gaara scowled. Gaara then looked at Joi with a sikening smirk on his face as he said this, "Come on Hope I thought we weren't gonna tell anyone about this and you promised that if I didn't call you Hope you wouldn't call me you're little sand boy." Gaara was out to embarrass Joi as much as possible just like she had done to him in front of his team mates.

"OOPPSS SORRY! Guess I forgot short attention span." Joi announced playing around but everyone else around them was taking this seriously. Kato starred at her Monkey in disbelief Monkey hadn't gotten her approval of Gaara so she knew something was up. "Aw come on Kato you know I'm jokin' with Gaara and he's jokin' with me I would ask you're approval before I did anything like that, gosh!" Joi yelled.

"Well don't worry I'll save you Joi because you don't have my approval!" Kato said back while rolling her eyes.

"That's cold Kato." Joi mumbled.

"Hey I'm a cold person." Kato said back.

"Of course that's why you and Isaac make such a cute couple!" Joi visibly flinched as she said the word cute.

"Okay Gaara." Kato said flatly, Kato always called Joi Gaara when she flinched as she said words such as cute, or love.

"What?" Gaara asked Kato had forgotten that he was in their world with them.  
"Nothing never mind Gaara." Kato said flatly Joi smirked a sickening smirk, she decided it was time to try and make Gaara as jealous as possible. Joi let go of Gaara's hand and ran over to Isaac breaking his hold with Kato and talking him in a huge bear hug. Isaac wasn't too found of the idea and let out a loud GAH! Sound as he hit the ground. Isaac then gave Joi a hardy shove to get her away from himself. Joi hit the ground beside them hard and rolled over onto her back laughing hysterically. Kato realized that Joi was clutching her nose as she laughed.

"ISAAC MY MONKEY!" Kato shrieked. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY MONKEY?" Kato asked as she dropped to her knees by her Monkey. "MY MONKEY ARE YOU OKAY?" Kato asked. "My…Nose…It's…Bleeding!" Joi paused in between every word to laugh. That was all Gaara needed to get as mad as he possibly could, that man hurt his Hope! Gaara grabbed Isaac by the collar of his shirt roughly. Isaac had pure worry in his face what was this crazy kid doing? Gaara held him by his collar Isaac's feet just barley touching the ground.

"You hurt my Hope." Gaara said flatly. "Now you'll pay." Gaara brought his hand that was now balled in a fist back to punch Isaac in the face. But before Gaara could move it forward his hand was grabbed by Kato. "Don't Gaara." Kato said stiffly in a voice much like Gaara's. "Why not?" Gaara asked through clenched teeth. Gaara then broke Kato's hold on his arm and grabbed hers. At this point Clayton and Abby were starring at them in disbelief. Joi jumped up blood dripping down her face and into her open mouth but Joi didn't mind she liked the taste of blood. Joi grabbed Gaara quickly and spun him away from Kato. "Don't touch my Kato Gaara you'll pay even if I do love you." Joi said flatly and then she punched Gaara's nose as hard as anyone's ever seen her punch someone even though it wasn't her hardest.

Then Isaac jumped up and punched Gaara in the face while saying: "Don't touch my love."

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE QUIT HITTING ME!" Gaara yelled in question.

**Reviews:**

**Paprika012345: **Hey! Glad yous likes, wanna be in my Gaara fan club?

**Pyree: **Well I'm glad you found it funny...so did I as I was writing it.

**Grace Sabaku:** I'm hurrying GOSH! Okay yeah hope you like this chapie.

**Lamia angel of death:** I wana hide him in my closet too...Sniffle, sniffle but that wouldn't exactly be something someone would want to read...Starts to cry wait...I don't cry...THIS ISNT FAIR!

**Setg'-in: **Hey, hey, hey I'm glad you likes dude...later.

**Animeluver911:** I hope that was enough fluff for yas...I suck at writing fluff so I apologize for this.

**Mitsuhimi:** Lol AH GAARA'S POSSESSED!

**Yumidarkness:** So did I when I was writing it.

**Swt2chlk:** Well I'm pretty sure this chappie answered that question for you.

**Chuniluni:** I know it was great...KATO LERVED IT TOO! WE ALL LERVE IT! EEEEEE!


	12. Chapter twelve: Dance Gaaza dance!

**Chapter twelve: Dance Gaaza dance!**

"DANCE GAAZA DANCE…Gaaza…wait…that's not right…" Joi said.

"What did you call me?" Gaara asked in a deep voice.

"That's worse than calling me little sand boy…if you call me that again I will kill you." Gaara said his little catch phrase.

"I'll call you Gaaza for the rest of my god damn life if I damn well want too!" Joi shot back.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Gaara screamed losing his temper.

"IF YOU DON'T DANCE WITH ME I'LL CALL YOU IT FOR THE REST OF MY GOD DAMN LIFE!" Joi screamed back at Gaara.

"You're life will be very short if that's the cases." Gaara said in a cold voice.

"AH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Joi screamed at this point everyone at the dance was starring at them. Joi suddenly had a change of heart, whether it was from the crowd starring at her or the saddened face that was on Gaara that somehow reminded her of well herself. Joi walked up grabbed Gaara by the arm and told the gang that they'd be right back. When they were in the parking lot Gaara thought he was going to get an ass chewing that he'd never forget. But this Gaara did not get Joi simply starred at the paved parking lot cement and spoke, "Gaara I'm sorry I called you Gaaza and is there something wrong with you today? Like is something bugging you more than it normally does?" Joi asked Gaara after apologizing. Gaara slipped his hand underneath Joi's chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Kato was watching this from a Kingdom hall window.

"It's alright my Hope and yes something is bothering me but I'm not going to bring it up when you're in such a happy mood." Gaara retaliated.

"Gaara if it's something important to you then we need to talk about it." Joi pushed.

"If you're going to put it that way…then…It's not in anyway important." Gaara said taking his hand away from Joi's chin.

"Obviously it's important if it's getting you down so let's talk about it." Joi told Gaara worriedly.

"We can later." Gaara said now looking down at the pavement.

"No Gaara we need to now we can leave the party if you want…" Joi trailed off when she heard soft footsteps coming there way, it was Isaac.

"Kato asked me to come check on you guys." Isaac announced.

"Why in the hell does Kato want you to check on me?" Joi asked.

"Okay maybe Kato didn't send me but…I wanted to make sure you guys were all right okay?" Isaac said guiltily.

"Whatever Isaac, would you be able to take Gaara and me home?" Joi asked.

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"No need were staying." Gaara announced he then grabbed Joi by the arm and directed her back into the Kingdom Hall Isaac trailing not too far behind.

By the time they got back into the Hall there was a slow dance song just starting Isaac instantly took off to go get Kato to dance. Joi turned to Gaara. "Wanna dance?" Joi asked.

"I don't dance." Gaara put out coldly. "Ah…fine be that way," Joi looked around and saw Clayton had no one to dance with. "I'll just go ask Clayton!" Joi then ran to Clayton and before she could even ask him he asked her if she would mind dancing with him and of course Joi didn't mind at all. After slow dancing with Clayton Joi walked back to Gaara and smiled sweetly but before she could say anything Gaara grabbed Joi's arm and led her to the dance floor another slow song was on it was Over and over by Tim McGraw and Nelly.

"Gaara you don't have to dance with me if you don't want too." Joi said as he put his hands on her waist.

"No I really want to I just needed to see how it was done and I didn't like how that guy was looking at you." Gaara hissed.

"He's 'just a friend'." Joi announced.

"And am I 'just a friend'?" Gaara asked, Joi deeply blushed she didn't know what to say because her feelings for Gaara were so deep that there was no way to express them in words. Joi smiled and for answer she rested her head on his chest her face snuggling into the crick of Gaara's neck. Isaac and Kato awed at this as they two were slow dancing again. Kato smiled she knew what she had to do she had to give Joi a yes on approval if Joi ever asked and if she didn't soon then Kato would just bring up the subject and say yes anyway so Joi knew. At the end of the dance Isaac drove Kato, Clayton, Gaara, and Joi home. Kato was coming over to Joi's for the night and of course Gaara was as well they were all going to the mall tomorrow to shop or Gaara's cloths. Isaac would be attending this event as well.

Gaara looked over Joi's shoulder as Joi and Kato wrote a short fan fiction about them in Naruto world and meeting team number seven that team consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi Sensei. Gaara learned from this that Joi and Kato had a loathing for Sakura and Sasuke they believed that Sasuke was a prick and that Sakura was completely useless. Joi loved Naruto which sort of made Gaara a little upset that Joi "loved another man" and Kato evidently loved Kakashi even though she claimed to love Isaac this made no sense whatsoever to the red headed ANBU member. Joi noticed the distain in Gaara's eyes as he said the name Naruto after Joi had told him that she loved Uzumaki. Joi smiled and told him that she wasn't really in love with him but rather a fan of him Joi made that correction and also added that there was a fine line between the two different kinds of love and then Gaara asked the worst question he could've. "What side of the line am I on?" Gaara asked.

Kato giggled. "Uh…erm…well…I don't have my Kato's permission therefore you're not on either quite yet." Joi made up an excuse and then looked at Kato. Kato was waiting for this time when she would have to give her Monkey permission for her to like a guy so Kato smiled and spoke, "My dear Monkey you and Gaara are the cutest couple I've ever seen and Gaara treats you like his utmost prized possession so I highly approve of you're relationship with Gaara whatever that relationship maybe." Joi was shocked Kato hated Gaara and yet she still approved of there relationship it made no sense was Kato only out for Joi's happiness or was Kato just simply giving Joi what she wanted? Joi would never know but Joi was very grateful that Kato had said that.

Kato had finally fallen asleep on the couch next to her Joi slyly got up and slipped up the stairs where Gaara was. "Gaara," Joi whispered, "What's wrong?" She heard her parents stir in the other room. "Nothing," Gaara answered after a long pause. "There's gotta be something wrong if you're acting this way." Joi snapped. "When I say nothing's wrong I mean nothings wrong Hope." Joi smiled she liked that name Hope. "When'd you come up with that name?" Joi asked Gaara. "What name?" Gaara asked. "Hope," Joi answered. "Oh…well you are my hope after all I see you as my light of hope." Gaara nodded away as he said this then his face turned bright red and he looked away. "I like that name." Joi decided and then gave Gaara a bear hug. "Now tell me what's wrong my little sand boy," Joi demanded Gaara. "Alright fine if you insist then I suppose I must bother you with my disgraceful problems. I've been thinking a lot lately about my world and about how the people shunned me there and all and I just still have that heat ache it's eating me away I mean look at you you're so nice to me and all those other people are so cold and heartless…wait…don't call me that!" Gaara announced as he starred at the ground.

"Aw Gaara is that all that's bugging you?" Joi asked. "Yeah that's all," Gaara answered.

"Oh I'm sorry my little sand boy just keep you're chin up I know exactly how you feel on this matter, look people are…how do I put this…? Humans…well when a human sees something that's different than them they scared and so they shun that thing that makes them scarred as a way of power. So do you see what I mean? I know exactly what you're feeling but you must realize that not everyone is like that for example yours truly! And Naruto Uzumaki, and my cousin little D. won't ever judge you he didn't judge me so were all good." Joi said talking about one hundred words per second.

"Why would anyone judge you and how do you know what I'm feeling." Gaara asked.

"Were not talking about me so it doesn't matter." Joi said plainly.

"We may not be talking about you but it still does matter so out with it!" Gaara pushed.

"If you ask me one more time I'll kill you." Joi said in a voice much like Gaara's.

"God damn it Joi why won't you answer any of my questions? So far including this one you've dodged three of my questions! If you don't answer me I will kill you." Gaara snapped.

"You would never kill me Gaara." Joi said in a low voice and then gave him a hug and whispered the answer in his ear. Gaara smiled at the first two answers but the third broke his heart the third answer was to the question he had just asked.

"Oh…I'm sorry Hope." Gaara visibly flinched as he said sorry but he'd just have to adapt to things like that and Joi needed to as well.

"Monkey get you're ass up now!" Kato hissed in a whisper Joi had fallen asleep upstairs with Gaara.

"Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone." Joi growled.

"Joi you better get up now and I mean it you fell asleep with Gaara up here and if you're parents wake up soon you're a goner!" Kato hissed some more at the words of this Joi tried to jump up but she was tangled with Gaara.

"Gaara let go of me damn it!" Joi hissed at him Gaara's eyes opened and at the site of an angry Kato he instantly let go of Joi and jumped up leaving Joi still on the ground. Gaara grabbed Joi by the shoulders and stood her on her feet.

Gaara, Kato, and Joi pilled into Isaac's truck. The truck sped away with all four of them. Once they were at the mall the girls decided to skip to the mall entrance Gaara and Isaac fallowing not too far behind. The girls were at the door waiting for the guys when they came they went into the mall. "Where too first?" Kato asked. "Were going to Hott Topic first of course!" Joi shrieked. "Oh my Gaara not Hott Topic I beg of you!" Kato and Isaac said in unison they didn't like Hott Topic like Joi did to them Hott Topic was like an all pink store to Joi. Hott Topic was an all black and anime store in other words this was the gothic people and anime obsessed people's dream store it also had shirts with the latest band logo's

"Wha?" Gaara asked referring to the comment about oh my Gaara.

"Never mind." Kato, Isaac, and Joi all said in unison.

"Look if you two rather Gaara and I can go in and you guys can wait for us outside of the store," Joi said loosely.

"Will you tell me if there are any head bands?" Kato asked.

"Yes of course I will. You know if you really want too you may have my leaf nation head band since I now have a sand nation head band!" Joi offered but Kato refused her offer even though it maybe one of her only options.

Joi grabbed a Green Day shirt for Gaara and three other band shirts those including Simple plan, Bowling for soup, Salvia, and one anime shirt that had Gaara himself on it and then in bold letters it had the words _"I will kill you!" _in the front under his face and on the back it stated, _"WARNING! I am in a Gaara mood stay at the least five feet away!" _They then went to Hollister and got Gaara some blue jeans. Joi and Gaara felt completely out of place in this store there dispositions were the complete opposites from the people within the store. "Let's get out of here now!" Joi hissed after paying she then grabbed Gaara's wrist and dragged him out of the store as quickly as possible. Kato and Isaac laughed at how out of place Gaara and Joi were in that pink prep store as Joi put it.

Isaac, Kato, Gaara, and Joi walked to the food court of the mall. Kato looked at Gaara and saw his arms crossed defensively over his chest as he walked his gaze not in front of him but rather at the ground on which he was walking. "Gaara you are a dismal failure at being social aren't you?" Kato asked.

"If you talk to me I will kill you," Gaara snapped.

"You see that right there is what I'm talking about!" Kato hissed, "You better not embarrass me in here boy!"

"AH! Kato how could you say that to my little sand boy?" Joi asked she was getting a little pissed.

"Well it's true he's completely embarrassing to be around I mean seriously look at him all he does is mope I don't know what in the hell his god damn problem is lately but it's got to stop!" Kato hissed some more.

"Why are you making this such a big deal Kato!" Joi asked as she nudged Kato in the side hard enough to make her gasp for air.

"God damn it Joi what was that for!" Kato shrieked.

"What are you on today? Let me guess tampons!" Joi was officially pissed.

"NO! Why in the hell are you on that demons side!" Then Kato realized what she had just said she said demon…that was all Joi could handle how could she call Gaara a demon she probably just broke Gaara's heart if he still had one.

"Kato let me ask you this if I was a demon would you still be my friend? This is exactly why I kept my secret from you for so long! You're just like the rest of them you're scared of something different so you need some refuge some power that will disable the difference the difference in this case being Gaara and me as well!" Joi was close to tears now but Kato didn't notice this as much as she noticed how pale Joi's face had gotten. Gaara and Isaac noticed as well, but Kato disregarded it.

"Gaara," Kato announced, "Hold this," Kato shoved her purse into Gaara's hands he had no choice but to hold her purse, "MY PURSE SECURITY!" Kato screamed at that moment a nearby security guard grabbed Gaara by the shoulders three others ran up and started at Gaara.

"KATO NO!" Joi screamed, "GAARA NO DON'T KILL THEM!" Joi tore the purse from Gaara's hands and held it high. "Look you idiot security guards I have the purse and that's my friend I gave him the purse to hold onto for my friend Kate here and she thought it was someone I didn't know but I do know him he's Gaara! So unhand him I'm so sorry about the mix up!" Joi said in one breath she was excellent when it came to making up excuses or lies she hadn't had much practice it was just some natural talent that she seemed to have. The security guards starred at Joi blankly for a moment trying to process the information and after around five minuets they got off the red-head and let Gaara up Gaara scowled at them but his scowl stopped when Joi tackled him in a bear hug screaming, "MY LITTLE SAND BOY I THOUGHT THEY WERE GONNA HURT YOU! I'M SORRY THAT HAPPENED I THOUGHT KATE KNEW WHO YOU WERE! I'M SO SORRY!" The security guards quickly left the screaming girl.

"Kato!" Joi hissed in a deathly whisper, "That was so close don't ever do that again…OUCH!" Joi clutched her stomach and dropped to her knees. "MY STOMACH AND MY JOINTS FEEL LIKE THERE BURNING!" Joi said loudly and then she started to laugh hysterically at the pain.

"MONKEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Kato screamed in question.

**Reviewers:**

**13thshadownight:** He, he I don't think theres anyway to hit someone over the phone but I'm sure someday you're friends dream will be fulfilled with the evolvation of our planet. And I as well hate when people hit me and won't stop it's so annoying.

**Swt2chlk:** Lol glad it answered it, I'm flattered that you think I'm a good writer I haven't been told that before so thank you.

**Chuni Luni:** I'm so glad you like the chapie, I know it hurt to write Gaara getting hit I almost cried...wait I can't cry this isn't fair! Ehm, alright moment over, anyway I hope you liked this one as well.

**Paprika01234:** YAY! WELCOME TO THE CLUB! I love Gaara too he's my favorite character tied with Naruto, and Kimimaro of course why I like Kimi I'll never know but...he's my tribal daddy so I have to love him. Oh I know how annoying Gaara's so weird that's why we love him so much though.


	13. Chapter thirteen: The disadvantage

**Chapter thirteen: The disadvantage of being in the Kaguya clan**

**A/N: Alright guys here's another chapie, now in this it's like the day after the dance but pretty soon here were going to have a short time skip and after one month there going back to Gaara's world but this time there taking an extra person with them that's all I'm saying. **

Gaara was the first to Joi's side he grabbed her up bridle style he knew what was wrong with her the Kaguya clan all had a disease it was mixture between what most people thought cancer, arthritis, and lupus.

"Where's a doctor!" Gaara asked quickly.

"Get into the car now!" Isaac announced, quickly the four teens ran to the car Gaara wouldn't let anyone but himself touch Joi at this point, he knew what was going on and the rest had no apparent clue. When they arrived at the hospital Gaara jumped out of the car and ran faster than the speed of light. Kato and Isaac were out of the car by the time Gaara was handing Joi to a medic.

"What's wrong with her?" The nurse asked Gaara.

"She has a disease as far as the doctors know it's something between a bad case of arthritis, cancer, or lupus! Her bones feel like there burning and she has a high fever not forgetting the fact that she's passed out and we can not awaken her!" Gaara announced as quickly as he possibly could.

"Are you family!" The nurse asked.

"Close enough I'm her…her…fiancé!" Gaara thought quickly he had to be in the room with her he couldn't stand to be anywhere else.

"Oh…alright you can come in obviously you're immediate family!" The nurse ushered him into a room where Joi was already laying, they weren't dong anything for her he didn't understand why they weren't running tests or healing her. Joi stirred in the bed next to Gaara. "Gaara, Gaara help." Gaara heard Joi whisper in her sleep.

"I'm doing all I can Hope I'm sorry." Gaara whispered back and then entwined his hand with Joi's. Around a half an hour later a doctor came in he had round glasses on and white hair. Gaara scowled at this man he should've been here earlier for example when he first brought her in. The doctor examined her and then walked out without another word, he then came back after about thirty minuets and started questioning Gaara.

"How old is she?" The doctor asked.

"Fifteen," Gaara put coldly.

"And may I ask how old you are?" The doctor asked Gaara.

" Fourteen," Gaara announced.

"And do you have an occupation."

"ANB…look here doctor the purpose of this visit is for Josephine," The word Josephine was foreign on Gaara's tongue, "Not me so if you don't mind can we skip this bull shit and find out what's wrong with my fiancé?" Gaara snapped.

"That's another question I have are you two younglings really arranged to be married?" The doctor asked.

"Yes indeed we are," Gaara paused for a moment, "But you see our parents don't know yet so…Josephine and I don't wear our rings yet and…that's why you mustn't tell anyone of this," Gaara wasn't quite as good at this as Joi was.

"Alright then and one last question what's you're name?"

"Once again I see no relation with this and my fiancé but if you must know my name is Gaara," Gaara snapped.

"Okay," The doctor said and then walked out of the room without another word. Gaara sat there in complete shock for a moment unsure of what to do, he thought the doctor was there and asking the questions for Joi's purpose. Gaara grabbed Joi's hand again, at this Joi's eyes opened.

"Gaara?" Joi asked.

"JOI!" Gaara yelled and then hugged her, "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"My bones still hurt and my head hurts too," Joi announced Gaara looked at Joi pity glinted in his eyes and Joi didn't like it, "Let's go home, Gaara, please!"

"But you're sick," Gaara said in a low voice.

"I'm fine I promise," Joi answered.

"But since you're a descendent from the Kaguya clan then you may have Kimimaro's disease," Gaara announced thinking hard on the matter, "Only Kimimaro showed signs of this in the entire clan so that must mean you're a descendant from Kimimaro himself or one of his family members before that member of the clan died."

"How is that possible," Joi asked, "My parents aren't from the Kaguya…wait…is it possible…?" Joi asked Gaara.

"I don't know but if we came from my world into yours then it's very possible that you're real parents came from my world and got stuck here then having a child…that child being you and dieing when you were two in a car accident…that really does make Kimimaro the last one and then that leaves you…and being that you're parents were probably related to Kimimaro well that makes it to where this disease skips generations…and well you got it and Kimimaro is related to you and…you have the power of Corpse Bone Pulse!" Gaara said almost in one breath.

"There's a possibility that you maybe right," Joi said, "So let's get out of here." The doctor walked back in. "Well Gaara it seems there is nothing more we can do for you're fiancé and I'm very sorry just keep her at home and keep an eye on her which I'm sure you being her fiancé will have no problem doing." The doctor just had to say fiancé didn't he? Stupid doctors you'd think they wouldn't share that information with…wait…Joi was giving Gaara one hell of a death glare.

"When did this…OUCH!" Gaara squeezed Joi's hand as hard as he possibly could to get her to stop.

"What were you going to say my Hope?" Gaara asked through clenched teeth.

"I was going to say wow I can't wait to get married," Joi said back to Gaara through clenched teeth as well.

"That's what I thought you were going to say, now let's get you out of here and back to bed at home," Gaara told Joi.

"Yes let's," Joi said back in a hurry she wanted to go home right away. Joi stood up and started to walk but stopped when she felt something pull on her skin on her left arm. Joi's eyes grew big she knew what was going on; there was an IV in her left arm. The doctor came near her to pull it out before she moved but Joi pushed his hand away Joi then took another step and the IV ripped through her skin and the vein that it at one time was in blood seeped fourth from the cut Joi got a light chuckle out of this and then started to walk but soon her legs gave out and Gaara caught her before she hit the ground. Joi smiled lightly at Gaara's attempt to be nice to her he wasn't exactly the best at that kind of thing but he didn't really get much practice of it back at home so that was alright.

"Thank you Gaara," Joi said quietly.

"Yes anytime Hope," Gaara said back Gaara carried Joi to the waiting room when Joi saw Kato and Isaac Joi did the most stupidest thing she could've possibly done.

"Hey guys guess what Gaara's my fiancé!" Joi announced loudly it was right after Joi said this that she realized her parents were standing right next to Kato and Isaac. Joi, Kato, Isaac, and even Gaara let out a loud gasp.

"He's not staying in our house," Joi's dad commented.

"Honey be nice," Joi's mom Betty told Joi's dad David.

"No mam nice stopped the first time I saw that red-headed demon!" Joi winced at her father's choice of words as did Gaara.

"Oh crump…oh…UGHTY BUGITY BOO…DADDY I WAS KIDDING!" Joi yelled at her father, "Gaara's just my friend my friend you see?" Joi asked.

"You mean you're friend with benefits?" Kato asked.

"AH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! AND INFRONT OF MY DAD TOO!" Joi screamed.

"That was for the nice comment in the mall," Kato declared sarcastically.

"Whatever," Joi said in a voice much like Gaara's Joi then crossed her arms defensively around her chest.

"Okay Gaara," Kato said as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Gaara hissed.

"Never mind Gaara," Isaac, Kato, and Joi said all at once.

"OH M Y GAARA DAD GAARA HAS TO STAY WITH US THERE'S NO WHERE ELSE FOR HIM TO GO!" Joi yelled.

"Yes there is," Joi's dad said in a voice much like Gaara's.

"And where is that?" Joi asked her dad.

"On the street," He father answered.

"Dad I swear to Gaara if you toss my little sand boy out on the street you will lose you're daughter forever because I will go with him," Joi announced with a Gaara glare.

"I won't be losing much now will I?" Joi's dad asked sarcastically.

"Come on Gaara let's go," Joi said tugging on his Green day shirt that Gaara had slipped into at the mall before Joi had collapsed.

"Alright, alright he can stay but I'll be watching him like a hawk," Joi's dad said stubbornly.

" Fine. Okay. Whatever," Joi said just as stubbornly.

**A/N: I hope you likey guys this chapter doesn't have a lot of humor in it but we needed some drama for the hell of it. I like writing drama but there's not going to be a lot in this fic because that's just not fun and humor and fluff's a lot funnier. By the way I'm posting two or three (Depending on how much I get done) chapters at a time today I know I'm posting like crazy but that's because I'm banned from the computer for a while so whenever I can get on I'm trying to post whatever I've got so no skipping and enjoy.**


	14. Chapter fouteen: Girls night out

**Chapter fourteen: Girls night out!**

**A/N: Alright here's the time skip guys this is one day before the end of the month so here we go some major humor in this one. **

**Disclaimer: I figure it's about time I say this again just to refresh you're guys' memories: I do not in anyway own Naruto or any characters or things related to Naruto whether the show or manga. **

Kato, Abby, Gaara, Joi, and Kato's sister Beck's all piled out of the silver SUV as fast as they possibly could which wasn't that fast considering that they were all occupied by there mad giggling from the inside jokes they were crackling and the new ones that were coming into their vocabulary. By the time the four girls were out of the car Gaara was already out of the car and standing across the street at the door of the Subway restaurant that they were planning on eating at if he would've only knew what girls night out meant he surly wouldn't have even considered getting into the silver SUV with the four girls.

The four girls linked arms and started to skip happily across the street they had just passed a car full of teenaged boys when they heard a voice from within that car yell, "HEY GIRLS WHY DON'T YOU DISS THAT RED-HEADED BOY AND LET THE REAL MEN TAKE CARE OF YOU!" The teenaged boy yelled from within the car. Gaara was officially pissed not only had he insulted him but he had hit on his Hope.

"YOU FOUL LITTLE BAKAS!" Gaara screamed at the boys in the car Gaara started to walk toward them.

"GAARA NO!" Kato screamed and then tackled him to the ground. This small gesture didn't slow the red-headed ANBU down at all Gaara drug Kato and himself across the pavement with just his arms.

"AH…NOT…WORKING…MONKEY, MONKEY HELP!" Kato cried.

"Aw come on Kato just let him go you can kill the foul little baka's for all I care," Joi told Kato in an over aloof voice if you compared someone to Joi's acts right now Kakashi Sensei would surly take the cake.

"MONKEY YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW GAARA CAN NOT GO AROUND KILLING PEOPLE!" Kato yelled at Joi by the time Gaara had roughly shoved Kato off his back the car was driving away. In the back window of the car Joi saw someone flicking Gaara off.

"OH THAT IS IT!" Joi screamed in rage, "NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE FLICKS MY LITTLE SAND BOY OFF EVER!" Joi stalked up to the side walk end and shot a bone fourth from her finger the bone went through the cars back windshield and hit the driver in the back of the head leaving him unconscious the car swerved and hit a red fire hydrant. Joi started to cackle as did Gaara Joi and Gaara shared a slam it between one another their bones could be heard cracking as their fists met one another. At least Joi had been able to teach Gaara that much during the time in which they had been in Joi's world.

"Nice one Joi that was wicked awesome," Gaara said in a harsh voice.

"MONKEY!" Kato cried, "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT…" Kato went on with her lecture for about twenty minuets but when Joi didn't answer her Kato got suspicious and turned around no one was there just a couple people looking at her and wondering who in the hell she was talking to, "HEY THEY LEFT ME!" Kato cried and then ran into the subway. The men in the subway must've thought the girls were insane. Joi was the loudest out of the girls and all the rest were trying there hardest to shit her up.

"Monkey be quiet you're so loud," Beck's Kato's older sister commented.

"I'M NOT LOUD!" Joi yelled.

"Then what was that?" The girls asked as they started to crack up the guys that served the girls subs felt extremely sorry for Gaara the only guy outta the bunch but then again he had four women all to his self what more could a guy ask for? Gaara's gaze was set on only one girl out of the four that was Joi his Hope.

The next stop was K-mart one of the only stores in the town that wasn't full and over stuffed with people they didn't want anymore incidents at least not all in the same night if possible. Gaara scowled at the girls as they pushed all the buttons on the little kid's toys in the toy isle. Gaara couldn't believe that the girls found this in anyway whatsoever fun and neither did Joi she stood there arms crossed defensively waiting for Kato, Abby, and Beck's to get done with what ever the hell they were doing. When they were finally done they went into the women's cloths section Gaara did not want to be here on this "girls night out" thing at all at this point.

"BECK'S YOU RETARD THAT WAS A SCAB!" Kato cried Beck's had a thing about ears when there was something in someone's ear she would get it out no matter what and in this case there was a scab in Kato's ear. A small amount of blood dripped from the now opened scab.

"Blood," Gaara hissed in a whisper to which no one heard.

Kato let out a shriek when she felt the wet feeling in her ear she let out a shriek for the third time when she realized just what the wet feeling was from. "GAARA THAT'S DISGUSTING GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Gaara was licking the blood from Kato's ear with satisfaction at that. Joi grabbed Gaara by the shoulder and forced him to stay away from Kato but on accident Gaara's head hit Joi's nose it started to bleed.

"Blood," Gaara hissed again and then turned to Joi and licked the blood from her nose.

"GAARA NO!" Joi cried and then started to sprint to the women's bathroom Kato, Abby, Beck's and Gaara fallowed her in a sprint. Joi pushed the door that led to the women's bathroom and his within it. Kato, Abby, and Beck's pilled into the bathroom as well. Gaara was lost for the time being but he soon found them by fallowing the smell of blood. Gaara wiped the door open and walked in.

"WICKED BOY!" Joi screamed and then slapped Gaara in the face Joi then fell to her knees clung to Gaara's legs and cried, "I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU!"

"Dude you wigged out like…HAKU'S MOM!" Kato yelled in joy.

"Yeah I did didn't I?" Joi stood up, "But seriously Gaara this is the women's bathroom! Do I need to spell it out for you the W-O-M-E-N-S…bathroom!" Joi said making the letters in the air with her finger. Gaara looked at her, her nose bleed had stopped and there really was no point in him being in the women's bathroom any longer so he left and waited outside of the door for the four women to emerge.

**A/N: Wow that was great I laughed as I wrote this chapie it was beautiful and fun to write. I hope you guys like it as much as I did writing it. NO SKIPPING!**


	15. Chapter fifteen: Gaara night

**Chapter fifteen: Gaara and Joi return with some extra luggage **

**A/N: Alright guys this is the very next day the end of the month! Enjoy!**

Kato, Gaara, and Joi were all at Red Lobster in Traverse city awaiting for there meals. Kato crouched down low so her eyes were only visible at the top of the menu, "Where's the biscuits!" Kato asked with a pair of shifty eyes Joi cracked up and Gaara not knowing the history of this inside joke had no clue why the girls were laughing at something so stupid.

"Why in the hell do you guys laugh at something so stupid?" Gaara asked clearly confused.

"AH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Joi cried and stood up she looked around for something to throw at Gaara, all that she saw was an extra large cup of coke so Joi grabbed it and threw it at Gaara with a loud sploosh like sound.

"AH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Gaara cried he then looked around for something to throw back at Joi and like Joi all Gaara could find was his extra large coke that he had ordered along with Joi so like Joi he picked up and threw it at Joi in return for what Joi had done to him. Kato sat there her hand on her fore head and shaking her head slightly as she said, "I so don't know you guys right now!"

"YES YOU DO!" Joi yelled at this point the manger was standing next to them.

"I hate to ask such a thing as this to any costumer but would you three kindly leave my restaurant?" The tall man asked.

"HE STARTED IT!" Joi cried as she pointed at Gaara.

"NO I DIDN'T SHE DID!" Gaara cried as he pointed back at her.

"OKAY SO I THREW THE FIRST COKE BUT HE MADE ME DO IT I SWEAR!" Joi cried, Kato grabbed Joi and Gaara by there ears while saying, "You guys will never mature will you? I'm so sorry about this mister it'll never happen again because we won't be back again," Kato told the man and then marched out of the restaurant.

It was Naruto night or in this case it renamed Gaara night because it was going to be Gaara's grand entrance into the show. Joi and Kato both wore black to show there love for Gaara. Then in Joi's room Joi and Kato both plastered black nail polish onto their finger nails, "You know Monkey I'm actually diggen' this black nail polish!" Kato decided, "If only my parents would allow me to wear it more often!"

Joi jumped up grabbed blue eye liner and shoved it into Kato's hands, "DRAW GAARA'S MARK ON ME KATO!" Joi screamed.

"What?" Kato asked.

"PLEASE DRAW GAARA'S MARK ON MY FORE HEAD PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Joi whined.

"Oh alright but I need a visual!" Kato announced as she pulled Gaara over and made him hold his hair our of the way. Gaara scowled at the girls as they did this, the mark came out perfectly on Joi's head and she was completely stoked about this. When the girls went down stairs to watch Naruto Joi grabbed Gaara's cloak off of his shoulders since he was after all wearing his normal outfit today for some reason Joi had forced him to when they got home.

"RED CLOAK!" Joi cried, "I'M SO WEARING GAARA'S CLOAK RIGHT NOW!" Joi screamed and then tackled her dad for the remote the only way she could get it from her dad was to bite his hand and grab it.

"OUCH!" Her father cried as Joi switched the channel to Cartoon Network, "You just have to watch you're stupid little cartoon don't you?" Joi's dad asked her.

"IT'S ANIME YOU RETARD AND I'M SORRY THAT YOU DON'T HAVE THE BRAIN CAPACITY TO KNOW THAT!" Joi screamed at her father and then jumped down onto the couch.

"And we have to watch Gaara's grand entrance into the show gosh!" Kato cried.

"My what?" Gaara asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Kato asked.

"Was I supposed to?" Joi asked Kato.

"Well yeah it is his grand entrance after all GOSH MONKEY!" Kato yelled.

"No yelling!" Joi's dad said.

"CHILL COCO CHILL!" Joi yelled (Coco means dude in French) knowing her dad hated the word dude.

"Don't even start with that!" Her dad said and then left and went upstairs.

The show came on Joi and Kato got up and jumped up and down in front of the TV screen while screaming: "OH MY FRIGGEN' GAARA THE SHOWS ON!" Suddenly a red light illuminated the room Joi, Gaara, and Kato disappeared.

**A/N: Alright guy's there now in Gaara's world let's see how Kato's takes to t his change in the next chapie that's soon to come. **


	16. Chapter sixteen: Are we lost?

**Chapter sixteen: Are we lost?**

"AH!" Kato screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kato was running around in a circle screaming hysterically. Joi looked over at Kato Joi was as calm as ever not that Joi ever freaked out at least not in front of her friends.

"Kato take it easy I don't want to have to…" Joi didn't get to finish she was interrupted by Kato.

"THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM PLEASE SAY I'M DREAMING!" Kato screamed.

"Kato you're not dreaming so as I said before take it easy," Joi told Kato in her Kakashi aloof voice.

"I WILL NOT TAKE IT EASY LOOK AT WHERE WE ARE!" Kato screamed that was Joi's last straw there would be no more screaming Joi grabbed Kato by the back of the neck and squeezed on the pressure points that were on her neck Kato dropped unconscious.

"Thank you my god she was noisier than you. I thought I was going to have to do it my self," Gaara spoke finally.

"Gaara where on earth are we?" Joi asked.

"Not entirely sure but noticing the large amounts of water and fog around us I'm guessing were in the Water country," Gaara answered truthfully.

"Thank you Captain obvious," Joi snapped.

"Well you ask an obvious question you get an obvious answer," Gaara said back. "You are the…the…oh nerga shnerga!" Joi announced.

"That's a new one Joi," Gaara told Joi.

"Yerp," Joi answered.

"That was new as well," Gaara said.

"That's right!" Joi said in a perfect impression of the old herb women on Avatar she wished Kato was awake to hear it she would've been proud.

"Alrighty then let's get going," Gaara told Joi.

"And where exactly are we going?" Joi asked.

"To the Great Naruto Bridge of course so we can get out of this horrid country," Gaara answered.

Kato's eyes opened when she felt a drop of water that hit her eye the first thing she saw and heard was Joi screaming: "AH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Joi then grabbed a handful of water out of a near by puddle and tossed it at Gaara, Gaara not being too found of water grabbed some as well and tossed a larger amount of water while screaming: "AH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Joi not wanting to be topped and very competitive person scooped up an even larger amount and tossed this portion at Gaara. Gaara topped that and this war went like so until Kato cut in,

"What in the hell are you two doing? Are you trying to freeze to death?" Kato asked.

"KATO HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THEIR!" Gaara and Joi said in unison.

"Long enough to get pretty damn…pissed," Kato hissed.

"Gaara are we lost?" Kato asked Gaara who was leading them through the thick fog.

"Yes," Gaara answered truthfully.

"Alright now come on I can take these things now tell it like it is," Kato said back.

"Where completely lost I have no apparent clue as to where we are," Gaara answered more clearly.

"Alright come on Gaara you can do it just admit the truth," Kato said back Joi was giggling madly behind her.

"No were not lost I know exactly where we are," Gaara said back his death glare at this point could almost kill someone.

"That's what I thought," Kato said back, "So should we stop and ask for directions?" Kato asked.

"Yep we definitely should," Gaara said with a defeated sigh.

"Come on Gaara tell the truth should we ask for directions?" Joi cut in.

"No we shouldn't I already told you I know exactly where we are no sweat," The rest of the Joi and Kato were trying to annoy Gaara and trust me it was working.

"What's you're business in Konoha?" The man at the front gate of Konoha asked the three teenagers.

"I'm an ANBU member," Gaara said as he lifted the sleeve of his shirt and showed his tattoo to the man, "I was on a mission to recover my girlfriend who was taken by Kimimaro and we found this girl who was also taken by Kimimaro she is as well from the Village of sand so all were doing is getting back to our own country." Joi had made up there whole alibi.

"Well you'll need to have a meeting with the Hokage himself and tell him you're story we'll go from there," The man said back.

"The Hokage," Joi hissed she had a loathing for the Hokage.

"So you're girlfriend's only a Genin huh?" The man asked he looked somewhat like Gekkou.

"Yes," Gaara answered they were all walking to the Hokage's.

"I feel like a pedophile," Gaara said under his breath so only he could hear but he wasn't the only one that could hear his little comment Joi did as well.

"What was that?" The man asked.

"Nothing," Gaara answered.

"Yeah what was that?" Joi asked even though she heard him very clearly apparently he felt like a pedophile because she was a Genin and he was an ANBU. "When I say it was nothing I mean it's nothing my dear," Gaara said sharply trying to be as nice as ones boyfriend should be. Joi rolled her eyes at his 'attempt' to be nice in this situation.

"Can I help you," The Hokage asked in a nice and polite voice.

"I don't need anyone's help thank you very much," Joi hissed in a deathly whisper.

"Oh then I suppose you're here for a 'friendly' visit if that's the case get out now," The old man snapped back.

"Excuse my girlfriend she has…for lack of better description…a loathing for you," Gaara told the Hokage, "In fact I'm starting to wonder if she has a loathing for all authority it maybe a phobia."

"I suggest you keep her on a short leash," The Hokage told Gaara.

"Don't talk about my Hope that way," Gaara hissed in a deathly whisper his hand was shooting towards his cork on the top of the gourd. Kato immediately grabbed Gaara's hand and thrust it down Gaara and Joi were amazed by her speed and reflexes. "Let me make this visit less painful for all of us," Kato said quickly, "I am…Bailey Kato that's Gaara of the dessert and the one with the phobia or loathing or…whatever is Kaguya Joi." Kato shifted uncomfortably under the Hokage's gaze.

"Well that certainly did make you're visit oh so much less painful, you've clearly stated you're name but you are still lacking why you are here, where you are going and why I wasn't informed of you're arrival?" The Hokage was rather in a bad mood…not saying names but cough, Joi, cough, Gaara; cough…put him in one hell of a bad mood. "Gaara was on a mission to recover his girlfriend Joi who was taken by Kaguya Kimimaro I as well was taken and he was sent to recover me as well we now need to get back to The Land Of Sand oh and the reason I don't have a head band is because I'm still an academy student sadly," Kato made that part up quickly she wasn't wearing her leaf ninja head band that way she could go home with them.

"Alright I suppose you guys may go through here I only have two orders the first one being that considering that it's late and very cold out I want you to stay the night in Konoha with Kakashi Sensei's team. My second order is that you report back to you're father Gaara and have him report back to me I will be asking him about the mission you were on so you may want him to know you have a girlfriend." The Hokage informed Gaara.

"Certainly Hokage," Gaara said in a deathly whisper after that comment Gaara too had developed a loathing for the Hokage.

"HOKAGE I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO BE KILLED BY…OUCH!" Gaara stepped on Joi's foot like she had so many times done to him before.

"What were you going to say My Hope?" Gaara asked.

"I was going to say that I couldn't wait for Orochimaru to…OUCH!" Joi cried this time both Gaara and Kato stepped on Joi's foot, "GOD DAMN IT GUYS STOP STEPPING ON MY FOOT!"

"Sorry about that Hokage she's wiped out she doesn't know what she's saying I think she's delirious," Gaara told the Hokage Joi decided it was time to back him up she tilted her head up and started saying random things.

"OH MY GAARA! HOLY KAKASHI'S! YOU'RE SUCH A SAKURA! DON'T HAVE A NARUTO! DON'T BE SUCH A HOKAGE! SASUKE MOMENT!" Joi yelled.

"Well that one and Naruto will surly get along," The Hokage commented.

"NARUTO MY UZUMAKI!" Joi screamed as she tackled the young blond to the ground

"GET THIS CRAZY PERSON OFF OF ME!" Naruto cried.

"KAKASHI MY SCARECROW!" Kato screamed as she made an attempt to tackle Kakashi to the ground but to no avail.

"I am not a scarecrow thank you," Kakashi said back not expecting to be the next victim.

"KAKASHI CAN I TAKE YOU'RE SHIRT OFF!" Kato screamed in question.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked not sure if he actually heard what she had said correctly did she really just ask to take his shirt off?

"You heard me can I take you're shirt off," Kato repeated herself as if talking to a small child.

"Uh...even though it is rather tempting NO," Kakashi answered her rather harshly.

"Aw man what're you on tampons?" Kato asked and then moved away.

"KAKASHI SENSEI HELP I CAN'T GET HER OFF OF ME!" Naruto cried in need of some help. Gaara walked over grabbed Joi by the shirt and stood her on her feet so harshly that her knees buckled underneath her and she feel to her knees.

"Don't touch my girlfriend Naruto or you'll pay for it," Gaara commented.

"I didn't do anything she did it GOSH!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh my Gaara is someone jealous?" Joi asked.

"I believe so Joi," Kato answered.

"Whoever could it be?" Joi asked Kato.

"I don't know is it Gaara?" Kato asked Joi.

"Oh my Gaara I think you're right it's Gaara!" Joi announced.

"SHUT UP I AM NOT!" Gaara yelled at the two.

"Alright, alright Gaara whatever you say boy, look guys who's staying with who?" Kato asked.

"I'M STAYING WITH NARUTO!" Joi screamed.

"No you're not," Gaara and Naruto said in unison.

"Yes she is," Kakashi and Kato said back in unison. Joi whooped in joy that she got to stay with Naruto.

"Kato has to stay with Kakashi!" Joi yelled.

"N…OUCH!" Joi stepped on Kato's foot.

"What were you going to say my Kato?" Joi asked.

"I was going to say HECK YES I AM!" Kato whooped.

"Now where's Gaara gonna stay?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm staying wherever my Hope stays which evidently is Naruto's place," Gaara answered.

Joi laid there she wasn't asleep but her eyes were closed her mind just wouldn't stop thinking. Gaara starred at Joi she looked so peaceful in her sleep he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Joi's eye's opened and she sat up Gaara's attention was immediately on Joi.

"What's the matter can't you sleep?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara?" Joi asked.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"How are we gonna tell you're father?" Joi asked.

"I'm not quite sure on that one," Gaara answered his eyes on the floor how was he going to get this all down with his father his father hated him?

"Oh well you keep thinking on that one alright but now I seriously need to get some sleep," Joi told Gaara as she laid back down on her bed on the floor and fell asleep.

"I will hey Joi I'm gonna go take a walk around Konoha to think alright? I'll be back in the morning," Gaara told Joi.

"Alright," Joi said half awake.

Kakashi was about to lay down in his bed when Kato came out of the bathroom.

"Kakashi you're hair it's like poof…CAN IT TOUCH IT!" Kato screamed.

"Uh…no," Kakashi answered as he laid down. Kato jumped onto Kakashi who was now on the bed. Kato tackled Kakashi down onto the bed and ruffled his hair untol his hair was practically flat.

"KATO NO!" Kakashi yelled as if he was talking to a puppy.

"HAIR, HAIR, I LOVE KAKSHI'S HAIR!" Kato kept ruffling Kakashi's hair.

"Actually that feels pretty good," Kakashi admitted.

"AH!" Kato screamed and then ran away, "What exactly are you doing?" Kato asked.

"Laying down on _my_ bed," Kakashi answered.

"Oh no you didn't!" Kato yelled.

"Oh yes I did!" Kakashi answered, "You can sleep on the floor."

"Oh no I can't," Kato said back speaking the truth.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked.

"Because my back is bad so I _must _sleep on the bed," Kato said as she lifted some of her shirt up and let the bottom of her scar show.

"Alright fine," Kakashi then got up mumbling as he drug a blanket and made a make shift bed on the floor.


	17. Chapter seventeen: Gaara's pissed

**Chapter seventeen: Gaara's pissed!**

"NARUTO!" Gaara screamed as he ran down the street Gaara had came back from his walk this morning only to discover that Naruto was laying in the same bed as Joi on the floor with one arm around his Hope. Naruto sprinted down the sidewalk trying to get away from Gaara Joi was right behind Gaara screaming, "GAARA HE DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE I SWEAR! HE WAS SLEEP WALKING!"

"GET YOU'RE ASS BACK HERE NARUTO AND LET'S FIGHT THIS OUT LIKE MEN!" Gaara screamed.

"AHHHHH," Naruto screamed, "HELP ME!" All of a sudden there was a silver flash and then Kakashi was on top of Gaara. But his attempt was much like Kato's back at there world Gaara was carrying Kakashi and himself with just his arms across the pavement. Joi then piled on while screaming, "DOG PILE!" Gaara was still moving forward and crawling across the pavement with just his arms. Gaara grabbed Naruto's legs and he fell down flat on his face leaving him with a broken nose and he lost conscience. Kakashi knocked Joi off of his back pulled Gaara up and decked him in the face leaving him as well with a broken nose only he didn't lose conscience.

Gaara's eyes were closed he felt something on his stomach it was Joi she had fallen asleep while sitting up in a chair as close as she could be by Gaara's bed his nose was broke and he had a concussion it hurt his eye's to keep them open in light and he was pretty damn pissed. Gaara let his fingers run through her white velvet hair he absolutely loved her hair more than Joi loved ruffling hair which was something she was obsessed with almost as much as Gaara.

Joi's eyes opened at the feel of someone messing with her hair. "GAARA! YOU'RE OKAY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE AH!" Joi cried as she tackled him in his bed.

"Joi you're hurting me," Gaara said.

"Oh sorry…now excuse me now that I'm sure you're alright I've got to go kill someone for punching my little sand boy," Joi said and then ran out of the room as quick as she could.

"KAKASHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Joi screamed Kakashi's attention instantly took to Joi who was at them moment a white blur in the air. Kakashi was in Naruto's room who was just waking up with a wrapping on his nose just like Gaara's. Joi took her hand in a half fist and shoved it as hard as she could into his nose she heard a loud crack as a bone slid from her fist into Kakashi's nose this was a complete accident Joi was still having some problems controlling her advanced blood line it was different in every world in here it was easier in Gaara's world and in her world it took more effort so she really didn't mean it.

"JOI I'M INSANE WITH ANGER I WILL KILL YOU!" Kato screamed as she chased Joi down the sidewalk of Konoha.

"KATO DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU PLEASE I REALLY DON'T WANT TO SO STOP I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT HIM WITH MY BONE POWER I SWEAR!" Joi cried. Kato tackled Joi, Joi was about to knock her out but then Kato started to tickle Joi, "AH DANG IT SHE FOUND MY WEAKNESS, I MUST KILL HER BEFORE SHE TELLS ANYONE ELSE!" Joi said in a deathly whisper.

"WOW!" Kato cried, "TAKE IT EASY PHYCO!" Joi was grabbing Kato who was extremely ticklish and started to tickle her Kato's knee came up and hit Joi in (you probably already know where I'm going with this but just incase you don't) the nose so hard that there was a seemingly familiar cracking sound the same sound that had came from, Gaara, Naruto's, and Kakashi's noses.

"OUCH KATO YOU BROKE-A-DID MY NOSE!" Joi cried and then started laughing hysterically at the pain.

"Not my fault I told you before I will not be blamed for any accidents I cause when being tickled," Kato told Joi.

"I know I know just get up now so I can…oh gosh I hate to say it but…I need to go to the hospital." Joi said in between laughter and a moment to loath the fact of going to the hospital. Kato jumped up and grabbed Joi by the hand leading her to the hospital they were traveling faster then the speed of light only two blurs of white and copper. Now Joi, Naruto, Gaara, and Kakashi were all in the hospital with broken noses not to menchin' Gaara's concussion, Kakashi's major nose gouge, and Joi's deep scrapes across her face that were from getting tackled into the pavement. Kato was traveling way too fast she had only just discovered her new super speed powers she was going to trip whether she knew it or not.

"KATO!" Joi called loudly the wind was so loud against there ears as they ran she was afraid Kato couldn't hear her. "KATO YOU NEED TO SLOW DOWN YOU'RE LEGS AREN'T USED TO THE SPEED YET YOU'RE GOING TO TRIP!" But it was too late by the time Joi had gotten her last word out she felt her body start to go down Joi had quick reflexes and broke fell something her Sensei Lynch had taught her back at her world she really missed the guy he was surprisingly and unfortunately for Joi the same age as her but he still would've fit in here she wished she could've brought him here with her he was rather a (In the words of Shikamaru) pain in her ascot but she looked up to him and who couldn't when almost all of what you knew was taught by that very person the person who taught you respect and fighting at the same time.

Kato wasn't as fortunate as to know how to break fall let alone attempt it so she went face first into the pavement. A by now very familiar cracking sound filled the air and Joi knew exactly what had just happened to Kato she had broken her nose.

"I JUST WENT WHAM BAM STEAL THE VAN ON THE FLOOR!" Kato said she then raised her hand her face still down on the floor and said, "DOCTOR!" After Kato said that Joi took in her surroundings they were indeed in the hospital it looked as if Kato had tripped over the threshold. Joi grabbed Kato by the back of the shirt and picked her up off the ground she set her down on her legs and pushed her back to tell her to walk. There was a blood stain were Kato's nose had been and it seemed to have stained the white tile like grape wine on a white t-shirt.

A doctor rushed up to them and asked them what was wrong Kato and Joi both looked at each other and then said in unison, "Broken nose." The nurse nodded and then took them into a room with a single doctor in it. After the bleeding stopped their noses were wrapped up in gauze and a cast like material. Joi's cuts and scraps were treated with healing chakra and left no scars for her that was just plain boring. She could use a scar across the face or two she loved scars. Gaara walked into the room without any sign of a broken nose.

"What happened to you're broken nose?" Joi asked.

"I have advanced chakra so it healed quicker than most peoples brakes would," Gaara answered Joi.

"Ah lucky," Joi said to Gaara.

"Not really," Gaara said, "So how's you're nose?"

"Fine but you know were going to have to stay here for a little longer now right?" Joi asked.

"Yeah I know," Gaara answered Joi knew Kato would be happy about this she loved Kakashi Sensei. Kato, Gaara, and Joi walked to Kakashi and Naruto's room.

"OH MY GAWD I HAVEN'T CHECKED ON NARUTO YET!" Joi panicked and rushed into Naruto's room completely ignoring Kakashi who was sitting there with a huge gouge in his nose Kato and Gaara both knew that Joi wouldn't ever apologize to Kakashi for the life of her.

"NARUTO, NARUTO MY UZUMAKI ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Joi screamed in question at Naruto who at one point was asleep until he heard the bloodcurdling screaming coming from Joi. Joi grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out of the bed Gaara out of all was the worst off bright light was killing his eyes and it was hard for him to think still. Naruto was now out of bed and screaming, "JOI STOP LEAVE ME ALONE GOD DAMN IT!"

"I LERVE YOU NARUTO!" Joi screamed and then hugged him tightly Joi then left him and hugged Gaara who seemed to be getting jealous again over Joi she then gave him a hug that was even tighter than Naruto's.

"I LERVE YOU THE MOSTEST GAARA!" Joi yelled the loud noises were hurting Gaara's head.

"That's not even a word and I agree with you," Kato cut in that saying was rather familiar but Joi couldn't place it. Hadn't Temari said something like that?

"I uh…lerve you too my Hope," Gaara said back to the ivory haired girl.

"Well as long as this is going on I lerve Sakura!" Naruto said as Sakura and Sasuke entered the room.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…er…nothing," Naruto answered Joi walked up to Naruto and slapped him across the face.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto screamed in question.

"No Naruto I hate to say it but you should love Hinata she really likes you I would really like you too but I'm already taken by my little sand boy," Joi told Naruto as she walked over to Gaara and ruffled his hair Gaara scowled as she did this Joi had a thing for hair she remembered her cousin little D. and how she used to ruffle his hair every time she saw him it annoyed him so much but she was just showing her love towards him besides Joi was always annoying she's a Monkey after all. Joi missed little D. tears came to her eyes but she pushed them back that wasn't going to happen in front of her Kato or her little sand boy ever again.

"And what is there something wrong with being in love with me?" Sakura asked highly offended.

"Sakura you're useless we hate you go away," Kato told Sakura.

"Sakura I hate to break this to you but Naruto's too good for you," Joi answered Kato and Joi both looked at each other nodded and then punch Sakura in the face Joi with her left hand and Kato with her right...this scene sounds rathe famillier didn't there fathers do something like this? Like father like daugheter I guess or at least for today.

**A/N: Sorry bout' the wait guys oh and I forgot in the chapter called DANCE GAZZA DANCE! I must inform you that Jehovah** **witnesses don't really have dances I just needed to make sure you guys knew that, that way you don't get a bad impression of Jehovahs winesses.**

**Reviews:**

**Kahazia: TROGDOR! Ehem...moment over...anyway yerp that's comin' next but shhhhh...don't tell...RED CLOAK! I AM SO WEARING GAARA'S RED CLOAK RIGHT NOW! OOH, OOH I'm about to call you in a few! How'd the wedding****thingy go! Just wrote the authors note for it sorry I forgot. I know that's so what you'd say that's why I wrote it!**

**Kakshisbabybitch22490: Well welcome to the club! I love you're user name it's wicked awesome man. I love it! I need to switch my name to something more Gaaraish sounding like Gaarafanclubleader or something...OOH, OOH I"M LIKEN' THIS IDEA! Hey everybody I maybe changing my name soon so don't be surprised if I do alright!**

**Mad-ham: HERE'S MORE! You're impatient wait is now over! You wanna be in my Gaara fan club? **

**Lamia angel of death: OOH, OOH THAT SOUNDS SO COOL LET ME JOIN IN! Starts chewing on pillow I hope you're alter ego is alright we don't want Gaara to shrivel up and die NOT MY LITTLE SAND BOY NOOOO!  
**

**Paprika012345: Heck yes she can tell her I said welcome to the club dude! I know total vampires...vampires are so wicked awesome! So glad you like the short time skip.Nothin' much to this club you just have to a huge fan and try to introdouce more people to Naruto period and tell me if you know anyone else that maybe interested in being in the club.**

**UnluckymustangXIII: Yeah man WELCOME TO MY GAARA FAN CLUB! As I said to Paprika all you have to do is be a great fan and try to introdouce people to Naruto period and tell me if you know anyone else that maybe intersested in being in my Gaara fan club. Yeah that was a total line from him Kato came up with that one. Thanks dude so glad you lkike it. Lol I love talking to my mom like that so take all the ideas you like!**

**The rebel goddess: Heck yes Kakashi was in this one!**

**Yumidarkness: YAY! YAY! Beat that man!**

**Chuni luni: Lol I know but she still likes Isaac so I'm gonna make it so she likes both and gets really confused on who she really loves and I eventually will have you guys vote for who. OH I KNOW MY POOR LITTLE SAND BOY!**

**Pyree: YAY! HERES THE UPDATE HOPED YOU LIKES! And I'm glad you liked the last one. **


	18. Chapter eighteen: I love you, Gaara

**Chapter eighteen: I love you, Gaara**

**A/N: Alright guys I'm pretty damn happy right now I went snowboarding for my second time and decided that it was time for some bigger hills so me and my friends who might I add are just as big of dismal failures at snowboarding moved on to bigger hills and so right now I'm typing with on hand because my other's in a sling at the moment. It was WICKED AWESOME MAN! **

Joi, Kato, and Gaara walked down the street Joi and Gaara's wrapping on there nose were off Kato's was still on Gaara hadn't needed it and Joi choose not to wear it she was all about the pain. Kato figured it would probably stay crooked considering that she didn't keep the cast on as long as was need for it to fully heal. When Kato had shared this knowledge Joi had shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh well it just shows that ninja's can't always get through things without making a mistake people aren't perfect you know." Kato had had one simple answer for that she had said, "Yeah and neither is you're nose." Joi hadn't even let out a giggle at that she was acting weird lately more spacey than ever Kato was now more than ever determined to figure out what was up with Joi.

Joi walked silently beside Kato and Gaara, Gaara's stare was set on Joi who was silent something that was normally hard for Joi to do but today it was easy for Joi because she had to figure out what that feeling was that she felt when she was around Gaara in fact she was experiencing it that very moment. Kato's stare was soon set on Joi as well. Joi didn't notice there stares until Kato waved her hand in front of Joi's face.

"What in the hell are you two looking at?" Joi snapped at Gaara and Kato.

"What in the hell is you're problem?" Kato snapped back.

"If you don't shut up I will kill you," Joi shot back.

"GAARA, GAARA HELP!" Kato cried and then latched onto Gaara's arm.

"Take you're hands off me," Gaara told Kato and then gave her arm a hefty shove.

"BACK IT BIOTCH!" Joi screamed at Kato, "GAARA'S MINE!"

"AH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT YOU VACHE!" Kato cried and then remembered the history of that saying and decided to play along.

"Jo does you're nose still hurt?" Kato asked out of the blue.

"Yeah why?" Joi asked acting bewildered.

"CAUSE IT'S GONNA MATCH YOU'RE ASS ONCE I'M DONE KICKING IT!" Kato yelled Joi and Kato sat there yelling off insults Gaara walked off and went back to Naruto's apartment.

Gaara walked into the apartment and found Naruto sitting down on the bed. "Oh…hey Gaara I'm going to get some ramen wanna come we can like hang," Naruto asked Gaara now that Gaara thought about it he was rather hungry and could use a bite to eat but he wasn't so sure he wanted to get a bite to eat with Naruto but…it didn't look like there was much of a choice so Gaara agreed.

"Yeah I suppose I could grab some ramen with you," Gaara answered.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto whooped as the man at the ramen stand handed them both there ramen Naruto shoveled the ramen into his mouth as quickly as possible.

"You eat like Joi," Gaara said in disgust, "How embarrassing."

"Yeah about that, man, I didn't mean to give you the impression that I was taking you're babe away," Naruto told Gaara with a smile he had had to force himself to stop eating for the time being.

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever just remember I'm watching you boy," Gaara said back his death glare set on Naruto.

Joi and Kato had walked themselves to Naruto's apartment, "KATO I HAVE AN IDEA!" Joi screamed in the room across from them Joi and Kato heard someone yell, "SHUT UP!" But they simply ignored it.

"OOH, OOH WHAT!" Kato yelled back once again they heard the voice screaming shut up.

"LET'S LINE DANCE!" Joi screamed.

"OOH, OOH GOOD IDEA JOI!" Kato screamed back at this point the person in the other room must've given up. Kato re taught Joi the line dance and they line danced while singing the song Click Five's Just the girl.

"She's cold and she's cruel, But she knows what she's doin', She pushed me in the pool, At our last school reunion, She laughs at my dreams, But I dream about her laughter, Strange as it seems, She's the one I'm after…" Joi and Kato sung Gaara and Naruto walked into the apartment but stopped dead in there tracks when they saw the two teens dancing their backs turned towards them. The girls both jumped around so they were facing them.

"GAARA!" Joi cried.

"NARUTO!" Kato cried.

"HOW LONG WERE YOU TWO THERE!" Joi and Kato asked.

"Long enough," Naruto and Gaara answered in unison.

"How long is long enough?" Kato and Joi asked.

"Long enough to find out that Kato's pretty damn sexy," Naruto answered.

"Long enough to notice that you guys need some new cloths you have a hole in you're pants Joi," Gaara announced pointing at her but.

"AH!" Joi cried, "OH THAT IS IT!" Joi marched up to them and threw them out back out the still open door she then closed the door and locked it behind her. Gaara was instantly sitting down back against the wall he knew it was a lost cause one time when he was younger his sister Temari locked him out and didn't let him back in side until he threatened her.

"COME ON GUYS YOU CAN'T LOCK ME OUTTA MY OWN ROOM!" Naruto cried beating on the door. Soon enough Naruto was sitting beside Gaara. Not too long after Naruto's defeat Kakashi walked down the hall did a double take and then asked them why they were sitting in the hall.

"Because we were kicked out by Joi and Kato," Naruto answered Kakashi started to crack up.

"You were kicked out by two teen aged girls?" Kakashi asked.

"HEY THAT JOI IS ONE HARD CORE GENIN ALRIGHT?" Naruto screamed.

"Can you please just get the door open for us Kakashi?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah sure," Kakashi answered.

Joi and Kato were in a store in Konoha looking for new outfits they had snuck out the window stealing some of Gaara's and Naruto's money from there pants pockets for all they knew Gaara and Naruto were still sitting there waiting for them to let them back in.

"So what kind of clothing do you want?" Kato asked.

"I want the same outfit as Gaara only in women style," Joi answered, "What about you?"

"Not sure quite yet so let's get you're stuff first," Kato answered.

"OKAY!" Joi yelled.

"Shhh…Joi were in a store you goomba," Kato whispered.

"Whatever," Joi said back and then turned around and found exactly what she was looking for it was a black kimono that stopped right before the wrist it could be either open or tied up Joi tied it improperly so you could see the red fish net shirt underneath it so the ties weren't hanging down and getting in her way when she fought, if left down the shirt underneath was red fish net shirt that was low cut and the sleeves ended at the same place as the kimono so when Joi moved a certain way you could see the end of the fish netted sleeves of course there was a black spaghetti shirt underneath the fish net, the pants were like Gaara's that he would buy after the time skip which were black pants they were tighter than Gaara's but had the same metal strips that went around her legs two were on her right and one on her left her head band was tied on her up left leg the purpose of these were left as mystery to Joi, the pants were connected to the black traditional ninja sandals, and for the final touch Joi bought two bracelets that looked like small dog collars one was red and the other was white. Joi grabbed the clothing up and when she turned around she saw Kato standing behind her looking around.

"I want fish net that's a definite," Kato said.

"Maybe we should get Anko to dress you," Joi said with an almost smug look on her face.

"NO!" Kato cried.

"Chill Kato Anko's dead Gaara killed her," Joi told Kato

"REALLY!" Kato squealed.

"Really, really," Joi answered her smiling Kato finally found what she was looking for at the end of the shopping spree well not exactly what Kato was looking for but that was beside the point the only thing they could find Kato was something similar to what Anko had worn when she was alive it included a fish net shirt with a button up white jacket, for pants she had fish net pants with tight black shorts underneath them. Kato was mad that she had to wear those she was going to look like a slut she protested.

"Aw come on Kato no you won't Sakura now she's a slut and that Ino come on no comparison everyone dress' like that here," Joi pleaded with Kato, Kato pondered it over for a moment and then decided Joi just might be right.

Kakashi pried the door open when the guys entered there were no girls to be found in the apartment. Gaara was royally pissed in other words he was overly worried about Joi. Naruto slumped down onto his bed and let out a deep sigh like he had got ride of some terrible burden that as well managed to make Gaara even more pissed.

"Looks like the girls decided to take a trip into Konoha," Naruto exclaimed Gaara shot Naruto a death glare not saying another word but he didn't have to that death glare said enough; Gaara took off out the open window that the girls had left open in there escape. There was a flash of red going through out Konoha everyone was startled by the rush of wind and the red flash that dodged so quickly past them obviously someone was in a hurry.

"Where is she?" Gaara mumbled to himself as he zoomed past a group of ninjas. He went to the ninja training building and then he headed to Down Town Konoha which was a street full of shops and restaurants. Gaara smiled when he saw a white and copper flash run by him then the white one stopped noticed the red flash as it stopped and then screamed, "RUN KATO IT'S GAARA!" Then the white flash that was obviously Joi Gaara could tell because she was louder than Naruto took off behind the copper haired Kato. The girls were already dressed in there new cloths and Joi was proud of her cloths. Kato was rather annoyed by her cloths they were rather cold but she did look pretty damn sexy in em'.

"JOI" Gaara screamed, "GET BACK HERE GOD DAMN IT!"

"NEVER!" Joi cried back at Gaara who was on her trail but Joi was in track she was faster than Gaara only one problem Joi was a short distance sprinter so pretty soon her knees would give out and she would fall to the ground. Joi made it out of Down Town Konoha before her knees buckled underneath her. Kato abruptly stopped noticing her fallen friend.

"KATO SAVE YOURSELF!" Joi cried dramatically to Kato, Kato let out a chuckle and then sat down beside Joi Gaara stood there shooting a death glare at Joi and Kato he didn't say a word he didn't have to his glare said enough. Joi looked guiltily at the ground and then a perfect saying came to her mind.

"Don't give me that Gaara glare Gaara," Joi said an almost smug look on her face, "This is you're fault after all if you wouldn't have bugged us about getting new cloths we wouldn't have stole Naruto's and you're money, sneak out and buy new cloths," Joi announced. Gaara's glare loosened when he saw Joi's new outfit Gaara helped Joi up he didn't even notice Kato who was still on the ground Joi rolled her eyes and then helped Kato get up.

"Gaara you're such a retard," Kato told Gaara, Gaara turned around his death glare reappearing on his face.

"You look like slut Kato," Gaara said back his death glare not leaving his face.

"AH!" Kato cried, "GAARA YOU MAN HORE!" Kato then made an attempt across the face but this attempt of course…didn't fail she hit him before his sand could protect him. How was all that possible? Well after that it was clear to Joi that Kato is an Uchiha.

"So Kato how does it feel to be related to that prick Uchiha Sasuke?" Joi asked.

"What do you mean? I'm not related to him…am I?" Kato asked.

"KAKASHI!" Kato screamed as she made another attempt to tackle Kakashi this one was no better than the other attempt, "I HAVE THE SAME POWER AS YOU!"

"GAARA MY LITTLE SAND BOY!" Joi cried and then succeed in her tackle.

"Joi take you're hands off me," Gaara said harshly even though he was of course enjoying it.

"Will you train with me I was thinking about taking the Chunin exams!" Joi asked in excitement.

"Sure let's go Hope," Gaara answered.

"Kakashi I was wondering if maybe you could teach me how to use my Sharingan!" Kato asked just as excited.

"I suppose if it's that important to you," Kakashi answered.

"Alright Joi show me what you got," Gaara said almost bummed out that he had to do this.

"OKAY!" Joi said overly excited Joi let two sets of chopsticks that were still connected come out of her wrist then she threw them into the air at Gaara the four chopsticks disconnected from each other and made an uncharted path until it hit Gaara in the back. The points were a lot more sharper now due to the fact that they were Joi's bones and she could control the density and sharpness whether in her still or in the air heading towards her pray.

"Nice trick Joi but you're not worthy of being a Shinobi," Gaara said, "Yet." These words pissed Joi off so bad that adrenalin and instinct took over she grabbed Gaara's arm twisted it behind him in an arm bar, and put her legs in between his ready to trip him but instead while whispering in his ear she cracked down on his knees causing him to fall to his own knees, "You're going to wish you would've never had said that," Joi had whispered into Gaara's ear as before she knocked him down.

"Show me what you mean by that," Gaara answered her after getting up he turned around and threw a couple shots at Joi. His last punch was a mistake his hand went into the sleeve of Joi's kimono and Joi twisted the silky cloth around Gaara's hand then she punched him in the face. Gaara's weakness was indeed TaiJutsu and Corpse Bone Pulse the two things Joi was excellent at. All Gaara had was extreme chakra control, and NinJutsu the two things Joi weren't any good at whatsoever.

"DON'T MAKE GO GAARA UP ON YO ASS!" Joi let out an evil sounding cackle saying this and lunged forward so quick that she tripped over her own foot falling down to her knees with a cry from the unbearable pain that shot up her ankle.

"Alright Kato," Kakashi started his lecture on how to use the Sharingan eye, "Just relax and…" The words were lost he didn't know exactly how to explain this subject to a student and a rather attractive one at that. He hadn't noticed anyone as to being attractive for ten years why had he noticed Kato as that label?

"And what?" Kato asked.

"And…" Kakashi trailed off, "Force chakra towards you're eyes and try putting anger into you're soul channel you're anger."

"Alright," Kato said back, "I'll try it." Kato closed her eyes and focused what she thought was her chakra to her eye sockets and remembered a past memory that made her enraged with anger when she opened her eyes they were no longer green they were blood red.

"WHOA…my eyes feel funny," Kato announced.

"There you have it you are an Uchiha," Kakashi said smiling.

"AH NO THAT'S SO FAR FROM BEING COOL!" Kato yelled.

"Okay then," Kakashi said back his one eye that was visible rolled, "You know it's not that bad to be an Uchiha in fact my best friend was an Uchiha."

"Yes I know his name was Uchiha Obito," Kato said knowing the full story, "He was you're best friend and that's where you got you're sharingan from."

"How did you know that?" Kakashi asked.

"I heard some stories about you that's all," Kato made up an excuse for knowing that the way she really found out was spoilers from the internet but no one knew what the internet was here and Kato didn't feel like explaining it let alone blowing there cover.

"Oh well it's time to train," Kakashi said, "Show me what you've got Uchiha Kato."

"Maybe I will GOSH!" Kato cried but she just stood there like an idiot she didn't really know how to fight.

"DAMN IT!" Joi yelled, "THIS IS JUST LIKE ME I FINALLY GET TO FIGHT WITH GAARA OF THE DESSERT AND I TRIP OVER MY OWN GOD DAMN FOOT!" Joi was seriously pissed at this point and was about ready to kill her self over that one simple mistake.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Hope, it was an accident all you can do…"

"Is get up and try it again I know that's my saying that's exactly what I tell everyone but…one problem I don't think I can get up," Joi said back to Gaara.

"Why not?"

"I need to give my ankle a break it gave out, my arthritis is acting up, just give me a little while," Joi told Gaara who was now sitting down next to her one arm around her shoulders.

"No problem," Gaara told her.

"Thanks Gaara you're a lot nicer than my Sensei was back at home when my ankles or knees gave out he made me get back up and fight and when I broke my leg when I was ten he made me walk myself to the hospital wing," Joi told Gaara remembering her evil Sensei Lynch.

"You're Sensei sounds like a jack ass and if I ever meet him I will kill him for doing that to you," Gaara said back.

"Thanks Gaara," Joi said as she leaned her head against Gaara's chest, "I don't want you to die." Joi's words croaked out of her throat and tears gathered in her eyes as she said this.

"I'm not going to die…who said I'm going to die?" Gaara asked looking at how sad her face was.

"W-when you g-get you're demon taken out of you, you die," Joi answered Gaara, "You get brought back by the women that put the demon into you she dies for you and you come back without you're demon…"

"How do you know all this?" Gaara asked.

"The internet on and there the best sites and it has you're entire life written down on there. I looked it up when I realized I'm…" Joi trailed off.

"You're what?" Gaara asked.

"That I'm in…" Joi trailed off but picked back up after a long pause, "I'm in love with you, Gaara." Gaara looked down at Joi and for the first time in his life he smiled and this time it didn't look like an evil smirk he was really smiling.

"I love you too, Joi, and I always have from the moment I met you," Gaara said back, there emerald eyes collided. Gaara leaned down towards Joi's face there lips were so close that there warm breath felt hot against one another's faces. Their lips pressed up against one another's in a lush's kiss. Joi's first real kiss was with Gaara of the dessert her little sand boy. Gaara's first real kiss was with Joi his Hope.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Kakashi asked when Kato didn't move.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kato asked.

"You're kidding right?" Kakashi asked.

"Help me out man I'm a crap ninja gosh!" Kato said back.

"Attack me show me you're best shot," Kakashi told Kato.

"But I don't want to hit you!" Kato whined.

"It's alright trust me I can handle whatever you got in store," Kakashi told Kato.

"Okay if you're sure," Kato punched Kakashi in the arm her eyes were closed as if she didn't want to see Kakashi when she hit him or something.

"Wow that was really weak Kato have you ever fought a day in you're life?" Kakashi asked.

"No not really that's Joi's thing but I'm sure with practice I'll get it," Kato told him.

"Maybe with a lot of practice," Kakashi said back, "The question is: are you willing to practice that hard? I'm sure Joi and Gaara will help you along the way"

"Yeah I'm willing as long as Gaara doesn't help me he's such a prick I hope Joi isn't falling in love with him," Kato sighed.

"Yeah okay well let's call it a night alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure," Kato answered.

Kato and Joi gathered in Naruto's room that night kicking the guys out to stay with Kakashi until they were done talking.

"Kato," Joi said.

"What?" Kato asked.

"I think I'm in love with Gaara," Joi answered.

"What!" Kato yelled, "NO JOI YOU CAN'T BE HE'S SUCH A PRICK!"

"First off you gave me permission already, second I kissed him today, third he said he loves me back, and fourth he's not that bad," Joi said back a dreamy look on her face.

"Well I truly hope you're right," Kato said when she noticed the same look that she had had only a while ago when she realized that she was in love with Isaac back at home.

"I am I just know it," Joi answered.


	19. Chapter nineteen: First date!

**Chapter nineteen: First date**

"GAARA PLEASE!" Joi begged Gaara.

"Joi no we have to go back to my village," Gaara said back sternly he wasn't asking anymore he was telling.

"Gaara we need this training it would be dangerous for Kato to go out there with us I mean what if Kimimaro is just out there waiting for us? Kato couldn't possibly fend for herself!"

"Yeah really I wouldn't be able to defend myself if I needed to!" Kato cut in she was quiet through the whole conversation until now. Gaara was scowling at the girls now. Hehadn't planning on staying this long the Hokage hadn't even asked offered them to stay the weekend let alone the week.

"Girls the Hokage would not allow it he only asked us to stay one night and we've already went over our stay," Gaara said even sterner than before.

"We talked to the Hokage," Joi said.

"And he said that it was okay," Kato said finishing Joi's sentence.

"And since Kato needs training from Kakashi and I _must _train with Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura each separately for my own satisfaction," Joi said stopping so Kato could finish her sentence they hadn't actually practiced this before hand they were just making it up as they went.

"So we figured it would be alright to stay here at least for the time being," Kato finished.

"I…" Gaara trailed off he no longer had any reason to go against what they were saying they had it all covered, "I have no reason nor do I have the incompetence to keep arguing with you." Gaara was wondering if they had rehearsed that little speech.

"Good so were staying?" Joi asked.

"Yes," Gaara sighed.

"YES WERE STAYING!" Joi and Kato whooped.

"THANK YOU GAARA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Joi cried as she leaped into his arms in an almost too-tight-bear-hug.

"I love you too Joi," Gaara said in a defeated sigh.

"Aw Gaara don't be all bent outta shape," Joi told Gaara.

"You know what would put me back into shape?" Gaara asked Joi with a knowing smirk on his face.

"No what?" Joi asked.

"If you and I went onto our first date here in Konoha," Gaara answered.

"AH I WOULD LOVE TO GAARA!" Joi screamed in pure joy.

"Good, how's eight o'clock tonight?" Gaara asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Joi said quickly.

"Good now if you'll excuse me I need to go get ready for my date," Gaara said and then walked out of Naruto's apartment and disappeared into the depths of downtown Konoha.

"EEEEEEEEEE! KATO I'M GOING ON MY FIRST DATE!" Joi whooped when she was certain that Gaara was out of ear shot, "I NEVER THOUGHT MY FIRST DATE WOULD BE WITH GAARA OF THE SAND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!" Kato smiled at the young teen she had a lot to learn first off she only had an three hours to get ready for this date and second she wanted to wear her normal everyday outfit to her first date. Her first date would probably be cherished for the rest of her life especially if it had to be with Gaara the man she loved.

Joi never did know much about fashion so her choosing her own outfit for her first date was out of the question. Kato just had to choose it for her in fact she insisted upon doing so. Joi had agreed as long as she didn't choose anything too girly and not too high of high heels since she was after all a dismal failure at walking on heels. In the end Joi's most trusted friend had chosen the worst thing possible for Joi. It was pants and a t-shirt alright but nothing Joi thought Kato would pick out. The pants were black fishnet they were really tight at the but, but they fanned out right after the bottom of the but underneath the fishnet was the same style black pants. The shirt was black as well only the shirt it's self wasn't fishnet it was solid cloth it was a plain black t-shirt. Over the plain black t-shirt was a belly shirt that was meant to tie over a shirt only this belly shirt was black fishnet. The shoes weren't high at all in fact all they were was her traditional black ninja sandals.

It was eight o'clock on the dot and there was a knock on the door Naruto had answered it for them since Joi wasn't yet ready Kato was still putting some light make-up on her some that would match her ivory colored hair and black outfit. Gaara must've waited about twenty minuets before his date emerged from the bathroom door ready and waiting.

"Wow…" Gaara whispered, "You're beautiful my Hope!" Gaara said this in a voice that sounded foreign on his own tongue.

"Thank you," Joi said pausing to take in Gaara's new attire that he had went out and bought him self in downtown Konoha, "You don't look so bad yourself stud." Gaara smiled he was wearing his new outfit the one he was supposed to buy after the time skip it was a black cape jacket, black pants with metal rings, a silver metal a vest over his black cape jacket and his pants were connected like Joi's were to his traditional ninja sandals, not forgetting the gourd that was still on his back full of sand ready and in waiting to be used on it's next victim.

"Let's get outta here Hope," Gaara said totally stoked that he was taking Joi on a date.

Joi and Gaara had gone out to eat, at once again, the only restaurant that served vegetarian dishes the Leaf Ninja. Apparently not too many ninjas were vegetarians it made sense though if you didn't eat meat it was almost impossible to build muscle that's why almost everyone that knew Joi was in pure shock when they learned that she had turned vegetarian. She was after all, all about the muscle, pain, and training.

Joi and Gaara sat down at a table across from each other Joi was wearing that trade mark smile of hers that Gaara absolutely loved. Gaara was wearing his own smile that Joi couldn't get enough of he rarely smiled ever.

"Gaara you should smile more often," Joi said breaking the silence, "Why don't you?"

"There's never been anything in my life to smile about…until you came along that is," Gaara answered her pulling his menu up to see the choices there had to be some meat in this damn restaurant.

"May I take you're order?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah I'll take the…Cesar salad please no meat on it whatsoever," Joi answered the kind waitress.

"I'll have…the chicken special," Gaara growled in disgust he loved Joi so much that he was willing to go without a stake today.

"Okay I'll be back with you're food and drink," The waiter said some music started to play. Gaara stood up and outstretched his hand.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"You dance?" Joi asked with one eyebrow up.

"Yes and you're the only one that'll _ever_ know that," Gaara told her rolling his eyes. Joi took his hand gratefully and walked to the dance floor with him. Joi put her hands on Gaara's shoulders. Gaara's hands slipped in place on Joi's hips. Joi let Gaara lead her around the dance floor their eyes locked on one another's. Joi leaned her head on Gaara's chest he smiled as she did this. Gaara was fairly taller than her so it was hard for her to keep her hands on his shoulders so she let her hands slip down on each side of her head, just sitting there resting on his chest along with her head.

They were sitting in a park talking when they realized it was about time to head home they had been out late enough it was already eleven o'clock. Gaara and Joi made it to the door when they stopped. Gaara wanted to kiss her before they went inside where Kato, Naruto, and Kakashi would more then likely be waiting for them. Gaara leaned in for the kiss his hands on her hips Joi leaned in as well but they didn't get too far. Suddenly from Naruto's open window a kunai came flying out deathly close to Joi's beloved little sand boy's head.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT KISSING MY MONKEY!" Kato screamed out the window she had made Kakashi throw a kunai at Gaara for her.

"KATO," Joi and Gaara groaned in unison.

**Reviews:**

**O-dragon- **Hey, thanks for the tips dude, I hope you stay through the rest of the story. I have yet to start reading Avatar fics on this site since I am not as much into Avatar like I am Naruto, but I can read them and vote. I will tell my friends and thanks for reading.

**Lamia angel of death-** YAY I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! Ehm, moment over...

**Kahazia- **KATO! That's fuckin' halarious man! I wish I was there trust me they wouldn't have bugged you. I woul'dve jumped up and been like, "OH THAT IS IT!" lol, it would've been pretty damn funny! Abby's right you should've did that it would've been so awesome I would've been so proud of you! Lol have fun when you leave for...Paris isn't it? Anyway have fun, by the way Isaac said he'sgoing to die because he'll miss you so bad! I was all like AW THATS SO CUTE! I didn't say that to him but it was what I was thinking! And I informed him that I have double peircingsand he straight offknew what I was talking about! It was so funny! He was all like "W-wel...she always wears her hair down...a-and Iguess I never paid attention to het ears...a-and..." WOW It was halarious!MONKWY OUTKATO!

**13shadownight**- Sorry it took so long to update but heres some more, enjoy!

**Chuni Luni**- Yerp, Kato's an Uchiha, that's so her clan! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I cackle at my evilness (In Kato's words)BWAHAHAHAHA SHE RELATED TO SASUKE! OHBURN! Lol, no but seriously now Kato's clan would seriously be Uchiha ifshe was in Naruto world. And mine would more than likley bee Corpse bone pulse! Thanks, glad you liked it!

**Ghostioanddiagona**-Totally, thanks I'm so glad you like it man.

**Kyra Odayashi- **AH LEE! Lol, my friend Kato actually found a pic that Lee looks hott in or so I've been told I haven't seen it yet.

**Bueflame-** Okay thanks for telling me that I seriously needed to know that, glad you likes.

**Element girls-** Omg I cracked up while writing that, so glad you liked it.

**Paprika012345-** Yeah this maybe a Kato/Kakashi just have to find out won't yas...? I'm glad you liked it!

**Invaderkrii-** MMMM! GAARA SUNDAE! YUMMY! That's smexy! (In Kato's words) Yes you can be in my fan club so WELCOME!


	20. Chapter tweenty: Joi's confused

**Chapter twenty: Joi's confused **

"Kato," Gaara got Kato's attention.

"What Gaara?" Kato snapped.

"If someone was to buy Joi a gift," Gaara asked Kato trying not to let her know that he was buying Joi the gift. "What do you think she would like?"

"Aw, how cute you're buying Joi a gift," Kato awed at Gaara's niceness towards Joi.

"NO I'M NOT!" Gaara yelled.

"Oh so who do you propose is getting this gift for Joi then?" Kato asked.

"A….friend!" Gaara sounded completely stupid.

"Alright that's it, Gaara, just admit it you're buying Joi a present!" Kato snapped.

"Fine," Gaara sighed. "So what do you suggest?"

"Well…I suggest maybe buying her a pet…or maybe some kind of wicked awesome weapon!" Kato knew Joi all too well that's exactly what Joi would want from her boyfriend Gaara.

"Okay," Gaara said and then walked out of the room and once again disappeared into the depths of Konoha. Gaara didn't even need money for Joi's present if she wanted an animal. Which he was pretty sure she'd rather an animal because Joi could already make any weapon she wanted out of her bones. Gaara cut his hand with a kunai and signed the scroll with the blood.

"AW GAARA IT'S SO CUTE!" Joi squealed when Gaara handed her a black, brown and white Chihuahua. Gaara blushed lightly something that highly surprised Joi.

"I'm glad you like the nippy little mutt," Gaara grumbled.

"Well I do and HE'S NOT A MUTT!" Joi exclaimed. "Hmm, what should I name him? OOH, OOH I KNOW I SHOULD NAME HIM SOUL! What do you think Gaara?"

"Whatever you want to name him will do he is _you're _gift after all," Gaara answered her, his cheeks weren't red from blushing anymore and he wasn't scowling, grumbling or being just the plain old meany head that he normally was any longer.

"Gaara I love you," Joi sighed and then hugged him affectionately. Gaara for the first time hugged her back. What was into him lately? Normally by now he was shoving her away saying something like, "Joi get you're hands off of me!" but not today no today was different after their first date Gaara was acting like a totally new person. One that Joi wasn't so sure she liked. Wasn't this what she had wanted a while ago? Wasn't this her goal only a short time ago to get Gaara to love her back, to return her feelings? Now she wasn't so sure she wanted the same thing, it was all so weird this wasn't who Gaara was; maybe she was just ruining a perfect friendship. Joi released Gaara frowning.

"What's wrong Joi?" Gaara asked knowing something was wrong normally Joi could hold an overly-tight-bear-hug for over ten minuets.

"Nothing just not feeling that well," Joi lied, she hated lying to Gaara but in a way she wasn't lying she really wasn't feeling good just not in the way he probably thought she meant.

"Maybe you should go lay down, Joi," Gaara told Joi, all of a sudden Joi felt dizzy she knew this feeling and very well at that. She felt like she had just stayed up for an entire week with no sleep or coffee whatsoever. Gaara noticed Joi's staggering and caught her by the arm before she fell. Gaara laid her on the bed and ran to get Kato and a medic ninja.

"I don't know I've never seen Joi under so much pressure that she passed out doctor," Kato said stubbornly at the doctor, Kato was right Joi rarely got under so much pressure that it was over her head but when she did, which was rarely, Joi would pass out.

"That's all it could be she shows no signs of any kinds of wounds whether physically or internal and there's no sign of infection or viruses in her body so there must be too much stress on her," The medic ninja answered.

"Are you positive, doctor, because I myself never thought Joi of all people could get under stress," Gaara asked concerned.

"Yes I am positive, Gaara," She answered and then walked out the door without another word.

"Ugh, well Gaara do you know of any stress she's been under lately?" Kato asked.

"Not that I know of but when she awakens I will ask her," Gaara answered.

"Alright coolio," Kato then got up and left the room she had rushed over so quickly that she hadn't had time to get out of her pajamas or eat breakfast and she knew Gaara would want to be alone with Joi she had a feeling that Joi was stressed because of Gaara. Gaara sat there worry taking over his facial expression. Was it him that was making Joi so stressed out and uneasy? If so then why exactly would cause him to make her so stressed out anyway? Gaara thought of his first and until Joi only friend and how she had tried to kill him but only succeeded in getting herself killed by Gaara on accident. He hadn't tried to kill her on purpose he was just so…enraged with anger it was just a reaction done before fully thought through. If anyone Joi could understand that too she had told him back in her world about nearly killing another student in her Tae kwon do class with a Kunai. Joi's eyes opened groggily as if she had been asleep for too long.

"Gaara…" Joi said in a light tone. "What happened?"

"You passed out Hope," Gaara answered her in the same light tone; he stroked his hand through her hair. "The doctor said that it must be from stress, so tell me Joi what has put you under so much stress!"

"I…well…you…and me…and…and…and…" Gaara put his finger over Joi's lips like he had done so many times before.

"Now Hope I want you to tell me the truth is this stress been caused by me?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah…" Joi said sadly. "But that's only because when you hugged me you seemed so different and I thought that maybe the only reason you're acting this way is because you feel like you have to for me…so I wondered if maybe I was ruining our perfect friendship!" Gaara smiled Joi was so cute she worried about everyone and everything.

"Aw, Hope come on I love you and you love me that's all that matters…I'm acting this way because I'm so deeply in love with you and…" Gaara paused he sensed Kato's presents right outside the door. _Snoop. _Gaara thought to himself. _But maybe if she hears this she can be at rest and leave us the hell alone. _"I want us to be together forever you do want this no?"

"IT'S ALL SO CLEAR TO ME NOW!" Joi whooped her over excitement showing through. "I LOVE YOU MY LITTLE SAND BOY! YES THIS IS WHAT I WANT!" Joi screeched. Kato on the other side of the closed door smiled brightly her Joi would be alright she now trusted this man it was time to give up the snooping and feel truly happy for her Monkey. But at least she was friends enough to make sure Joi would be okay with Gaara for the rest of her life. Kato let her blood red Sharingan eyes fade away back into her bright green eyes, got up, and walked into the room in which Joi and Gaara were kissing.

"WHOA!" Kato announced and then flung her arm up over her eyes. Joi pushed Gaara to the ground quickly as if she had had no intension of making out with Gaara.

"KATO!" Joi screamed like she normally did.

"Monkey!" Kato whined. "What did I tell you about kissing my Monkey Gaara!" Kato was officially pissed she hadn't liked what Gaara's emotions felt like when he realized that Kato was listening in it felt like anger and frustration. In his mind she knew he was thinking something like: _That Kato what a snoop, she needs to leave us the hell alone. _Kato was very close to what he had actually thought at that time. Kato grabbed her shoe off of her foot and cracked Gaara in the head as hard as she could. Gaara almost hit her back but before he could even move his arm Joi was standing in between the two breaking off the fight.

**Lamia angel of death: **Lol, sounds like you guys over all liked it huh? Well I'm glad you did, and thanks for reading.

**13th shadow night: **Yes, yes indeed you are right that's exactly what that chapter showed proof of and I'm with you on that SCREW YOU MOM! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I cackle at my evilness (In Kato's words)

**Element girls: **Lol guys, that part was pure gold I know, I know. I'm glad you guys liked it and I hope you like this chapter.

**Khazia**: Lol Kato, I knowSO what you would say that's why Ihad you say itDUH! GOSH!Ehem, Napoleon moment over. Anyway I so can't waitfor you to get back from Paris! You better call me you feind! My Uncle Saru's over! Only I won't be home I'm going to Heather's. My parents don't like me and my Uncle Saru being together in the samehouse...I don't know why but...they just don't. Anywayyou so need tosendHana (Heather) all the srories cause she's beenbugging the crap outta me for em' and I don't have them! But you, you do my Kato! SO SEND THEM TO HER WHEN YOU GET BACK PLEASE! That's an order soldier! Lol,just kidding but seriously you need tosend them to her PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! (Not Gaara, I beg of you, he is my love!) Lol. Okay I'll talk to ya laterKato, Monkey out!

**Paprika012345**: Glad you likey the chapie. Yeah sure no problem I'd love to beta you're story I'll do it right now as a matter of fact. Thanks for reading. Yes I know Kato ruined the moment but...Kato's protective like that it needed to happen.

**Invaderkrii**: YAYA!I like you're username by the way.-Puts on ANBU mask-

**Kyra Odayashi**:Alright I'll ask her for a link and I'll get it too you okay? I know totally...cute -Twitches at the word of cute- Thanks.


	21. Chapter tweentyone: Harsh training

**Chapter twenty-one: Harsh training**

**A/N: I haven't written a authors note in a long time, I know you should be so proud of me that I actually have time to put one on today! Ehem, okay guys moment over, I hope ya's like the chapter, enjoy. **

"OW!" Joi cried, "GAARA STOP!" Joi was wrapped up in Gaara's sand. She heard her bones crush as the sand constricted on her body. Joi tried to let her bones slid from her body but to no avail. Without another warning Joi's body stopped, her eyes closed, and a single stream of blood trickled down her chin. A few visible tears streamed down Joi's cheeks. Gaara's demon finally gave control back to Gaara. Gaara instantly ran over to Joi, dropped to his knees, let his sand drop, and scooped Joi up into his arms. Actual tears streamed down Gaara's cheeks. He tried to take his body back over, he tried so hard and when he finally had regained control his love Joi was dead. Suddenly a thought popped into Joi's mind, a Resurrection Jutsu! He could resurrect Joi! But that Jutsu was forbidden…he didn't care it was his love he had to. He was only taking care of his murder anyway. Gaara laid Joi down on to the grass of the field that they had decided to practice on.

"Where is it?" Gaara mumbled as he searched his clothing for the scroll, he knew he had it. Gaara pulled out a scroll with the character of forever damnation or as others know the Flamel's Cross. (If you've ever seen FMA you should be very familiar with this cross) Gaara opened the scroll quickly smearing his blood over the scroll in an almost straight line. Gaara did a last few hand seals and then like Joi had died she came back to life just as suddenly. She started to spit up left over blood from bleeding eternally just a moment ago.

"YOU KILLED ME YOU BASTARD!" Joi screamed at Gaara, some blood streamed down her chin.

"JOI I'M SO SORRY I LOVE YOU!" Gaara yelled back and then got off of his knees and came over to Joi. Only then did he drop back down to his knees and hug Joi.

"WHAT THE HELL GAARA WHY DID YOU KILL ME!" Joi screamed some more she was still in shock.

"I'M SORRY I BROUGHT YOU BACK DIDN'T I!" Gaara yelled over her voice.

"Wait… HOW AM I STILL ALIVE!" Joi yelled.

"Well…I sorta used a Resurrection Jutsu…" Gaara answered her.

"WHAT THE FUCK GAARA!" Joi screamed. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THIKNING FIRST YOU KILL MY ASS AND THEN YOU BRING ME BACK WITH A FIRBIDDEN JUTSU!" Joi was hysterical.

"Well if you rather be dead I can just kill you again if you like," Gaara snapped at Joi.

"NO, that's alright I'll pass up that _great_ offer," Joi said sarcastically. She let out a long sigh and calmed herself down. "Okay, Gaara, what are we supposed to do about this?"

"Just don't tell anyone of this incident and we'll be fine," Gaara answered her, "Got that?"

"Whatever Gaara, I still can't believe that you did this!" Joi answered.

"Well, as I said before I could just kill you again," Gaara answered.

"And as I said before I rather not," Joi answered Gaara.

"Okay then go wash up in the showers and we'll practice some more, only this time death is not an option," Gaara told the girl.

"In you're dreams Gaara, no way I'm fighting with you now, it's time to go check on Kato," Joi answered Gaara and ran away from him heading for Kakashi's training field. Gaara ran after Joi.

"Are you sure you want me to come at you with full force?" Kakashi was now asking the copper haired Genin.

"Yep I can take it, don't hold back on me," Kato answered.

"A-are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you trying to say something," Kato asked.

"Well it's just…" Kakashi started. "You're a wuss girl." That was one comment Kakashi wouldn't ever make again. Kato's face turned bright red in anger; suddenly Kato was coming full force at Kakashi. Her first attack was a simple one. She came quick and crouched quickly down, swiping her leg across Kakashi's legs. Kakashi quickly jumped over the attack. He brought his hand down and cracked Kato in the neck with a straight hand. Kato could be heard coughing as she slide backwards still in her crouched position. Kato jumped up, she closed her eyes for a slight moment, when she opened them they were blood red. Her Sharingan eyes shinned brightly in the sunlight. Kakashi smiled so she had finally figured how to activate them when wanted. She figured it out quicker than even Sasuke himself had. Kato came at Kakashi as fast as possible. At this point Joi and Gaara were standing there watching. Kato took her hand up into Kakashi's nose, she heard somewhat of a cracking sound, but it wasn't just coming from Kakashi's nose it was hers as well. Kakashi had taken off of his mask showing his beat red Sharingan

Kato's eyes grew big for a moment and she let out a light cry that made Joi nervous. Gaara felt Joi's uneasiness towards the fight, her anger growing. Kato made an effort to remember that Kakashi would do every attack that she did to him to her. She just had to figure out a fighting plan. Kato smirked as she jumped up in what's called a helicopter roundhouse in Tae Kwon Do (This is an attack that is normally done with some kind of stick to whip down onto them, but Kato has her hands as weapons in this case) Kato brought her hand down onto Kakashi, thrusting him down into the dirt. If Kakashi didn't copy it at the same time then he had no chance against the attack. Kakashi jumped back up and did a few hands seals, so quickly that Kato being a beginner at the Sharingan couldn't duplicate. Kakashi blew a fire Jutsu at Kato, it hit Kato straight on. Kato skidded across the dirt. A few stones in the dirt cut into Kato's skin as she went down.

"KATO!" Joi screamed and started to run out to where they were, but Gaara was quick and grabbed Joi's arm putting it in an arm bar behind her back. "LET GO OF ME GAARA I HAVE TO HELP MY KATO!"

"No, Joi, let you're friend win or lose her fight with pride," Gaara told Joi, "She doesn't need someone winning her fight for her."

"KATO NEEDS MY HELP, GAARA, STOP!" Joi cried it was killing her to see Kato lying on the ground taking in shallow breaths. Her face bleeding and her arms were as well. At this point Kakashi had put his head band back down and his mask back up. When Kakashi leaned down to pick up Kato, Kato flung up and punched Kakashi in the temple. Kakashi was out cold he hit the ground defeated and then Kato hit the ground again, and lost conscience.

Finally Gaara let go of Joi's arm, Joi instantly ran to where Kato and Kakashi lay. And this was when Joi got the biggest shock of her life. A blue light filled the area and suddenly not just Kato, Kakashi, Gaara, and Joi were there, no now standing before them was Isaac, Heather, Youree, and Korin…Joi starred up at the new arrivals…they were all friends of Joi's, and Kato's. Well except Youree and Korin, Kato had never actually met them.

"HANA! YOUREE! DAD! KORIN!" Joi was using nicknames, Hana was Heather, Dad was Isaac, and Youree's name was really Brian, and Korin's name was really Kallen.

"KATE! KID!" Isaac screamed back, "YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR LIKE EVER!" When Isaac said kid he meant Josephine, or in this case Joi.

"HANA I LOVE YOU!" Joi screamed and hugged Hana.

"I LOVE YOU TOO JOI!" And then Hana as well hugged Joi.

"Okay moment over," They both said dryly in unison and then walked the opposite direction away.

"DAD!" Joi screamed and then tackle hugged Isaac. Normally in their world Joi wouldn't have been able to knock him to the ground but she was way stronger than him in this world.

"Hello to you too," Isaac said to Joi pushing her off of him and running to Kato's side.

"What's wrong with her!" Isaac asked instantly.

"She's out; she was fighting Kakashi, her new Sensei. And well she got knocked out," Joi answered, "You should be proud of her though she did win the fight."

"I'll kill him!" Isaac announced. "Where is he!"

"Right there," Joi answered him, "Duh." When Isaac saw that he was knocked out cold he smiled.

"Seems that I don't have to looks like Kato has already taken care of it," Isaac announced.

"YOUREE!" Joi shrieked, she acted like she was about to hug him but instead reluctantly kicked him in the shin.

"OUCH!" Youree cried, "And I actually thought _you _were going to give me a hug!"

"Hey I owe you three months worth of kicks," Joi told him, "You better watch you're shin!" Youree and Joi both started to laugh.

"Give me a slammit!" Youree announced with a Naruto like smile across his face. The two teens shared and overly hard slammit and then Joi was on to the next person.

"KORIN!" Joi yelled and then tackle hugged Korin as well.

"UHN!" Korin let out, "I missed you too Naruto." Korin rolled her eyes.

"HEY! WAIT! SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN TAIWAN RIGHT NOW!" Joi asked.

"Yes I should be…BUT WHO NEEDS TO BE THERE WHEN I'M IN NARUTO WORLD?" Korin shrieked and then jumped up running to Gaara and hugging him tightly.

"OH MY GAARA, GAARA I LOVE YOU!" She yelled.

"BACK IT BIOTCH HE'S MINE!" Joi screamed.

"NO HE'S MINE!" Korin yelled.

"Whoever the hell you are I _am _Joi's!" Gaara cried.

**A/N: Alright two authors notes in one chapie, I'm liken' it!** **Tell me what you thought of this chapter guys. **

**Reviews: **

**Chuni Luni: **Yeah the puppy was a summoning; I actually have a Chihuahua named Buddy who looks exactly like him. In almost all my fics I put him in it. What can I say I love Buddy.

**13thshadownight: **LMAO! That's really funny. Science is so boring at my school no one _ever _laughs it's so gay. Nice friend huh? At least she stopped you from passing out. We got this new kid who dresses like a cowboy and he stepped on my toe with his cowboy boots...and he broke my toe, AHHH!

**Youree: **AHHH! YOUREE YOU REVIEWED FOR ME! YAYA! BWAHAHAHAHA! IM SO PUNCHING YOU IN THE GUT WHEN I GET TO SCHOOL! AND ANDREW HES GOING DOWN! I'll see you tomorrow, and I'm glad you likey.

Joi Saru Gekkou.

**Lamia Angel Of Death:** LMAO! Sakura seriously needs to die! -chases Sakura with bone- Thanks so glad you like too.

**Sokrovishte:** Hey, thanks and welcome, I'm glad you like it dude, and I hope you read on. Here's the next so tell me what you think.

**Invaderkrii: **I love Invader Zim! That show rocks...but remember anime is **NOT** a cartoon! Please remember that, cause it's so not. BUT THATS SO FUNNY! OMG! LMFAO!

**Kahazia: **Sorry I couldn't go, I so wanted to but my parents were gone. BWAH! Yeah and I was at Heather's so it was a good thing you didn't call me. Heather's parents would've killed you. OOH! IM SO, SO, SO SORRY

**Element girls: **Lol don't feel bad so am I...Ihave Chihauhau named Buddy who looks exactly like Soul.

**Paprika01234: **You could just e-mail some of it to me before you post it if you like...my e-mail is , and yes I figured that out real quick. Thanks.

**Ghostioanddaigona: **Thanks, I love Gaara too, GAARA! Ehem, wanna join the club?

**Hamster-chan and doggy-chan: **Thanks YAYA!

* * *


	22. Chapter twentytwo: Interesting day

**Chapter twenty-two: One hell of an interesting day **

"What's that?" Hana asked Gaara as he pulled on his sand gourd.

"It's my sand gourd…" Gaara answered the girl. She had been asking such questions _all _day long. Gaara couldn't take much more of this dumb blonde asking him questions! It was unbearable, it was _all _she did! "What does that do?" The blonde girl asked. "None of you're business girl," Gaara snapped. "Why not?" Hana was acting like a small child. "THAT IS IT! STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!" That was it; that was all Gaara could take at this point. "Why?" Hana asked an extremely large smile coming over the Genin's face. "GET THIS WOMEN OUTTA MY APPARTMENT!" Gaara screamed.

"HEY! This is my apartment!" Naruto cut in.

"Indeed he is right on that one, Gaara," Joi was in the argument now. "Well I want _her _out NOW!" Gaara snapped at Joi. "Okay…okay Gaara, I'm sure she can stay with Sasuke." Joi sighed. "YEAH!" Hana whopped, she loved Sasuke, she found him to be a complete bishi.

* * *

"Sasuke," Joi said boldly. "Hana is staying _with _you in _you're _apartment."

"I highly doubt that," Sasuke told Joi back. "Kakashi-Sensei would not allow

that."

"Oh trust me he will," Joi shot back. She then walked away with an almost smug look on her face. She, of all people, just bossed around Uchiha Sasuke! Joi let out a small chuckle of delight from the back of her throat.

"What's with the evil smirk, Joi? If I'm correct I was once told not to do that," Gaara approached Joi with Isaac, Korin, Hana, and Youree. Youree snuck around Gaara and gave Joi a hefty shove in the back. That was it for Youree, the hate that filled Gaara's eyes was like _"I will set you ablaze right now boy," _a deep scowl came from the back of Gaara's throat. And that was the point to which Youree knew he was in _deep_ shit. Gaara abruptly stopped from walking and turned sharply towards the young teen. Gaara grabbed Youree by the neck thrusting him up against a brick wall of some kind of building that was close by. As Youree's back cracked against the brick wall he let out a sound that Joi had only heard a hurt dog do before. "WHOA! YOUREE YOU SOUNDED LIKE…well A DOG!" Joi whopped. "WAIT! GAARA LET GO OF YOUREE HE WAS JUST KIDDING AROUND!"

Joi grabbed Gaara's shoulder and turned him around quickly. She planted a kiss on his lips and whispered just why Youree had done that in his ear, he arms wrapped tightly around him. She also told him to expect them two to go back and fourth shoving and pushing one another because that was how they always hung out and had fun. Afterwards Joi grabbed Youree and ordered him to open his mouth and that was when Joi was for certain that Youree was in the dog clan. Joi froze when she saw Isaac giving Gaara a death glare. Joi waved her hand in front of Isaac's face, "Blink, Isaac, blink!"

"Is he you're…?" There was a pause. "My boyfriend?" Joi finished for him. "Yeah, is he?"

"Yes indeed he is. I love him dad."

"Oh, you're not allowed to date!" Isaac announced. "WHAT!" Joi asked, Isaac wasn't literally Joi's dad. Isaac was Joi's, for lack of better description, father figure. Her adoptive dad wasn't exactly a dad; he was more of a sparring partner….and a friend. _Not _a father in anyway, or at least Joi did not in anyway look at him as a father. Of course she did indeed have a relationship with her father, unlike her mother. Joi couldn't _stand _her mother in anyway. "I said you're not allowed to date, Gaara is out of the question, you didn't even get my permission on him!"

"I GOT KATO'S!"

"But not mine."

"B-BUT DAD! THAT'S SO NOT FIAR!"

"Life's not fair."

"But you love Kato and…and….and…and when her father wouldn't let you two date, you guys hated it. Don't do the same thing to Gaara and me, dad, please don't." Isaac gave his kid a sad look but didn't say another word on the subject. They were headed to the hospital to see how Kato and Kakashi were doing. Kakashi was sure to have one hell of a headache and Kato more than likely would as well.

* * *

Joi sat at the end of Kato's bed, her legs crossed. Isaac was sitting in a chair right next to Kato's head his hand holding hers. Gaara, Korin, and Youree were all in the waiting room and Hana was sitting in a chair in the corner. Kato's eyes opened slowly. "KATO! YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL KAKASHI NOT TO HOLD BACK?" Joi screamed Isaac looked stunned at Joi. He hadn't seen her pissed before. "GOD DAMN YOU! THAT'S LIKE TELLING YOURE ENEMY TO GO ALL FUCKING OUT WHEN YOURE DEAD TIRED!" Isaac tried to grab Joi's arm to make her shut up. Tears were forming at Kato's eyes and she was trying her best to hold them back. Joi moved her arm away from Isaac and started up again. "YOU HEAR ME? HUH? IF YOU _EVER _DO THAT AGAIN ILL NEVER LET YOU FIGHT AGAIN! YOU GOT THAT! SHINOBI'S DON'T ASK THERE OPPENET TO NOT HOLD BACK! WHEN THEY DECIDE TO RESPECT YOU, ONLY THEN WILL THEY NOT HOLD BACK!" Joi was speaking a million words a minuet like she did often when she was hyper.

Youree, Korin, and Gaara each covered their ears with their hands in the waiting room.

"KATO YOU HAVE TO STOP IT OKAY! YOURE NOT NEARLY STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ON KAKASHI! YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE ON ME YET! FACE IT YOURE A CRAP NINJA, RIGHT NOW ANYWAY! WHAT WOULD'VE I DONE IF KAKASHI WOULD'VE TAKEN HIS FULL STRENGTH INTO THE BATTLE! HUH! HE WOULDA KILLED YOU!" Joi then pounced on Kato in a bear hug.

"Settle Joi, it's okay, I'm fine okay?" Kato told her friend. "You wouldn't have been fine if Kakashi wouldn't have taken it easy on you!"

"Yes I would've been. Kakashi never let's a comrade die, remember?"

"You're no comrade of his yet."

"Yes I am."

"Excuse me now while I go KICK KAKASHI'S ASS!" Joi yelled, got up, and then left the room. Isaac sat their frozen for a moment and then let out a loud sigh.

"What was that all about?" Isaac asked. "That would be how Joi shows her worried ness," Kato answered. "I see…How are you doing?"

"I'm good, just fine," Kato answered. "Good," Isaac said before wrapping Kato into a hug, he planted a kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

* * *

"GOD DAMN YOU KAKASHI!" Joi cried as she entered his room. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS HOLE! YOU DON'T LISTEN TO A GENIN WHEN THEY ASK YOU SOMETHING _LIKE THAT_ YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Joi was so pissed at Kakashi; her respect for him had fully disappeared at this point. "WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO IF YOU ACIDENTALLY KILLED HER?" Joi had officially lost it. Kakashi starred at Joi blankly. She was a rather bold girl wasn't she? Well he didn't like it, Sakura wasn't like this. Was it just a few insolent girls that did things like so? Kakashi sighed, oh well there wasn't anything he could do about this girls attitude.

"I wasn't going to let it get that far, I never let my comrades die," Kakashi answered the enraged girl. "AND WHAT IF IT DID HUH!" Joi screamed. "I already told you that it wouldn't. And if by some radical unknown way Kato did die, I would no longer let my self go on breathing. A man that kills a woman that has done nothing extremely bad, let alone a comrade, does not disserve to live." Kakashi was way calmer then Kato had taken the screaming. Joi had about _all_ she could take at this point. "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL, KAKASHI, DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Joi then let a bone shoot fourth form her finger zooming right past Kakashi-Sensei's head. Joi stormed out of the room and then disappeared from the hospital.

* * *

It was raining now, and Joi didn't feel like going back to the apartment or being around people period. She let out a deep sigh trying to get her frustration, stress, and anger out that way. Joi kept walking through Konoha, her cloths drenched, her head down, and her eyes seeming an almost dark green rather than emerald. Joi paused when she came to a large wood lands. This was the place she wanted to be, a place that she loved. The woods. At home when she had so much stress that she didn't know what to do she would go to the woods, climb a tree and sit there thinking, and letting nature be her cure. Joi loved nature, so much in fact that she became vegetarian for the sake of the animals that live within it. Every time Joi took a walk she remembered always picking up trash that she spotted along the way.

There was one time that Kato and Joi had taken a four mile walk. Kato in high healed black boots, a T-shirt, jeans, and of course her fishnet gloves that stopped at her wrist. Joi wearing her long fishnet gloves, ANBU necklace, Naruto head band, jeans, and kimono. They walked talking of the things that were going on in the present and so on. Joi would abruptly stop whenever she saw trash and pick it up so she could carry it home and throw it away. She had a reason for picking up each piece of trash such as, _"An animal could eat this," _or _"This could hurt an animal, and our environment." _

Joi walked deep into the woods not a smile anywhere to be seen, she wasn't planning on letting one gather on her face anytime soon either. Joi let out another deep sigh. Somewhere in the middle of the forest Joi found a tall tree, one so tall that the other trees dwarfed in comparison. Joi put one foot steadily on the tree's trunk and started up it, her chakra flow directly in her feet. Joi sighed once more. "Since when did I get chakra control?" She mumbled to herself. When Joi got to the highest, and fattest of all branches she stopped, and sat down on that branch.

* * *

Gaara had fallowed Joi from the hospital to her current location. Gaara let out a sigh of his own when he saw the sad look on her face. Why was she sad? He could understand her being mad but there was no longer any fury in her face it was all sadness. Gaara wondered for a moment if he should climb up the tree and see what the matter was or not. _"I don't know, Gaara, she only came deep within the woods…she probably wants to be alone…" _Gaara thought to himself. He would have to just take the chance wouldn't he? He decided. Gaara came out of where he was hiding and started up the tree the same way Joi had. When he got to the branch where Joi was sitting he saw her swipe away tears from her face as fast as she could, only left to hope that he hadn't seen them.

"Hope what's wrong?" Gaara asked wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Nothing," Joi answered flatly. "If I have learned anything from women it's that when something's wrong and they just don't want to bug the other person with their problems they say nothing when asked of what's wrong," Gaara told Joi, "But I must tell you that I would rather you tell me you're problems vs. not."

"Okay…fine, I can't stand to see my friends in this world! And it's all my fault that there here! If I wouldn't have gotten them all into Naruto and then opened the portal they wouldn't have been here period! They can't live on here! They don't want to have to become a ninja! They don't want everyday to be a struggle for life! Only someone like me would want something as stupid as that! And I can't stand to see them being hurt! If I could…if I could go back in time I would seal up the portal from this world so I could stay here forever and my friends wouldn't have had to come with me here." Joi was drenched with rain water but so was Gaara. Gaara held Joi in his arms. "It's not you're fault, Hope, it's mine…I opened the portal not you," Gaara told Joi, "I was training with Temari in the Forest Of Death, she threw a whole bunch of weapons at me, and I threw sand at her. The sand made a whirl wind around the weapons and it looked as if the weapons were cutting into the air. Eventually the knives and some of my sand disappeared into thin air and a sparkly blue light was left dangling in the air. Temari, Kankuro and I didn't know what to do so we left. Kankuro and Temari went to sleep while I stood guard. The next morning you were lying in the tree branch that was underneath the portal. I said to just leave you, and Temari goes with whatever I say but Kankuro picked you up and shoved you into my arms telling me, 'it's not right to bring something into this world and then leave it to die.' So I took you with us, so you see Joi it's my fault not yours."

Joi wrapped her arms around Gaara. She understood how it had happened now, the portal was open and it needed to be closed before some random person off of the street from her world came into this world as well.

**Reviews: **

**Invaderkrii: **Totally dude, Invader Zim rocks! But Naruto is so totally the best man. I see, I do that once in a while to either slip-up or say cartoon cause that person doesn't know what anime is. Who's you're favorite Zim or Grr?

**Khazia: **Youree is from the dog clan as you know already, and Korin...well I'm not giving that away yet since it hasn't come up. Isaac is gonna have the Byakugan of course. But you haven't seen his eyes yet...I'm working on it. It's gonna be _way_ funny.

**Paprika012345: **Yep no prob just send em' to me whenever you're ready okay? Sounds like a crap loud to write out huh? Well good luck.

**Ghostioanddaigona: **-Evil cackles- DIE SAKURA! Ehem, moment over, anyway so glad you like the chapter. Oh you mean Kimimaro? Lol, you'll find out soon enough, that's all I'm saying. Thanks.

**Sokrovishte: **I love Gaara too, he's THE BEST! Sorry I call everyone dude, I didn't mean you were a guy. And here's the chapter you ordered, lol.

**Chuni Luni: **OOH THAT SOUNDS SO, SO CUTE! I wishI could see her. I love Chihauhau's! You take care too, hope you liked this chappie!

**13thshadownight: **LMAO! She's afraid of Kakashi-Sensei huh? That's too great! I have a bruise from my friend Youree right now! He pushed me into a locker and then Andrew tripped me, THE GAY FREAKS! Ehem, moment over, but it was really fun! Lol, I"m pretty sure a fictional character isn't gonna break into you're house cool down man! Although it would be awesome to have Itachi come into our world!

**Element girls: **Lol, thanks that line took me forever to come up with I was sitting there thinking "What would Gaara say!" Or in other words WWGS! Lol that's too great. Heck yes dude, were so reeking havoc on Konoha...and they thought Naruto was bad!

**Lamia angel of death**:Lol, I WILL KILL YOU! Ehem sorry talking to my muse, I have Gekkou as my muse, he's not Gekkou from Naruto...he's just my muse...AND HE KEEPS MAKING ME WRITE AT NIGHT INSTEAD OF DURING THE DAY TIME! So unfair! Hope you liked the chappie!

**Kyra Odayashi: **Yeah it was the next day...It's okay...but whenever it skips like that it's normally the next day just so you know. Hope you liked the chappie.


	23. Chapter twentythree: Conditioning

**Chapter twenty-two: Conditioning for the Chuunin exams begin **

**A/N: Okay you guys are going to hate me for this chappie, it's _all_ cliffies! That's right _all _cliff hangers guys! Don't you just love me! Anywho I'm sure you guys'll be dieing for the next chappie, so I cackle at my evilness! **

**+-+Joi Saru Gekkou+-+**

Joi stood there completely still her hand jittered slightly to her kunai holster from staying still for so long. It wasn't exactly easy for someone as hyper as Joi to stay so still for long. Temari smiled, she was having an effect on the girl's nerves, or so she thought. Temari was the first to attack, it wasn't a surprise to Joi, Temari was the most disrespectful fighter in the entire Naruto world. It was the code to let whoever called for the fight to attack first. Or at least that was the code in Tae Kwon Do. Or let me rephrase this, that's what the Sensei's expected there. A kunai came flying from Temari.

Did she actually think that little kunai was all it took to take care of her? Yeah right!

Joi did a high jump over the kunai. "_This is going to be an easy win," _Joi thought to herself. But she was wrong, very wrong. Joi snickered as she brought her right foot around into Temari's feet, Temari easily jumped over her attack. Joi brought to extremely sharp bones out of her wrists; they ended just a couple inches off of her finger tips. Joi smiled wickedly as she scrunched her fingers to the top of her hand as tightly as she could and leaned her wrist back.

Joi thrust her hands at her opponent, the bone going right into Temari's arm. Joi froze in terror, she stared blankly at the bloody mess; she could see the end of her bone on the other side of Temari's arm. Then Joi smiled, pulling her bone out of Temari's arm. She liked the blood that seeped out of someone when you hurt them; _she felt the bloodlust come into her soul_. She grabbed Temari's arm and licked down her arm, swalloing the blood fast. By the time Joi was done, Temari barley had any blood left on her arm.

"I can tell you're Gaara's girlfriend," Temari said dryly cringing from her "arm licking" experience.

"How long do you intend to trifle with me? If you're goal is to talk me to boredom you've surely hit you're mark," Joi snapped, everyday she seemed to be becoming Gaara, she snapped at people like this a lot more often now. "Well then shall we get on with this?" Temari asked. "Obliviously, unless you intend to talk more," Joi told the blonde teenager. That was all the attitude Temari could take, only one person in this world could talk to her that way and it surely wasn't Gaara's girlfriend, Joi.

Temari disappeared out of sight in a cloud of white smoke. Joi looked around confused. Where would she be going in a middle of a fight? It wasn't like Temari to leave fights just because she got wounded. Suddenly Temari reappeared behind Joi, holding a small dagger to her throat. Joi didn't even flinch she just stood there perfectly aloof as if nothing was happening. A few seconds wait and Joi knew Temari wasn't going to cut her. Joi grabbed the back of the small dagger and swiped it across her throat leaving a small slit running across her throat. "If you're going to threaten me with a knife you might as well cut me a little," Joi said dryly in an imitation of Jobi in Saw II, she was a die hard fan of the Saw movies. Temari's eyes widened, _"No wonder her and Gaara get along, she's insane!" _

Joi let an evil cackle escape from the back of her throat; she had been doing that a lot lately too.

"Are you insane! Why would you _make_ me cut you!" Temari asked shocked, never in her life had she had someone make her cut them. Temari gulped maybe she picked a fight with the wrong person. Joi was stronger than Temari had expected. "Aw, Temari are you afraid? Come on I was just starting to have some fun too!" Joi said mocking her. "What are you?" Temari whispered. That comment was something Joi wasn't too sure she liked. "What's that supposed to mean!" She asked. "You're a monster, just like Gaara, a monster!" Temari shrieked. "Gaara is _not_ a monster and neither am I! I seemed to have missed the detail that made _me_ a monster. But whatever it was please enlighten me," Joi was officially pissed. "You, you drink blood and enjoy the taste! Blood's taste is one that only a monster can enjoy." Temari had no problem enlightening her, "And making you're opponent cut you! Only a monster would do something so ignorant."

Joi screamed as she lunged forward, her bones forming around her in an ANBU body armor fashion, her bones on her wrist still out. Joi clasped her hands around the bones that were coming out of her wrists. It was sticking out in between her middle, and index finger.

"So…what exactly _are_ we doing out here anyway, Gaara?" Youree asked the distain and hate seeping from his voice like venom. Gaara had led Isaac and him out into a field not telling them why or where they were going.

"Don't talk to _me_ that way boy," Youree cringed when Gaara used the word boy towards him. Joi always called him that and he hated it. "I can talk to _you_ anyway I want, when I want," Youree said snappishly, he wasn't in a very pleasant mood today. Isaac gave Gaara a Gaara glare.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE QUIT FIGHTING!" Isaac pleaded. "SHUT UP!" Gaara and Youree yelled in unison. But Isaac did _not_ shut up. "I've had it up to here! And it's not getting any higher! I've had it, my temper is completely blown!" Isaac cried. "I suggest you shut you're mouth, boy, or you're going to find yourself in a fight _way_ over you're head," Gaara said calmly. "OH YOU DID NOT!" Isaac screamed. Isaac shifted over grabbing Gaara's neck and shoving him while yelling fiercely. "YOU WILL NOT BOSS ME AROUND _BOY_!"

"As long as I am stronger than you, I _will_, I _am_ you're Sensei and you _will_ respect me," Gaara snapped. "Someone once told me that someone must show you respect first enable to respect them back," Isaac told him, letting go of his throat considering that it hadn't and wasn't about to affect him. "Who told you that bull shit?" Gaara asked boldly. "Kid," Isaac told him. "And who would that be?" Gaara asked. "Joi." Gaara froze _his_ own girlfriend had said that? That tells how much he didn't desserve her. Gaara sighed. "I don't care what Joi said to you, these are my rules period."

"Are you sure you're the man my Kid is in love with? You don't seem her type, and apparently you _don't_ disserve her either," Isaac asked. Gaara's face grew crimson red at those words. Isaac instantly knew he was in trouble. Joi had specifically said not to get Gaara mad, but did he listen to her, no of course not he after all was the dad. Who listens to their kid? Well apparently not Isaac, the idiot was looking to get himself killed. Demon blood was rising in Gaara; _he felt the bloodlust come into his soul_.

Youree gave Isaac a dreaded look, in some what it was a glare, such a glare that one would gather exactly what Youree was thinking. It went something like this, _"God damn you Isaac! We have three options at this point. One: Team up, two: Run like hell, or three: Die a bloody and horrid death!" _Isaac would obviously not pick number three, unlike Joi who would rather have no objection to getting killed by Gaara she found that as rather an honor.

"SHAMIT NARUTO!" Kato cried. "WHAT IN THE MONKEYS WERE YOU THINKING!" Naruto looked down in shame. It wasn't his fault that Isaac hadn't found his prank that morning funny. Kato sighed. "What am I going to do with you!" Kato asked, "Why would you do something like that huh!" Kato asked. Naruto and Isaac had shared an apartment. Gaara had bought him and Joi an apartment of their own so they were no longer staying there. Just that morning Naruto had went into _Sexy-no Jutsu _form and laid next to Isaac who was sleeping. Isaac almost threw up when he woke up to some women other than his love Kato.

Kato smacked Naruto across the face.

"HEY!" Naruto cried. "Let's get to practice Naruto," Kato sighed. "Fine," Naruto pouted.

"BISHI!" Hana cried as Sasuke threw on a shirt.

"I am so tired of people calling me that that I could throw up!" Sasuke announced rolling his eyes. Hana's eyes shifted randomly, she spotted a kunai holster on his bed. "What's that?" She asked in her childish voice. "My kunai holster, you can't tell me that you haven't ever seen on before," Sasuke said flatly. "Uhm…I haven't ever seen one before…" Hana admitted. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Sasuke said with distain. "Why would I be kidding about that?" Hana asked her childish tone still in her voice. "Okay honestly I don't give a shit anyway so in order to wrap this little conversation up, goodbye," Sasuke said dryly.

Sasuke had his hand on the doorknob. "Where ya goin'?" Sasuke visibly flinched. "I'm going to practice," Sasuke told Hana through clenched teeth. "Why?" Hana asked. "Because I _have _too, and I'm going to be late so is you'll excuse me," Sasuke said, he once again tried to exit the room but to no avail. "CAN I COME PLEASE?" Hana bagged flinging her arms around Sasuke's leg. "NO!" Sasuke cried, trying to shake the clinging girl off of his leg. "PUH LEASE!" And that's when Hana started to crack up, Sasuke had to take her because she was training with Kakashi and them now anyway. She just wanted to cling to his leg.

"Kakashi my eternal rival how ever have you been?" Gai asked.

"Good, that is until you showed up," Kakashi announced not rising his eyes from his book. "I have come to fight you," Gai said after which he did his trade mark smile with a sparkle of his teeth and a thumb up. Kakashi's eye brow shot up in a "what the fuck" kind of way. That comment did make Kakashi look up from his book.

To be continued…

**Reviews:**

**Invaderkrii: **Sorry mate, I didn't know that it was spelled GIR, I don't watch it all that much compared to Naruto anyway. Glad you like the chappie, and hope you like this one as well.

**Element Girls: **Lol, don't feel bad Liz, I drive everyone crazy! Give me a slammit! -gives Liz slammit- Ehem, moving right along. I had to put that in because it bugs the crump outta me when people just say "Yeah there here because...well they just are," It like so gay. Thanks so glad you like it.

**Ghostioanddaigona: **Thanks, I'm _so_ glad you like my character. I can write her so easily because Joi is based off of me, I know the exact emotions I would be going through at that time, especially when I'm so protective over my friends. But I don't cry so much...actually I don't really cry at all...so yeah that's the only difference besides her apperance. Anyways thanks a lot, see yeah.

**Hamster-chan and doggy-chan: **Thanks.

**13thshadownight: **LMAO! Yeah I did something simular, I had this dream about Itachi last night, and right next to my head, on my wall, next to my bed, is a picture of Itachi so when I woke up I saw his face right? I instantly screamed and flew off of my bed it was so halarious! I'm not even afraid of Itachi, he has a sexy voice and eyes...Anywho, I love you're reviews cause everytime I get them I'm completely bored and they make me laugh, if you have yahoo IM hit me up sometime and we can talk my username is pinkyfrog2005 okay? Ttyl, Monkey out.

**Khazia:** KATO! I'm glad you likey me chaptery...Ehem terrible English moment over...But seriously I hope you're so screaming from all the cliffies right now! I cackle at my evilness! But yeah I'll tty in like a halfish hourish...Another bad English moment...Monkey (Kid) out.

**Chuni Luni: **I know the dog clan is so awesome. Heck yes I wanna see you're dog! Send it to my e-mail, it's Thanks.

**Lamia Angel Of Death: **Lol, That's halarious, I love being mad, gives yeah a rush...gave him a hug huh? I love doing that to random people off of the street they get so pissed...but some actually hug back and that's scary...Thanks, Monkey out.

**Kyra Odayashi: **LOL, I have a Gaara folder too, and a Gaara shrine in my room. My Gaara shrine had a glass container full of sand, and I let some of my blood drip down into it so it's bloody sand like Gaara's. I didn't cut myself on purpose for the blood though, I got it by accident and the idea struck me. Thanks, Monkey out.

**Paprika012345: **Lol, yeah don't look at me I'm not giving you a wrist massage...I'm already betaing you're story WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME? Lol just kidding. But yeah I figured I better make up something so that you guys knew. Thanks, Monkey out.


	24. Chapter twentyfour: Conditioning con

**Chapter twenty-three: Conditioning continues **

If you were to walk into the same field, at the same time as Gaara, Isaac, and Youree you'd find, what you thought to be, a glaring showdown. But, unfortunately for Isaac and Youree this was no glaring showdown. This was a life or death situation, Gaara was pissed and Isaac and Youree had gathered that much, obviously. Only one problem Isaac was in no way ready for the awesome strength that Gaara possessed let alone the demon that he possessed as well, Gaara possessed a major threat. But then again neither was Youree, he did have more of an advantage though, knowing all of his powers and all. Youree hadn't gone a day without Joi saying at least Gaara's name. Joi was obsessed with Gaara. Sometimes Youree had thought that Joi should have been born in a world or time more like Naruto. But Joi had always believed that Youree needed to be in some place such as this as well.

Gaara grunted, he was ready to kick some academy student's asses. Isaac didn't look all that strong anyway. But something in Isaac's eyes made Gaara feel his anger, and his anger was about to break lose in one hell of a furry.

"You don't give a shit about what Joi said! SHES YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER YOU DON'T DESSERVE HER IF YOU'RE GOING TO TREAT HER LIKE THE REST OF THE JACK ASSES THAT SHE'S KNOWN!" Isaac was fuming. He was ready to explode. He didn't like Gaara, and he especially didn't like how Gaara talked about his kid. Gaara snickered; maybe, just maybe he had a worthy opponent this time.

Youree on the other hand wasn't exactly happy with Isaac's actions. He was endangering other people's lives. _"Wait…had Isaac even watched Naruto before?" _Youree asked himself unsure of the answer. Well if hadn't then it was no wonder why Isaac had no apparent clue to Gaara's freakish powers. Youree knew they were about to get creamed. He needed to make this fight at least close to fair. Youree looked up at the sky and howled like a wolf would. Within a couple seconds there was a pack of red wolves running down a small hill towards them. Isaac visibly flinched when he saw the wolves but stood his ground. The two fangs in Youree's mouth enhanced and his eyes turned almost yellow. Youree's brown, disheveled hair flew crazily in the wind. Youree barred his teeth and snarled at Gaara. His wolves formed behind him and fallowed his example of intimidation. There was nothing in this world that could intimidate Gaara. So really there was no point in trying.

Isaac shifted and then realizing that there was something on his prescription sunglasses threw them off, for some reason he wasn't able to see with them on anymore. Maybe he needed to get stronger ones or something, were his eyes getting worse? Isaac froze, why could he see without his glasses? Everything was so clear to him, he could see just as well as he had back at home with the glasses. And since when were his glasses sun glasses? At home they were just normal glasses. Isaac wasn't so sure he hated this place anymore. He could see so clearly here. Youree ran up to Isaac's side, still snarling and everything.

"Isaac you're going to get us into a lot of….WHOA! You're eyes look funny!" Youree announced. "What are you talking about?" Isaac asked. "You're eyes you have the….oh what are they called? Byamuchan? No that's not it….Byakuban? No…"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Isaac didn't care anymore he was about to be attacked by Gaara.

Gaara flew through the air; he was going so fast that Isaac could hardly see him. Gaara flew across and punched Isaac across the face as he sped by. Isaac stumbled back, one of Youree's wolfs pushed him back up with his nose. "Thanks boy," Isaac said patting the wolf on his head. "BWUFF, BWURFF!" The dog complained. "_He_ said that _he's _a she," Youree told Isaac, "BYAKUGAN! That's it! Scream that and focus you're chakra into you're eyes! Then you're power will be awaken!"

"What's chakra!" Isaac asked. It was official Isaac knew nothing of the Naruto world. This wasn't going to help them win the fight. "YOURE PHYSICAL AND SPIRITAL ENERGY! FOCUS IT TO YOURE EYES NOW!" Youree screamed. Isaac stood there completely out of it. "Wha…" That was all the time Isaac had for conversation. Gaara was back now, more ready to fight then ever. Isaac jumped out of the way of Gaara's path.

* * *

Joi smiled, she felt as if she had lost control. As if now she herself had a demon within her. The blood shimmering off of Temari was driving Joi insane, she wanted it, she wanted to taste it, wanted the color, and most of all she wanted to kill Temari. Temari stood limply in front of Joi. She was wounded, badly, and Joi knew it. She was coming in for the kill. _With a lick of her lips_ she was off, in the air, the only thing visible of her was a streak of ivory white from her hair. Suddenly not even that much was visible of Joi, Temari looked around herself, tiredly, not sure of where Joi was going to attack and if she really was going to kill her or was she just fucking with her? If she was no one was laughing. She wouldn't be surprised if this would be her last breath of…she heard Joi snicker wickedly, shattering her thoughts to rest at the bottom of her mind to one day, if she was even alive that long, rebuild themselves.

* * *

"JESUS! WHAT IS THIS GUY!" Isaac cried. "YOU'D KNOW IF YOU WOULD'VE WATCHED NARUTO MORE OFTEN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Youree screamed back. "I'M NOT A FUCKING IDIOT!" Isaac screamed back, and suddenly it seemed as if the tables were turned. Isaac shot a glare at Youree but then, like the good guy he is, softened his glare. "Come on man, let's beat this guy together." 

"Oh, yes, let's."

Isaac and Youree looked at Gaara as if they were going to _"set him ablaze right then." _Gaara gave them the same glare back. "I _will_ kill you," Gaara announced. Then _with a lick of his lips_ he threw the cork off of his gourd. Youree's eyes widened, they were in trouble now, there was no way they could beat him. "GRUFF!" Youree let out, his wolves took action. Isaac and Youree were about to lunge towards Gaara...

There was a scream off in the distance.

They froze.

"That sounded like Temari!" Gaara announced, and without a second thought, Gaara was off to where Joi and Temari had said they were going to train. Isaac and Youree not too far behind.

"JOI WHAT HAPPENED!" Isaac, Youree, and Gaara all asked in unison. Temari was lying on the ground, dirt matted into her injuries along with grass and what looked like…pieces of chipped up bone. Joi was standing there, starring blankly at Temari's body;Temari didn't seem to be breathing any longer. Tears fell down Joi's unblinking eyes. Her teeth were blood stained, her bones were still sticking out, she was injured, dirty, tired, and out of chakra. Suddenly, still not blinking, her knees buckled underneath her. _"Did I…Did I just? Why did I…? What's wrong with me!" _were Joi's thoughts at this moment. She tried to bring her bones in, but they weren't moving. Joi sighed, she was out of chakra, she was surprised she hadn't passed out yet. Gaara sighed; he hadn't expected this from Joi. Joi didn't seem like the type to kill someone, let alone drink there blood. Youree and Isaac were stunned; they stood there in complete silence. Youree knew it wouldn't take long for Joi to kill someone in this world but he didn't think she'd kill a canon character or cry over it for that matter.

Gaara dropped to his knees next to Joi and wrapped his arms around her. Just as suddenly as her knees had buckled underneath her, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out in Gaara's arms.

* * *

This time it wasn't Joi sitting at the edge of Kato's bed in the hospital, no, this time it was Kato sitting cross legged at the end of Joi's bed in the hospital. Gaara was in the room this time only he was the one holding the patients hand instead of Isaac. Joi's dad Isaac was in the room, sitting in a chair with a somewhat worried look on his face, and Youree was doing the same. Korin, Naruto, Sasuke,and Sakura were in the waiting room this time. Kakashi would have been too if they would've been able to find him. 

Joi's eyes opened and then closed quickly as if she didn't want to face life any longer.

The next thing Joi felt was a slap across her face. Her eyes fluttered back open. Kato was the one who had slapped her.

"YOU CALLED ME BAD! LOOK AT YOU JOI! YOU JUST KILLED SOMEONE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU KILL SOMEONE HERE!" Kato asked.

"Who cares if they lock me up…maybe…just maybe this won't happen again," Joi said bitterly. "SHAMMIT JOI! DON'T TALK THAT WAY! YOU DON'T DESSERVE TO GO TO PRISON YET!" Kato was shaking Joi by her shoulders at this point. Joi grunted at the pain that was shooting through out her body. "Don't touch me!" Joi shrieked as she shoved Kato's hand off of her. Joi jumped up, ran to where her cloths were, grabbed them, and disappeared into the hall, she was running so fast that she was not seen.

**Reviews:  
**

**Phsycotically-advanced: **Hey Midnight, AH I AM SO NOT KALIEDESCOPE! Oh and you spelled that wrong! -Cackles at evilness- I so had to say that since it bugs you SO bad! Anywho when you hit me with a name you'll so come into the fic okay mate? As you can see Youree is fine...he's not going to die...yet...I mean..WHA?

**Khazia: **Yes I am SO happy now...GILLIGANS ISLAND! YES I LOVE THAT SONG! THEY HAVE LIKE THE BEST THEME SONG EVER!

**Ghostioanddaigona: **Lol, that was my favotite too...I love writting death scenes...IT WAS SO FUN! Anyway...heres an ACTUAL death scene!

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: **I LOVE YOURE USER NAME! Anywho, I hope you like this one too!

**13thshadownight: **LMFAO! That's so funny! OOH! Today Youree and I were in math class and he put his shoes up on my desk so I tied them ina knot so like for the whole hourwe couldn't untie them...IT WAS HALARIOUS! And then we gave them to Mr.Munro and he got them done under like five seconds! Hope you likethis chappie!

**Lamia Angel Of Death: **LMAO! Yes something like that...I had to make it that way...theres soon to be one hell of a shock as to why she's doing that though...Glad you likey!

**InvaderKrii: **SO glad you likey!

**Youree: **LMAO! So lucky I killed Temari or you would be! LMAO! Math class was SO fun today...See ya tomorrow Youree.

**Chuni Luni: **Thanks for sending me the pics...I loved them! And I'm glad you like!

**Paprika012345: **HEY! THATS MY DAD! I can't kill him! Even if it's a awesome death! I hope you like this chappie too!

**Kyra Odayashi**: LMAO! Gald you like...and you'llsoon find out now won't you?


	25. Chap twentyfive:Tears are for the weak

**Chapter twenty-four: Tears are for the weak**

_"Tears are for the weak," _Joi thought as she ran. Her traditional ninja sandals thudded softly on the mossy, forest floor. She ran, and ran until finally there was no more run left in her. Her eyes swept the forest floor and her surroundings. Her knees buckled underneath her, once again, and the memories of what she was running from flooded back to her. She buried her head in her hands. _"Tears are for the weak," _She reminded herself. Randomly Youree popped into Joi's mind, she remembered chatting with him on instant messenger. _"A tear is strength and sadness wrapped up in one," _She remembered him saying something like that. She hadn't understood it, until now.

Joi sighed.

Youree was right. But Joi refused, and wasn't about, to cry, _ever_. Especially not in the circumstances. She had always thought killing someone would be easy. That she wouldn't have a conscience afterwards. But she was wrong, so, so wrong. The feeling she felt inside her was almost unbearable. It was a feeling of sadness, anger, and, oddly enough, fear. Fear of what was to happen. Fear of her self. Fear, of what other people would think. There were many things in life to fear, and Joi had never feared those. Joi hadn't feared death, no, not death but rather life. Life was harder then death ever was, you had to make you're life good enough for death, death would not come to you, life would. Joi hated that idea. So far her life wasn't worthy of death and yet she had brought death to another person. _"What's wrong with me?" _Joi asked her self. _"Why do I feel this need for human blood? Such…bloodlust…?" _

Joi was lost, not just mentally, but literally. Where was she? And how in the hell did she get here? She hadn't been running that long had she? Well let's see, Naruto world wasn't all that big, she remembered the map well. She was in Hidden Leaf Village, right? She had been traveling north…which means…she would be hitting ocean soon…if she went east she could go to Thunder Country, and if she went west she would be in Earth Country, if she went south from there, she'd be in Hidden Sand Village…she could go anywhere, but back to Hidden Leaf. Joi was in no shape to be running. But did she have a choice? Well technically she did, but did she have the will? No, she did not. She wouldn't be able to look Gaara straight in the face. Let alone Youree, Kato, Isaac, or Hana and what about Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura? Iruka? The Hokage?

There were so many people…and she had left them all behind. Hana would break down…and Joi knew it…what about Kato? She would be worried sick…and Youree…well he's just going to be plainly pissed…as would Isaac. _"Honestly…who cares anymore?" _Joi asked, _"Not me, they're better off without me."_

Joi got up. She was moving on. _"People always are better off without friends...Take Gaara for example, his best friend, Yashamaru, hurt him by trying to kill him. Will I be any different? Or will what ever is happening to me happen again? And I accidentally kill Gaara or one of my friends…I must protect them, and the only way to do that, is to leave," _Joi decided and she was back to running.

* * *

Gaara smashed his fists down onto the Hokage's desk.

"NO! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! WE NEED ANBU OUT THERE FOR HER NOW! I WANT HER SAFE!" After screaming this Gaara got up.

"Okay, Gaara, settle down," Kato said patting Gaara on his shoulder, "We'll get her back."

"She'll be charged with murder when she comes back, you do know that, don't you?" The Hokage asked. Gaara's mad expression fell. Murder? Was it really counted as that? Joi would never murder someone…there had to have been a reason. "I think it was self defense," Gaara told the Hokage, "It had to have been…she would never kill someone without a reason."

"She'll have to be proven not guilty then, either that or she'll become a lost ninja," The Hokage told Gaara.

"We don't need you then, we'll find her ourselves." Gaara grabbed Kato by the arm and led her out of the building, "Get Youree, Isaac, and Hana, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Now. Were going to need them all."

* * *

"Gaara were not going to be able to find Joi without the help of ANBU's…we at least need a Chuunin on our side…"

"Then get Iruka too, I'm sure he'll help…"

* * *

Joi could tell when she was out of the forest. The air no longer was cold and musty. The smell of fast food restaurants was all around her. People bumping into her constantly, and so on. Joi had not yet lifted her eyes from the ground. She didn't dare. But when some random person off the street runs into you, well it's sort of hard not to look up. People. There were people _all_ around her, was there no solitude left on this earth? A dog ran up to Joi, it looked like a stray…its hair was matted, there was no collar of ownership around his neck, and you could clearly see his ribs. Joi looked at the brown dog sadly. Who could cast such a cute thing out? Joi reached down and petted the dog. Then she started to walk away.

The dog fallowed her.

Joi scowled. Why did animals always fallow her around? Despite the dog Joi kept walking. Where was she going anyway?

* * *

"Okay!" Kato announced, "We need partners…Isaac, you can be with Youree. Hana you can go with Sasuke. Iruka…Sakura….and…uhm, Naruto you can go with Gaara…wait…who am I going with!"

"I'm here, why did you call me Gaara?" Kankuro asked as he ran up to them.

"Kankuro your partners with Kato, were going out to look for Joi."

"WHAT!" Kato screamed, "NO! NOT KANKURO I BEG OF YOU!"

"Your with Kankuro and that's all there is to it, now let's go," Gaara announced. Gaara and Naruto took off north. Kankuro grabbed Kato's arm and took off west. Isaac and Youree shot of towards the east. Iruka and Sakura shot towards the south. And Sasuke and Hana went somewhere north west.

* * *

Joi froze when she heard the voice. **_"What are you going to do Joi? Huh? You're lost…and I'm taking control of your body!" _**Joi was stunned. Who was talking to her? The voice…it…was…coming…from…inside of her! _"W-Who are you!" _Joi thought. **_"It's Shukaku! Kill Joi, kill! You need human blood!" _**

"_HAVEVN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH!" _

"_**One person? Why that's atrocious, I need more Joi, kill!" **_

"_NO!" _

"_**Oh, but isn't the bloodlust in you're thoughts bugging you? You've been thinking about killing someone randomly off the streets all day." **_

"_No I haven't…have I? You're just trying to confuse me! I never thought about killing some random person off the street!" _

"**_Or have you?" _**Joi shook her head profusely. Why was Shukaku in her? That's Gaara's demon, not hers! She isn't supposed to have a demon! So why did she now! She needed to go back, she needed Gaara's help!

"_**There's a dog over there, you could kill that you know." **_

"_SHUT UP!" _Joi begged.

* * *

"Get your hands off me," Kato ordered Kankuro. Kankuro instantly let go of Kato's arm.

"What is your problem!" Kankuro asked. "_You_ are my problem, STEP OFF!" Kato screamed. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Would you LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Were partners! I didn't do anything! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!" Kankuro asked. "OH THAT IS IT!" Kato announced, "IM GOING BACK HOME!" Kato started to walk off. "HEY WAIT!" Kankuro called. "YOU RETCHED LITTLE CHILD! GET YOU'RE ASS BACK HERE NOW!"

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!" Kato cried. "AND WHAT IF I DID!" Kankuro screamed. "THEN I WILL…I will…I WILL SICK JOI'S BOYFRIEND GAARA ON YOU!" Kato screamed right back. "WELL JOI MIGHT NOT EVEN BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW! SO PULL YOUR-FUCKING-SELF TOGETHER SO WE CAN GO FUCKING LOOK FOR HER!" Kato looked down at the ground. "Your right, let's get looking for her…but…I STILL DON'T LIKE YOU!"


	26. Chapter twentysix: Kimimaro returns

**Chapter twenty-six: Kimimaro returns **

**A/N: Sorry for the hold up guys. My muses and I just couldn't decide what should happen. **

**-+****Joi Saru Gekkou+-**

"Joi?" Gaara called when he saw someone with the same length of ivory colored hair. The person turned around. It wasn't Joi, oh no, far from her. It was her cousin Kimimaro. Gaara's face was bright red. He was pissed. He needed to find Joi, and he needed to find her now. _"This is not good, not good at all,"_ Gaara thought. His Hope was in danger. If Kimimaro was out, and Joi was in the same village, which he still wasn't sure of. He knew there would be hell to pay. He was in the Thunder Country, and so far, Joi was nowhere to be found.

Joi was clueless as what to do in this predicament. Kimimaro was right in front of her. Gaara was right behind Kimimaro, and Gaara's demon named Shukaku was talking to her. What does one do when in this situation? Well Joi certainly didn't know. She had to get Gaara's attention without letting Kimimaro know where she was.

"**_Oh look, it's you're boyfriend!"_**

_"Gaara!" _Joi was screaming inside, _"Oh please, Gaara, see me, please!" _Gaara froze when he saw another white haired Kaguya in the crowded streets. But this time it wasn't Kimimaro Kaguya, it was Joi Kaguya. Gaara's Hope was restored, now if only he could understand why she had run away. So what she had killed someone? Was it that life threatening? She wouldn't go to jail, or prison, if he could help it. So what was her problem? Could she not just trust him? Gaara sighed; he started to run full speed ahead towards Joi. Joi looked down at the ground so her hair would cover her face, and maybe neither of them would notice her…_ "Wait..." _Joi thought, _"I have ivory colored hair…how many people actually have ivory hair? IM GONNA STICK OUT LIKE A SORE THIMB NO MATTER WHAT!" _Joi started to run.

"_WHAT THE FUCK? IS SHE RUNNING FROM ME!" _Gaara wondered.

"_She knows I'm here…" _Kimimaro thought. Suddenly, Youree and Isaac, hitting one another on the way, might I add, came running up.

"I TOLD YOU MY DOG WOULD BE ABLE TO FIND HER DUMBASS!" Youree screamed happily at Isaac, with an almost smug look on his face.

"Whatever Youree…" We will never really know what great insult Isaac had for Youree since he was then cut off by Youree, "HOLY SHIT THAT'S KIMIMARO!" Isaac looked around dumbly. "Who the what now!"

"THE ONLY OTHER PERSON WITH WHITE HAIR DUMBASS!" Youree said as he slapped Isaac in the back of the head roughly. Isaac punched him in the gut, Youree gasped for air and then shot back. Youree randomly stopped. "WE CAN'T FIGHT NOW, WE HAVE TO GET JOI!" Youree ran over to the Kaguya and grabbed her up. "I CAN WALK ON MY OWN GOD DAMN ASSHOLE!" Joi cried. She hated when people helped her with simple tasks. Youree looked down at her, she was _so_ difficult, "Oh sure, I bet you wouldn't be complaining if, _Gaara,_ was the one holding you."

"That's right, boy, now…PUT ME DOWN!" Joi screamed. Youree dropped Joi flat on her face to the ground. "Fine."

Gaara rushed up to Joi, Youree, and Isaac. "Gaara!" Joi said in a sweet voice. "Youree dropped me!"

Why did you drop me hope?" Gaara asked in a cold, harsh, and pissed off voice.

Gaara scowled.

He then picked her up and took off, not really caring whether or not one of Joi's friends got caught by Kimimaro instead. Gaara rushed passed a brick wall, Joi moved her head over, CRACK, her head bashed into the brick wall. No one but Gaara would notice Joi's eyes go dilated; Joi punched Gaara in the face roughly and jumped off of him. "JOI!" Gaara screamed in question. Joi started to run towards Kimimaro. She jumped in the air when she got to him screaming, "KIMI MY TRIBLE DADDY!" and then, then she did something completely bizarre…she…hugged…Kimimaro…At this point Gaara knew that Joi must have had a concussion or something. "KIMIM I MISSED YOU!" Joi screamed, "…AND SO DID GAARA!" Joi whopped. Gaara stopped next to them, about to grab her. "No I didn't!" Gaara cried. Joi jumped off of Kimimaro, who was rather stunned at this point. "YES YOU DID!" Joi cried and then slapped Gaara.

Gaara's eyes turned blood red.

It was time to kill, and not just anyone, for Kimimaro, it was his time to die. Gaara popped the cork off of his gourd and pulled a stream of sand from it.

"Sasuke?" Hana asked in a sweet voice. Sasuke ignored her. "SASUKE?" She was louder this time.

No reply.

."**SASUKE**!" Hana said even louder than before.

"WHAT!" Sasuke finally answered. "Where are we?" She whined. "_Here_, first we were _there_ and now were _here_," Sasuke answered her. "Sasuke," Hana wined some more. A red wolf ran up to Sasuke and Hana. Sasuke recognized the red capes with different types of faces on them in white; he thought it was one of Kakashi-Sensei's dogs. He grabbed Hana by the arm, "HEY!" Hana cried, Sasuke forced her to fallow him, who was now fallowing _a_ _dog_.

"Gaara, this women is mine, I paid for her, and now I want what I paid for," Kimimaro told Gaara, grabbing the girls arm.

"It was a mistake, Kimimaro, I'm sorry, but you can't have her I love her," Gaara told him with a stern voice, "Now, it's your choice, do you wish to die tonight, or live?" Something must have possessed Kimimaro that day, because not even Satan himself would agree to fight Gaara of the sand, let alone Shukaku. "There's nothing you can do to stop me, Gaara."

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" Gaara said as he popped off the cork from his gourd. A smirk flooded Kimimaro's face. He let some bones slide fourth from his skin.

They were out of the city now and in a rather large field just on the outskirts of the city. Kimimaro came fourth and brought his leg out towards Gaara, as he prepared to kick him, a sharp bone sticking out of his leg, ready to pierce him. Gaara did a few hand motions that left the Kaguya flying in the air; the sand had grabbed his leg and was now bashing his head into the ground. Kimimaro's eyes widened, maybe this was a harder fight then he bargained for, let's hope that that was what was going through his mind right about now, shall we? If not, let's leave it at this, our tribal daddy, is insane.

Now, keeping that in mind, Kimimaro was now, running towards Gaara. Gaara grunted in disgust, he was like one of Shino's bugs, only twice the size, he just wouldn't go away, nasty little pest really.

His ivory colored hair reminded him so much of Joi, that it made him sick. How could such a hentai, remind him of _his_ fun going, beloved, Hope? Gaara smirked; it would be great to take him out. Kill him, have the great satisfactory of causing death, havoc, and ciaos. He would kill him, and then Joi would be the last Kaguya until they had a child of their own, hopefully the child taking at least some of the Kaguya's powers. And maybe some of his own too. He pray to God the poor child didn't get his demon though.

Kimimaro was coming now, closer, and closer, by the minuet. Gaara sighed, this needed to end. Kimimaro stopped dead in his tracks and suddenly. His bones started to creep from his skin. Bones flew everywhere…One bopped Joi in the head. She fell flat on her ass.

"WHOA! What happened?" Joi asked. "Hope are you okay?" Gaara asked. "Heck yes I am! GAARA WATCH OUT…" Joi cried, Kimimaro was coming at Gaara with a bone kunai.

Joi jumped in front of Gaara. The bone pierced her skin as easily as it did the air.

_To be continued…_

**Reviews: **

**Element girls: **That's right Liz, Shukaku enetered Joi during the reserection! Great job. I give you a long distance pat on the head! Thanks.

**Invaderkrii: **Now to answer your question. It's a little hard without giving it all away now isn't it...? Well, all I'm gonna say is, does Joi have all of Gaara's demon? Or just half? You'll find out soon. Thanks so glad you liked this chappie!

**Khazia: **Sorry, bout' the hold up there Kato, not that you don't get read _everything_ before it's posted half the time or anything...Lol. My muses Shukaku and Gekkou, yeah, they needed a break. Therefore, when they ask, I give. I was letting them chat on the muse chat on and their just havin' a blast with it. Latley their minds have been off...You know, just a little. So anyway, here's the chappie, not that it's a cliffy or anything, but yeah, you get me Kato. Oh by they way, seven more day's till' the anime convention. And guess whose going? That's right me as Uzumaki Naruto! I SO wish you could go with me...KAGUYA IN X-MAN THREE! DAMN I NEED TO SEE IT NOW!

**Ghostioanddaigona: **Lol, I can't answer that yet, we have a few more chappie's before it explains how the transition took place, okay? You'll find out soon enough. Thanks.

**13thshadownight:** No prob. Same here, right now, their's not a lot of humor in my life. Well except the fact that my parents are freaking about going to the J-fax anime convention in Grand Rapids next weekend. Their all like..."What the fuck are we supposed to wear if were not cosplaying! And don't like anime!" It's great. And I keep creeping them out by wearing my Naruto costume. It's great. OOH! And I was standing in line at DQ and randomly I started talking to myself about my fic, and what should happen next. And I made up how Joi shall dress and look in the next time skip. Andmy dad just looks at me and goes "What!" And I was like. "Don't cut into Shukaku, Gekkou, and my conversation father." He was SO lost! He didn't get anything of what I was saying, and then I tried to explain the consept of a Kaguya...Were not even getting into how that went.

**ChuniLuni: **Yeah, Kato hate's Kankuro. Oh, does she loathe him. Thanks.

**Paprika012345:** Hey, I didn't get your story yet. Maybe it didn't go through or something, can you re e-mail it to me, please? Yeah I know, confusing, it'll all make sense to you soon enough okay? Hope you liked. Thanks.


	27. Chapter twentyseven: Demons unleashed

**Chapter twenty-seven: Demons unleashed**

Her eyes grew big, and dilated, for the second time today, she fell to her knees. And would've fallen flat on her face, if it wasn't for Gaara catching her, too.

"J-Joi..." The red headed Sanin stammered, "W-Why did you just do that for me! Huh! Why!" He shook her somewhat, by the shoulders, just to give it an effect. Her eyes opened, half way, her hand touched Gaara's face weakly, and she began to speak, her voice, but a whisper,

"Because I love you, My Little Sand Boy, always will too, and that's what you do for your loved ones." Tears streamed down Gaara's face. "Please don't die my Hope, please." Gaara pleaded.

"_God, all my life I've never had a reason to like you, and I never asked you for a thing either. Now, more than ever, do I need you to show me you care, and that you're really there," _Gaara thought to himself.

She touched his face again. "If God wants me, hun, I have to go," Joi told him.

"_Why could you possibly want my Hope? Don't you have enough angles? She's not ready to go! She's my angel damn it! Not yours!" _Gaara was screaming inside.

He snatched her hand. His eyes turning yellow for a moment. "No," He snarled. Joi's eyes, finally, closed.

"NO! NO! NO!" Gaara screamed, "DAMN YOU KIMIMARO! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Demon chakra swarmed around Gaara's body. The field was bathed in it. Gaara took off so fast that you couldn't even see him.

Someone was going to die today.

By the time Kimimaro had time to react, Gaara was clenching his throat in his hand. Kimimaro Grabbed Gaara's wrist trying to get the ANBU member to let go. Gaara wasn't one of TaiJutsu, but when Shukaku was out, he could do anything, especially for revenge of his Hope's death. This fight wouldn't end until one of them, were to die. Youree, Isaac, Sasuke, Hana, and even Kato, and Kankuro had made it there.

Youree took a step forward, ready to help Gaara. Isaac grabbed his shoulder.

"This is his fight, Youree, not yours." Youree, nodded, and stepped back. Suddenly, Joi's eye's burst open, and if looks could kill, we'd all be dead. For the look Joi was giving off, was pure Shukaku, demon chakra swarmed around her as well, now. The wound was healed; apparently, having a demon was good for something.

Although, I must say, that's a matter of opinion.

Her neck cracked as she quickly swiveled it around to see Gaara and Kimimaro facing it off. The bloodlust was back. She snickered, bearing her, sharp new demon, teeth. She quickly got up, and sprinted, so fast you couldn't see her, like Gaara, and broke Gaara's hold on Kimimaro. "This is my fight now, back it boy, before I make a bone sculpture outta ya," Gaara looked at Joi with a shocked look.

"What boy? Never see a demon before?" She snarled, as she turned quickly around and pointed her finger on Kimimaro's neck. "Move and I'll shoot."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" He was so fast she didn't even see him move. By the time she reacted, there was a bone bullet shot deep within her stomach.

It hit her spine. She was paralyzed. Let's hope it's only temporary, shall we? 

She dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Gaara looked up at Kimimaro, his glare intensifying, on the male Kaguya, greatly. "You looked at my Hope wrong, now you will die."

"Oh but Gaara, all you can control of that sand, is that of which is in the gourd, you are no match for me."

Gaara smirked the very sickening smirk Joi scolded him for. The same one she had had on her face only a few moments ago. The very same one he would scold her for later. What was going on? Why did hope have such demonic chakra? Such demon like stance, bloodlust, and fighting style? His style.

"I control all sand, Kimimaro, goodbye." Gaara picked up a huge amount of sand sending it towards Kimimaro in one giant title wave. As it hit him, at first he thought he could just swim out of it, but as the waves of sand washed over him, he realized he was done for. And finally Gaara could be reunited with his Hope Joi.

Youree's glare softened up somewhat when he realized the fight was over. He started to run over to Joi's side, but before he got there an overwhelming weight dropped down upon him. He felt as if he was being crushed. And suddenly he felt his face being…slapped. And he heard an oddly familiar voice yelling, "GOD DAMN YOU YOUREE-KUN! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING MY INSTANT MESSAGES!" A smile came over Youree's face. It was his Kei, his girlfriend.

* * *

Her face was bloody, her body was weak, and her wounds were deep. The medic nins wondered just what this Genin had gone through. She had eternal bleeding, and she appeared to be paralyzed, this ninja may never walk again. 

Joi Kaguya was officially screwed.

She was a ninja, and she couldn't afford to not be able to walk, let alone not be able to fight. She had decided that she would commit suicide if she could no longer get out of bed. But she _knew_ she would walk again.

* * *

It was three AM in Naruto world, visiting hours were over. And the young Kaguya was determined as ever. She whipped the blanket off of her legs, and slowly but surely inched forward. She was gonna walk again, no matter what it took. 

She was sure of it.

She stumbled down the hall of the hospital. Her feet feeling like bricks at this time, and they said she would never walk again? She put one hand up in the air in triumph. _"I'm just great!" _

She fell flat on her face.

**Reviews: **

**Youree-san:** Yeah, Gaara would SO kill you in reality Youree-san. But, why not, I'll put that in my fic okay? You can have some fun picking on my Lil' Sand Boy...(Scowls)...But yeah, Good luck in NH boy, or else, and let's not get caught okay boy?

**13thshadownight: **Actually, I do talk to myself and have very detailed arguments and descutions...But not hallucinations...I would probably commit suicide if I hadhallucinations...That would freak me out...I'd be like, "Just kill me, I don't care anymore..." Although, I don't really think it's a bad thing...I just wouldn't be able to handle that...but...it...KINDA SOUNDS COOL! I don't know why...but...ILL THINK OF SOMETHING! Anyway, now that you know Joi's not dead now, I jope you liked the chappie.

**Ghostioanddaigona**: Yeah, somthin' like that, I hope you liked!

**Chuni Luni:**Yup, no matter what Joi will be there, lol. But that'sso cool. You see I took my parents to the convention, who might I add, hate anime. They almost died. I'm gonna put pictures up of it on my profilea lil' later. So 'yall can see cosplayers, including me as Naruto, that were there. Some of them looked SO real. It was amazing, my hair didn't turn out as planned so, you'll have to excuse it, It'll be better next year.

**Invaderkrii: **I know cliffie, tell her I said sorry, but I had to have a bad guy...And Kimi is the only other Kaguya...I hadn't planned on it at first, it just happened, lol. I hope you liked.

**Khazia**:Wed. night was a lotta fun Keito. At some pointI need to give Robert's CD back though...So yeah. I hope you're notsuffering TOO bad now...AishiteruKeito...OOH! I SAW A HAKU AT THE CONVENTION! AND A ZABUZA! AND I GLOMPED A KAKASHI WHILE SCREAMING, "KAKASHI-SENSEI" His reaction was SO funny, I'll tell ya about it later, I think I'll probably call you...And...and...I WISH YOU COULDA COME! THEIR WAS SO MANY GAARA'S AND I WAS THE ONLY NARUTO! AND THERE WAS ONE SOUND NINJA! BUT NO ORO! OR ITACHI! But anyway, I lerved it...Ttys Keito-chan.

**Kyra Odayashi**: -get'sshaken back and fourth- IM SORRY! HERE IT IS! IT WOULDA BEEN HERE FASTER IF DAMN WOULDNT HAVE BEEN MALEFUNCTIONING! IM SORRY! I HOPE YOU LIKEY!

**Paprika012345**: Glad you liked it...Hope you like this one. And it's all cool, no worries. I can't beleive I didn't getit though. But hey no worries mate. And I hopethis was soon enough for yas...


	28. Chapter twentyeight: Take it easy Joi

**Chapter twenty-eight: Take it easy Joi…**

Joi looked up. She twitched a bit, rather startled at the face glaring down at her.

"Gaara…I…" Joi spat, trying to make sense of her words.

"Joi! Get back in bed," Gaara said, he crouched down next to Joi. Cupping his hand under her chin. "I can't live if you don't get better, Joi." Joi smiled as she looked up at Gaara. He really was her savior. She paused in her thoughts when she remembered the savior line. 'Jehovah our savior' Joi smiled deeply. She should ask Keito to have bible study at time like this. Even though it was bloody random. Gaara stared hard at her. "What are you thinking?" He asked. "Nothing…" She answered. Gaara leaned over, and picked her up bridal style. "Gaara…I can't give up now…I have to walk!" Joi whined. "Hope…You'll get it in due time…Don't rush things…You seem to do that a lot…" Gaara told her. "Take life head on, and never give up," Joi whispered. "What was that?"

"Take life head on, and never give up!" Joi yelled. "Shhh! Hope keep it down…" He whispered at her. "OH! Sorry…" Joi said whispering the sorry part. "Okay, now what were you saying…?" He asked. "Take life head on, and never give up. My dad used to say that to me all the time…Before he died…" Joi told him, with a smile. She could easily talk about her parentals with a smile now. She hadn't been able to before, but now she could. She faked a smile for the people she loved everyday of her life. How was this any different? Well, easy, it wasn't. She would smile every time, and she didn't care if it was fake.

"Why do you smile so much Hope?" Gaara asked, not able to make eye contact with her. Joi paused not sure of what to say, until she remembered the question she always wondered. "Why do humans cry, Gaara," Joi asked. If she could have moved her hand she would've pushed Gaara's face, to look into her eyes. If only she could do that much. He starred into space for a moment, how could he answer that? "Exactly my point Gaara…" Joi said looking off into space as well. He laid Joi in the medical bed, and turned to leave.

"Gaara…Please…no…" Joi said as she looked over at him helplessly. Gaara stopped walking and turned around. "What my Hope?"

"Please…don't leave…I'm scared…" Joi told him, blushing lightly from admitting she was scared. She hated hospitals. "You're scared…?" He asked, not expecting that from his Hope. "Y-Yes…" Joi admitted. Hospitals really did scare her. She couldn't take being alone in a hospital room, so silent, so deathly silent. She needed someone to talk to through the night, considering that lately she had been having trouble sleeping. "Okay…I'll stay Hope…" Gaara told her, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Thank you my little sand boy…" Joi said, closing her eyes momentarily. "No problem, my Hope…"

"Gaara…I can't move…" Joi said, not believing that this was actually happening to her. Gaara looked down at her sadly. "I know Joi, I know," He told her, what was that all about? "I…Can't…Move…" She repeated once more for good measure. "Hope…Are you alright?" He asked. Tears started to run down the Kaguya's cheeks.

"I…Can't live like this Gaara…If I can't walk…What will I do? I'm a ninja. I'm a Konoha Leaf Village ninja! A god damn Genin on it's way to Chuunin! What am I supposed to do if I can't walk! I had a dream…To become ANBU! That dream will be shattered if I can't walk! And what about my old dream from back home! Becoming a S.W.A.T member? What the hell am I supposed to do about that! If I can't walk…I will commit suicide Gaara…"

"Joi! Do not think such thoughts! Such thoughts corrupt the mind, of even the most joyful people. _Never_ think such again, Joi, _never_. I love you. And, anyways, you _will_ walk again. So quit it dammit…" Gaara told her, wiping the tears from her face, considering also, that she couldn't even do that. Joi sniffled. Gaara took her hand, and laid down in the bed, next to Joi. "Now get some sleep my Hope, tomorrow is going to be rather hard for you okay?" Gaara told her, wrapping an arm around the Kaguya. She nodded. Even though it was hard for her to sleep, she only had a demon that came out when you slept.

Joi's upper body flailed in her sleep. She was having a bad dream. Gaara looked over at her, her eyes were filling with tears. "Hope…Wake up…" He said, shaking her lightly. "Come on…Wake up…What's wrong with you…?" He asked, not knowing about dreams, let alone nightmares. It wasn't like he's ever slept before. Joi's eyes shot open as she let out a small scream. She closed her eyes momentarily when she realized it was only a dream, only a dream. She let out a deep sigh. "Hope…What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing…Just a bad dream…" She whispered looking up at him now. "A…Dream…?"

"Yes Gaara…A dream…You have them when you sleep…It's like living in your thoughts…I suppose…" Joi told him. "I killed Isaac…I killed him…" She said, staring blankly into space. "I-It was just a dream…" She whispered. "Just a dream…"

"I would never kill Isaac…Never…He's my dad…" Joi told herself. "Joi…why did you kill Temari…?" Gaara asked her softly. "I…I didn't…" She said, "Shukaku did…"

"Shukaku? I must say, he's my demon…How did he kill Temari?"

"He's in me Gaara…He's in me…Somehow…He is…"

"What?" Gaara asked, his voice gruff. "Your demon…Is in me…"

"That's…That's not…That's not possible…It's really not."

"Then why is it in me! Cause it clearly is!" Joi cried. "Well…How would that happen?" Gaara asked, "And wouldn't that kill me…?"

"It should kill you…Maybe, it's possible, that I only have half?"

"Maybe…So…Is that why…It took you so long…To really fall asleep last night Hope?" Gaara asked. "Probably…"

"Oh God…Why did you have to…" Gaara asked, looking down. "Gaara, it's not your fault…Don't blame yourself…for this…"

"No! No! You can't have a demon! No dammit!" Gaara was pissed. Not only at himself, but at Shukaku. Why did he have to infect her with himself? Why! "Don't blame it upon yourself Gaara…It's fine! I love having a demon! See!" Joi lied. She wasn't too fond of having one, but she always had wanted one. "Don't lie to me just to make me feel better, Joi," Gaara told the girl. "I know you don't want me to feel bad…But lying will not help."

"Who said I was lying?"

"I can tell…" Gaara told her. "Thanks for trying to comfort me…But…Well…There isn't really a way to fix this Joi…I'm sorry…"

"No worries Gaara…It's okay really…But, he won't quit talking to me…" She whimpered. "Talking to you…?" He asked.

"HIYA GUYS!" Youree called as he entered the room. "Uhm…Hi Youree-san," Joi said. "Thanks a lot for the enthusiasm," Youree said his smile shrinking. "Hey Gaara. You are oh so gracious. Bashing your own girlfriends head into the wall. How caring you are." Gaara glared at Youree. "Get out of my sight before I kill you, boy."

"Get out your sight? Well that's rude, to chase Joi's visitor out of the room. When she's in the time of need, what a rude little boyfriend. How ever could you Gaara? First bash her head into a wall, and then shew away her best friend that is there to visit her…" Gaara scowled. "Now boys, stop fighting, Youree-san, that's not wise. And it was an accident," Joi cut in. Gaara stood up. "GAARA!" Joi yelled, she wished she could move. "GAARA NO!"

"Listen to your girlfriend freak," Youree told Gaara with a smirk. Gaara grabbed Youree by the throat. "You aren't going to do anything, Joi would hate you forever," Youree said, the smirk still clearly there. It was a wicked smirk that held on Gaara's face. "Are you sure of tha…" Gaara didn't finish because Keito entered the room.

"Hi Youree, hi Gaara…Hey Jo…" Keito paused, and did a double take. "GAARA! YOUREE! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" The two ninja's looked over at her. Rolled their eyes, and got back to what they were doing. "Dude! Guys cut it out! That's so lame, you have no idea! And I'm pretty sure Joi doesn't want you two fighting unless she's involved. Right Joi?" She asked looking over at her. "Exactly."

"Okay, Joi, you can be included in this!" Youree said, smiling. He broke Gaara's hold on him and ran over to Joi, thwomping her. He sat on Joi's stomach. "OH! WHAT NOW!" He asked. Joi grabbed Youree and shoved him off roughly, he smashed into the ground. "That's what's now dumb-fucking-ass." Joi cussed him out, she was in a bad mood now, "Don't fucking touch me."

"Way ta go Youree, ya pissed Joi off," Keito said, her hands going to her hips. "IM NOT PISSED OFF!" Joi screamed. Everyone starred at her blankly. "WHAT ARE YOU STARRING AT DAMMIT!"

"Multiple personalities much?" Youree asked. "No, just a demon…" Gaara growled. "Oh joy…" Youree said, "Wait…What!" Keito and Youree asked after a few moments. "Demon…" Joi and Gaara said in unison. "What kind of demon?"

"Shukaku…"

**A/N: Hiya guys! Joi here...What cha up too? Okay, that was retarded. Anyways, moving right along. I hope you liked this chapter...I tried to have a lil' humor in it, cause this serious shit...WHO NEEDS IT! I mean come on! Okay, maybe serious it a lil' fun...BUT...BUT...BUT...But I don't know...Okay guys, can any of my reviews draw fan art by any chance? Well besides Kei, and Korin, and Keito...Who drew me some nice fan art...Keito, you won't see hers until we get to that part...Well, MONKEY OUT! Roohoo mates.**

**Reviews:**

**Phsychotically-advanced: **Kei...It's okay, BREATH! I didn't mean killing Youree-san, I meant him making those comments on Gaara-kun. GOSH! RETARD! Lol, I would never kill Youree-san...Just like I'd never kill Isaac! I MEAN COME ON! What's your problem! Okay but seriously...Be carful what you wish for...OKAY, now I'm random too! LOOK A CAR! -Points- Talk to you later Kei. Roohoo mate.

**Gaara'sPyro Raccoon: **Sorry for the hold up on updating, was being retarded AGAIN! Thanks.

**Paprika012345: **Hey no worries mate! I'll read it when I have some time on my hands okay? I'm sure it'll be good. And besides, look at my fic. I sucked at writing at first...Heh, heh...But I'm getting A LOT better. And that's just life, I don't care what people think, but I learned better by fixing my OWN mistakes, not someone ficing them for me. So good luck okay? Thanks.

**Invaderkrii: **Hey, thanks for the input, I'll remember it next time I write a battle with them okay? But, just cause it looked, or sounded like Kimimaro's dead...Does that really mean he is? I Guess we'll find out won't we? Thanks.

**Ghostioanddaigona: **YEAH! VILLIANS ROCK! I LURVE THEM BEYOUND REASONING! -Shifty eyes- I didn't just say that SHHHHHHHHHH! Zabuza IS MY LOVE. Not really...Gaara is, BUT BUT BUT! I do lurve him. HE ROCKS! ZABUZA KICKS ASS! AND HAKU IS KEITO'S! Anywho...Monkey moment over...I LURVE GAARA-KUN! Okay, seriously now, Monkey moment over...Thanks.

**Khazia: **MY NAME IS SATAN! YES! That song is the BEST! Yeah, I just had to couldn't help myself on that one...You made me..You just had to make me didn't you? HUH! HUH! BASH! I mean...Aishiteru Keito-chan! '

**13thshadownight: **Hey no worries mate, that does kinda sound fun! Wish I had em'. BUT NO I HAVE TO BE RETARDED! -Bashes head- HEY GUESS WHAT! I HAD FIVE CUPS A COFFEE THIS MORNING! HA, HA! IT ROCKS MY GREEN DAY GLOVES! Anywho, glad you likey, thanks!

**Kyra Odayashi: **AHHHHHH! IM NOT THE ONLY ONE! -Bashes computer with head- DEATH BY TACO! Wait...That has nothing to do with this...RANDOM! Ehem...THANKS!

**Element Girls: **I remembered this one part off of a country song that was simular, I just twisted it a lil'. I thought it was cute too, and I'm glad you like it! Thanks! Roohoo.

**O-Dragon: **Yeah, during the fight, Gaara was trying his hardest to go easy on her. So I figured, hey why not? Let's give him control of that berrier in this. It is fanfiction after all. I figured I'd have some fun. I hope you get to the end of my story at some point. And yeah, I should have done scene breaks, but I didn't know how too...So that was just my dumbness...Sorry bout' that...Yeah I know...A lil' adrupt...But Yeah, Thanks so much, glad you like the fic. even though it's got a lotta flaws.

**

* * *

**


	29. Chapter twentynine: Stubborn Vs Stubborn

**Chapter twenty-nine: Stubborn Vs. Stubborn**

**A/N: So sorry about how long it took me to write this chappie up. I was BLANK on ideas. Writers block, MAJORLY. And then when I finally get it written' out. What does FFN do to me? That's right, won't let me post. -Sighs- I'm so emo right now. -sulks in depression-**

Joi laid there her eyes clenched shut, she was trying her best to talk to Shukaku. Which was rather hard when there was such a loud conversation going on.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!" Kato yelled in question.

_"Shukaku," _Joi snapped, _"Shukaku speak **now**." _

_**"Why ever should I my dear girl?" **_Shukaku asked with a light chuckle. _"I have a proposition for you." _

_**"Oh what ever could that be?" **_

_"Give me enough chakra in my legs to walk again," She said sternly. **"Why ever would I do that for you?" **_

_"If you don't, I'll kill myself, and if you won't let me kill myself I'll have you taken from my body. I don't give a shit if I die. I just won't let you have the satisfaction of living in me, if you will not help me." _Shukaku was silent for a long time. Not wanting to answer the girl. They're was a pause of conversation between Gaara, Keito, Youree, Isha, Hana, Korin, Naruto, and Kakashi. Who had all found a way to fit in the cramped medical room. Their conversation was rather pointless, talking about Shukaku. They should've been talking about how to get her back to walking. _"You picked the wrong host, Shukaku, and if you don't listen to me I can make your life hell." _

**_"Honey, I am hell."_**

_"Don't call me honey or I'll come in my subconscious and kick your ass," Joi said sternly, starting to wonder if her demon was gay. _**_"Excuse me all to hell for trying to be nice." _**

_"Were not here to be **nice**," Joi snapped, "Were here to make a deal." _

_**"Well aren't you just a pretty little thing?" **_

_"Do you think this is a joke? Do you think this is for a good laugh? Well it's not, I wouldn't waste my breath for something like that, on you," _She spat in disgust. Shukaku was rather taken aback, this was one strong girl. She wasn't afraid, she wasn't afraid of him. When Gaara was younger, Gaara was rather afraid of Shukaku. But this girl was different, fear did not strike her. _"What. Would it be too much for you to help someone instead of screwing them over?" _Joi asked. **_"I don't screw them over, I increase their powers. Gaara and you yourself, should be grateful to have such a powerful demon." _**

_"Well guess what. We're not. Why don't you go find someone that wants you?" _She snapped. She paused, thinking how similar that sounded to the people that shunned Gaara and Naruto. She cussed herself out for that. **_"Oh, does someone have a soft hear? Cussing yourself out for thinking such. Well, it doesn't matter my dear Kaguya, Gaara and Naruto are outcasts. Their used to it." _**

_"No one should have to get used to that." _Joi had basically passed out, and didn't even know it. Gaara walked over to the Kaguya when he saw the tear trickle down her cheek. "Hope?" He asked, "Are you okay?" When she didn't answer a helpless look came over his face. "Get a doctor, _now_." The entire group except Youree left the room. Youree walked up to Gaara and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "If your demon kills my Imooto (Younger sister in Japanese), I'll kill you," He growled. Gaara looked at Youree with a glare, and then it softened, "Sometimes it seems as if you're the one with the demon, Youree. But not to worry, because if my demon kills your Imotto, I'll kill myself."

Youree let go of his collar. "She's…Your sister?" Gaara asked not knowing this. "Not by blood…But I count her as one all the same," He told him. "Oh. Well that's…"

"That's what?" Youree asked. "That's nice…Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for watching out for My Hope…" Gaara said starring blankly at her, he took her hand. "No problem…" Youree whispered.

Five hours later,

Joi was screaming in pain as the feeling came back to her legs. Tears feel down Youree's face as he sat in the hallway outside of Joi's room, not able to sit through seeing Joi in so much pain. Gaara stayed in the room, holding her hand trying to make the pain go away. Isaac sat down in the hallway next to Youree. "You gonna be okay there kid?"

"I'm not a kid," He snapped viciously. Isaac nodded knowing what was going through his head. He himself was barley able to stay calm. "Do you know what Joi said to me every time something bad happened?" He asked Youree. "No."

"Do you want too?"

"No."

"She said, 'That no matter what way things go, it'd all be alright, it's called fate. Whether we know it or not fate works our way into out lives and stripes us down until we can no longer take it. Then at the last bearable moment it gives us our pride back with what little we have left.'" Isaac then got up, and walked away. Youree wiped the tears away. He starred at the wall blankly. Kei came up to Youree and sat in his lap.

"You okay, love?" She asked. His eyes found hers. "I'll be fine. How's Joi doing?"

"She's doing better…The doctor said she might be able to walk…"

"But what's the cost of that? A demon forever?" He asked. "Yeah, I know. but maybe Joi can live with that. You know she's always found demons rather interesting, and has always wanted one. Maybe it's good for her to have one. Maybe it'll help in someway, you never know."

Two hours later,

Joi's eyes snapped open. "Where…Am I…?" She asked not remembering anything. Gaara looked up in shock. "You're in the hospital, you were paralyzed by Kimimaro," Gaara made sure to spat his name in disgust. She rubbed her face as if she was a raccoon. Gaara looked at her blankly. "Shukaku never made me do that…"

"Huh? Oh…I've always done that whenever I wake up ya goomba," She told him, smiling. "Now help me up My Little Sand Boy…"

"You're paralyzed remember?"

"Not anymore," She said boldly, "I'm going to beat this thing."

"Okay…" He said unsure, he helped her out of bed, not letting her arm go, just in case, as she walked. They got to the door. "Gaara. You can let go now, I think I've got this!" He let go of her arm, dreading the idea of her falling. Joi tied her head band on her head. _I'm a Kaguya. I'm a ninja. And I am a Shinobi. _She thought as she walked. Youree looked up from where he was sitting. His eyes grew big. "JOI!" He screamed, grabbing her up in a bear hug and swinging her around in circles. "PUT ME DOWN PHYSCO!" Joi screamed trying to push away from Youree. "DANG IT! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP IM NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO WALK! JESUS!"

Youree smiled and put her down. "Hey…Were you crying?" She asked. Youree didn't even need to answer. Joi started walking fast. She tried to run, but took a stumble backwards when her legs stung. Gaara grabbed her right before she had fallen. "Joi, be careful there hu…Hope," He said, putting her back up right. He blushed, _"Smooth move, Gaara. You almost called her hun," _He thought to himself. Joi smiled. What was that exactly? Was he about to call her hun? Joi didn't say anything. She just moved on and kept trying to walk. Kato watched, her smile growing on her face as she walked, slowly but surely. Isaac gave a small glance at Youree. A knowing glance, a 'I _so _told you look' to Youree.

"Okay, we can take you home, Joi. But you got to take it easy. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, and you can't run around screaming, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, and you can't hug Gaara, okay?"

"OKAY...Wait…NOT OKAY!" Joi screamed, glaring at Kato. Kato giggled. "Got cha!" Joi smiled. She hadn't done that in a while. She got up and slowly walked out of the room with the entire gang trailing behind. Joi started to limp somewhat, Gaara grabbed her and picked her up. She punched him in the chest, "PUT ME DOWN!"

"No. You're limping," Gaara said sternly. Joi shoved Gaara away from her, forcing him to drop her. She got back up slowly. "I. Said. To. Let. Me. Go." Gaara starred at the girl rather blankly. _"What's with her?" _He asked himself. Joi started walking, even with the limp, with a determined look on her face.

"TIRED, TIRED, TIRED!" Joi announced huggling her pillow on the floor. Youree looked over at her, who was also lying on the floor, he reached over a pulled the pillow from underneath her. Joi's face bashed into the floor. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Joi asked, sitting up and grabbing the other end of the pillow. "MY PILLOW!" She yelled pulling on it. "NO! MY PILLOW!" Youree yelled pulling back. They both pulled on the pillow. Gaara walked into the room, he stopped dead in his tracks. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

He was ignored.

"JOI STOP ACTING LIKE SUCH A…PILLOW!" Youree screamed, pulling on the pillow so hard that he fell onto his back. Joi flung forward, and then stood up, pulling back. "WELL! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A…BLANKET!" She screamed. "What the hell?" Gaara asked.

Once again, he was ignored.

Joi pulled on the pillow so hard that she too, fell down onto her back. "GIVE IT HERE!" She whined, "I WANT MY PILLOW!"

"ITS NOT _YOUR _PILLOW ANYMORE," He announced, "IT'S _MINE_!" Gaara rolled his eyes, and walked up to the two, he snatched the pillow out of the teens grasps. "What. Do. You children. Think. You. Are. Doing?" He asked. Joi sniffled. "HE STOLE MY PILLOW!" She said pointing at Youree. Youree put on a sad face. "SHE STARTED IT!" He pointed at Joi. Gaara rolled his eyes, once more, for good measure. And handed the pillow to Joi. "She's cuter, you just suck at the crying act, Youree," Gaara announced, walking away. "AW! NO FAIR!" Youree cried.

Joi huggled her pillow again. "I missed you my dear pillow! Did the bad man hurt you?" She asked it. Giving Youree a glare as she said it. "Its okay, Pillow. I won't let the bad man get you, again." Youree gave her a look like, 'You're crazy, you really are, aren't you?' Youree reached over and smashed her face into the pillow. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She asked in a whiney voice.

**Reviews:**

**Psychotically-Advanced:** Now, let me make clear, THOSE MOMENTS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUN! Cackle, cackle, cackle Thanks, mate. Glad you like it. Ttyl, shall I? Aishiteru, Roohoo!

**13thshadownight: **Heck yes it's cool. You can be like happy one second, then pissed off the next.TOTALLY ROCKS! Pisses people off too. Ive freaked my parents off so bad before with that. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I SHALL BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA with you now. Okay, moment OVER. Anyways, sorry for the delay on updating. Next one will be quicker.

**Khazia: **AH! YOU DID NOT JUST HUSH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That was cold Kato. Sulks OKAY emo moment OVER. The part with you and Hana's gonna be in the next chappie. But shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, don't tell anyone, okay? Aishiteru Kato-chan!

**Ghostioanddaigona:** Mwahahahahahaha! YOURE RIGHT THAT SHOULDA HAPPENED! I soooooooo gotta have that happen at some point. Teh-thanks. Mind me stealing that idea from ya? ANYWAYS, thannks.

**Element Girls: **True, true. But this will ALL make sense to you in the sequal. (Which I'm making after this is finished -sighs- Thankies.

**Chuni Luni: **Yeah. I LIVE FOR RANDOMNESS TOO! Heh, GAH! DAMN ENEMY SPIES ALWAYS STEALING MY RAMEN AND...COCO PUFFS! -Breaths- OKAY I'm done. You take care too. Sorry for the delay on the update. Thanks.

**InvaderKrii:** -Same spooky evil-ish fingers- I guess we will, won't we? OH MY GOD! I KNOW I SAW THE FLASH BACKS! THEIR SOOOOOO SAD!

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON:** Lmfao! Nice, mate. Sure will. Sorry for the delay on the update.

**Kyra Odayashi**: Garaw, I wish I would have gotten your review earlyier I would have sent it to you then. I shall send it now though, as soon as I'm done updating. THANKIES!

**Paprika012345: **Yashamru was Gaara's Aunt. His mothers side. She was ticked cause Gaara 'killed' her. But, yeah that's about it. I KNOW! Temari Soooooooo deserved to die though. And Joi needs a demon. Like I said, it'll make sense in the sequal. THANKS!


	30. Chapter thirty: This look familiar!

**Chapter thirty: This looks familiar**

**A/N: This chapters dedicated to Hana and Kato. My wild and crazy friends, that helped me out with this chapter. Thanks guys.**

Kato had resorted to sitting on a random bench far off away from Sasuke Uchiha. Her new stalker. Maybe it was the way she was so cold to him, maybe it was the way she denied his bishi-ness, or maybe it was just her looks that Sasuke Uchiha found so great. Whatever the reason, Kato could just not figure out why in the hell Uchiha Sasuke found Kato so great.

Randomly, Misu Hana, walked up to Uchiha Kato and sat down. They both starred of into space for a while. Kato wondered why Hana was sitting silently next to her on a bench just off of the Ninja Academy. Kato grabbed a twinkie out of her backpack, she had left it in their, on accident, when she was back home.

"TWINKIE!" Kato randomly yelled.

Five twinkies later.

"Hana want my last twinkie?"

"SO, I here you .like Sasuke." Hana remarked. "SASSYGAY! EWWWWW! NO WAY!" Kato cried. Hana got up, turned her back on Kato, paused, looked over her shoulder, and said, "We can't be friends anymore. He's _mine._"

"WHAT! YOU CAN HAVE HIM I DON'T WANT HIM!"

"Oh but you do." Hana said back. "Oh but I don't!"

"Goodbye, Uchiha Kato, someday, we'll meet again….LIKE, AT JOI-CHANS PARTY NEXT WEEK!"

"Something's wrong with you, really. I need to leave now," Kato said rolling her eyes.

"OKAY, BYE KATO-CHAN! REMEMBER WE CANT BE FRIENDS ANYMORE…Oh wait, I don't like you."

"Weird…Okay, Hana. I'll see you next week."

"OKAY!" Kato ran off to go see Joi.

On the way, she ran into Sasuke. This is just perfect.

"Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone."

"I just wanted to say hi to you," Sasuke defended himself. Kato's eyes narrowed. "Then say hi and be gone."

"You doing anything later?"

"That is not hi. Are YOU high? Because I would never…in my LIFE…go out with you."

"Well okay then."

"Step off, fool, I've got to go see Joi."

"I could take you."

"No you couldn't. I'm too much for you." Kato then licked her thumb, touched it to her hip, and hissed like she was touching something hot. Sasuke grinned.

"I could put that fire out for you."

He then proceeded to send a stream of spit directly at Kato…through his front teeth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kato shrieked, jerking her notebook up just in time to block the spit. She then whacked Sasuke hard a few times over the head with the notebook. "You jerk! What is that?"

"Sorry…my brother taught me that."

Kato's eye twitched.

"And you listened to him WHY?"

"I was five, okay!"

"And you remember this WHY?"

"…I'm sorry."

"WELL YOU SHOULD BE!"

With that, Kato stormed off.

"JOI!" she screamed as she marched. "THIS WORLD IS FILLED WITH FREAKS!"

She did find her Kaguya friend, who was sitting at the counter of Ichiraku Ramen, eating noodles with a speed to rival Naruto. Joi hardly looked up at this; Gaara could not break his blank stare as Joi devoured the ramen.

"Whaddidya say, Kato?"

About then, Sasuke appeared in a cloud of smoke, hands buried in his pockets. "I forgot to tell you something," he told Kato. "WHAT?"

"Hi."

Then Hana discovered Sasuke, ran over, and nearly had a fangirl fainting spell right then and there.

Kato's eye twitched again.

"The freaks followed me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joi walked into the apartment building. She decided she would surprise Sasuke by walking into his room unannounced. A grin took over her face, she was gonna have fun with this. And so…the fun began. She opened the door….And screamed one bloodcurdling scream.

"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Joi screamed some more. Sasuke looked over at Joi.

"J-Joi…WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?" Sasuke screamed.

"…Y…Your….a…Sassygay………" Joi twitched. "I AM NOT! IM A SASUKE!"

"Phf….YA RIGHT! YOUR CURLING YOUR HAIR!"

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO SPIKE IT IN THE BACK OKAY?" Sure enough, Sassygay was using a curling iron on his hair.

"Okay…That IS it…" Joi walked out, slammed the door behind her. And opened the door on the other end of the hallway.

"Wonder whose room this is!" Joi asked herself. She then, opened the door. She twitched, yet again.

Sakura was sitting in Lee's lap. Waxing his eyebrows…and cutting his hair…What was next a bikini wax? Without a word Joi walked out of the room, closing the door softly.

Did she even want to go in another room….YES! Joi walked down the hall, and decided it was time to visit Hana, she hadn't talked to her almost all day.

Hana's room was bathed in a strange orange glow. Upon closer inspection, Joi realized that this was because there were insane amounts of candles lit. And, in the middle of the room was a Sasuke shrine…This scared Joi. Especially when she saw a doll of Sasuke pinned to a cross with kunai's in its hands and feet. Joi left just as Hana began to pray, and bow to the shrine.

"KATO! KATO HELP!" Joi trucked it over to Kato's room.

She walked in, without knocking, bad idea Joi, bad idea. Kato was sitting cross legged on Kakashi's back. Who was doing pushups with one hand, the other holding Make Out Paradise. Kato, as well, had an English copy of the book. As did Isha, who was sitting in the corner reading it.

"THESE PEOPLE ARE PERVERTED!" Joi cried, she grabbed the book from Kato, and then the one from Isha and left headed to Gaara's.

"Guess what Kakashi…You get to read aloud!" Kato announced. Isha and Kato both grinned, it was much better this way. Seeing as, Kato got to here Kakashi's sexy voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara! Can we can we do something crazy! Everyone else…" She paused, and blinked blankly. Gaara…was…belly dancing? What the hell?

"Hi…No…Get those cloths off…" Joi announced. Joi screamed, running to Hana's room again, "HANA, HANA HELP!" She whipped open the door, and froze. There wasn't just Hana in this room now, now there were hundreds, maybe millions of girls on their hands and knees bowing. She recognized a couple those girls being: Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata? Wait, Kankuro? Hana came to the door, hushed her, and showed her out the door, closing the door gently. "OH MY FRIGGAN' GOD! KATO! KATO HELP!" She ran into the room for a SECOND time. "KATO THEIR ALL LIKE! AND LIKE! AND ALL! Kato…?" Kato, too, hushed her from afar. Isha, Kakashi, and Kato were all holding hands as Kakashi read!

"Don't even bother! ILL SHOW MYSELF OUT DAMMIT!" Joi promptly left, marched into her and Gaara's apartment, and laid down on the bed. "I'll just isolate myself in Gaara's bedroom. And in the morning everything will be normal again…" She told herself. In the middle of the night, Joi fell off the bed. Her eyes opened groggily, she felt around. Her eyes grew big. "Why is there sand on the floor?" She asked herself. She just rolled her eyes, grabbed her blanket and pillow off the bed, and fell asleep there. She wasn't even fazed by that. She had seen it all today. There was nothing that could ever surprise her now.

**A/N: I don't have time to answer reveiws so, I will next time. Hope you all like this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing this! Thanks!**


	31. Chapterthirtyone: Chuunin exams

**Chapter thirty-one: The Chuunin exams commence! **

**A/N: Alright, we're experiencing a time skip! Just so everyone knows, the last chapter was Hana and Kato pulling an illusion on Joi! They were learning from Kakashi! Unfortunately this chapter just rolled on by, and I realized I didn't fit it in! So, I thought I'd tell you! The time skip is only a couple weeks or so. This chapter starts out a day before the Chuunin exams! Enjoy! **

"Joi, you've been practicing all week nonstop. The Chuunin exams are tomorrow, all you need now is a good dinner, a bath, and a great nights rest," Kakashi said, his hand on her shoulder.

"But Kakashi! I'm not nearly ready for the Chuunin exams! What are you talking about?! Good nights rest? PHF! I'M NOCTURNAL! Dinner!? FUCK I'LL GO ANNOREXIC IF IT MEANS PRACTICING MORE FOR THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!" Joi was practically hyper ventilating, she had been flailing her arms as she spoke; Kakashi had grabbed her arms in midair. "Whatever, Joi. Look, I think you're stressing over the Chuunin exams way too much. You need to calm down and take a breather."

"TAKE A BREATHER? TAKE A FUCKING BREATHER? I AM NOT STRESSED WHATSO-FUCKING-EVER, KAKASHI!"

"Joi, calm down…"

"I AM COMPLETELY FUCKING CALM!" Kakashi put his hands up in an almost defensive way, backing away slowly. "Okay, Joi…I'm just gonna go get Gaara for you, okay?"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! RUN! RUN AWAY BOY!" Kakashi sighed; she was a rather difficult woman, wasn't she?

"Gaara…I suggest you go and get Joi yourself. She's in a rather…Oh, I don't know, stressed state right now. Well, in my opinion, in hers… 'SHES COMPLETELY FUCKING CALM!' So, as I was saying, will you please go see her back here and get her a nice dinner, maybe a bath, and a good nights rest?"

"Kakashi, for one: Joi's nocturnal; two: she's a very stubborn girl; and three: she'll go anorexic if it gives her more time to practice for the Chuunin exams…" Kakashi instantaneously rolled his eyes. "Look Gaara, just retrieve her."

"Whatever you say _sensei_," Gaara said, spitting the word 'sensei' at Kakashi like a bad flavor in his mouth. He then left to retrieve Joi.

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Joi cried, clinging to the punching bag as he lifted her off the ground, trying to carry her back to the apartment. "Joi, yes." 

"BUT GAARA! THE CHUUNIN EXAMS ARE _TOMORROW_!"

"Joi, I know. Now come on."

"I'M NOT NEARLY PREPARRED!" Joi whined. "You've been practicing all week nonstop, and you call that not nearly prepared? You've been practicing ever since the day I told you about the Chuunin exams! Come on Joi! You're plenty ready!" Joi nearly cried. "GAARA!"

"Joi, I wouldn't have signed you up if you weren't already ready."

"I'M GONNA GET MY ASS KICKED AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"You're not going to get your ass kicked, Joi. I promise."

"BUT! BUT! But! But…"

"But what Joi?"

"BUT I'M SCARED!" Joi admitted. "You're scared?"

"Well…Not as much scared as I am nervous! What if I don't make it!? What if I get paralyzed?! What if I die?!"

"Why must you be so negative Joi? You'll be fine!" Gaara felt awkward asking her why _she_ was being negative, considering that he was normally the one being negative, while she being the one on the cheerful and happy side. Gaara hugged her. "You're the only ninja that's ever been able to land such a threatening hit on me, Hope. You're almost…You're getting better than…Better than me. You're strong, and soon you'll be the strongest. You'll even surpass me soon enough, and Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, all of the ninja's you could list," Gaara said, his mouth agape afterwards, thinking of the fact that never before had anyone ever been powerful enough to tear his best attack to pieces. Maybe fast enough to doge it, but not surpass it! He sighed. She would indeed one day, be the strongest ninja of all villages. More than any of the kage's.

"Gaara…Thanks…" She said, "Okay, let's go home. But Gaara, one thing…"

"What's that?"

"My muscles are stiff, and I can't detach myself from this punching bag…Mind helping me out?" Somehow that comment didn't even faze him. Considering it was coming from Joi and all. "Sure."

* * *

She had gotten a great dinner, a nice hot bath, and a great nights rest. She was all ready to go. She awaited her teammates on the bridge. They would come with her from that point on, entering the Chuunin exams _together_. Normally she was the one that was late, but this time, she was only able to get two hours. No, this wasn't planned, her demon had been getting worse and worse with the sleeping issue; and lately had been letting her sleep for only two hours. Gaara was lucky enough to get those two hours. Suddenly a copper haired Genin arrived accompanied by a brown haired Inazuka, who happened to go by the names Kato and Youree. 

"You guys are late by one whole minuet!" Joi said almost in a panic. "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU EARLY?!" Kato and Youree asked in unison. "SINCE I ONLY GET TWO FUCKING HOURS OF FUCKING GOD DAMMED SLEEP!" Youree and Kato eyed one another, almost scared in a way. Joi's demo was taking her over never, in her life, would she snap at her friends like that; unless some unknown force was taking over her body, that she didn't notice. Or was it simply that she knew it was taking over her body; but didn't care to see that her behavior was out of control in anger and rage lately?

"Imooto, calm down," Youree said, hugging her in a brotherly hug. "Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me," Joi snapped rather viciously. Joi blinked. "Wow, uhm…Dude sorry! Uhm…Random outbursts lately…SORRY ONIISAN! AISHITERU!" She hugged Youree. She then started towards where the Chuunin exams would be held. On the way there the conversation went something like this:

"Oh what?! AND I'M NOT SPECIAL ENOUGH TO GET A HUG FROM YOU EVEN AFTER THAT ABUSIVE SCREAMING?!" Kato asked. "NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT! BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

"AH! MEANIE HEAD! WANNA FIGHT BITCH?!"

"DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK THERE!"

"BRING IT! I'LL SPRAY YOU IN THE FACE BITCH!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GREAT!"

"I KNOW IT'S GREAT!"

"I'M GLAD YOU KNOW!"

"I'M GLAD YOU'RE GLAD!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!" Anyways, shall we move on? I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

And thus the Chuunin exams commence! Joi sat down in the desk, she ended up next to a man with a patch over one eye; his headband told her that he was from Sound Village. She took her Sand headband from her leg, and tied it on her forehead. She wouldn't be ashamed of her region; she would show it with pride. Joi stood up, her trademark grin on her face. "I'M KAGUYA JOI! AND I'M GOING TO SURPASS ALL OF YOU ONE DAY WITH HOPES OF BEING ANBU! WATCH ME AS I KICK YOUR ASS! I'LL SHOW ALL Y'ALL CARE BEARS!" The sea full of glares that filled that room was almost unbearable to be witness of. Kato sunk her face into her hands. "I do not know her. She is not my partner. I swear." 

Youree smiled and jumped up. "AND IF ANY OF YOU GUYS HURT MY IMOOTO I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR HER! I'M INAZUKA YOUREE! AND I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST HEALER NINJA ON THE ANBU TEAM EVER! BELIEVE IT!" He just had to add the famous Naruto quote in there. "THAT'S RIGHT BELIEVE IT!" Joi added in. "I so don't know you either Youree. They are not my partners. I hate those people..." Kato mumbled. "Oh! And by the way…The one that's got her face buried in her hands…THAT'S UCHIHA KATO! OUR PARTNER!" Kato almost died; she added to the sea of glares. Both Youree and Joi sat down as the proctor sat down. He was a different proctor than the show had had.

He sighed and sat down. "I'm your proctor, Gaara," He said, as he pulled the hood off of his head. "Let me be blunt, you will not like me. Nor will I have any desire to like you. Now, here's a test. You have to finish it, or at least try, in two hours. The special Jounin lined around the walls are watching your every move. Don't get caught cheating, or you're out, instantaneously. You fail, your partners fail with you. Remember, a caught ninja is as good as a dead one. Get to work."

Joi, Youree, and Kato all knew what to do, considering that they themselves had watched the show. Joi wasn't fully sure how she'd cheat without getting caught. Her advanced bloodline wasn't exactly made for sneaky purposes. Well, unless you count walking up to a person, putting your finger to their neck and pumping them full of bone, sneaky. But, she had an idea. Some sweat ran down her forehead. Maybe she wouldn't do so well on this. Then it hit her, the tenth question! Duh! She didn't even need to fill this in, whatsoever.

**Chuni Luni: **Of course theres no suchthing as normal! I'm the bloody defenition of weird and random! lol, you take care too and thanks!

**O-Dragon: **Lol! Yeah, I hate it too! Sorrys! WHOA YOU REVIEWED! I send you a long-distance pat on the back!!!! And thanks!

**Khazia:** Yup, all Genjutsu! Anyways, here's the newestness chapterness! (Ness disease...AH!) I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVED WRITING THAT CHAPTER! Thanks for the help on it by the way!!!!! IT WAS FUN! We should work on another one again!!!! It can't be the next chapter considering that I already wrote it up and am about to post it after this one! And thanks for the drawing of our wedding cloths! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT! AISHITERU KATO-CHAN!

**Kyra Odayashi:** I beleive he would be a little bit better looking, he needs a diff. hair cut though, just maybe? ANYWAYS THANKS! And...HERES THE NEXT CHAPPIE! And another ones coming up!!!

**Hotaru ai:** Thanks! Kato and I worked SO hard on that one!!!!!! Glad you like it!

**Paprika012345:** THANKS!

**-Kishumi-:** Thanks!

**Ni-you-wo-de-xin: **OH MY GOD! THANKS! Yeah, it was kind of silly but it was fun to write. Sorry you didn't enjoy it as much as everyone else.

**Element Girls: **I'm glad you like it! I had a lot of fun writing that! That's SO something Oniisan and I would do! lol, so we went to this halloween party yesterday, and Oniisan wore a pair of my pants! And one of Sarah's shirts! It was SO awesome! Lol, and I dressed up like a gay 'emo' guy! We had SO much fun! The people piles were AWESOME! Lol, I'm gonna write a simular scene to it. Thanks!

**Gaara Pyro Raccoon: **Yay! Glad you like!

**Duff-Duff: **Thanks, but I thought she was a girl?

**Ghostioanddiagona:** OMG! THATS HILARIOUS! May I steal that idea?! I LOVE IT! Lmfao! That is HILARIOUS! That brings me SO much joy...You have no idea! Thanks!

**13th Shadow Night: **Oh my friggan' God! That's hilarious! Lol, your friend songs funny!


	32. Chapter thirtytwo: Time to Fight

**Chapter thirty-two: Time to fight. **

**A/N: So, this chapter I'm suspecting will be rather interesting to write. Any fights that I type out must be as long as possible. I hear my fighting scenes are just too short. And I agree with you, I need some practice. Anyways, sorry if the fights don't turn out to your satisfaction but I'm trying my best! Believe it! (I'm hoping I can post this chapter at the same time as the other, to make up for all the time it's been taking me to post. I apologize for the delays on all my posting. Schools started up and it's rather hard to keep up with everything.)**

Kato was able to fill the _entire _test out! She really was the brains of the Three Otaku (as they called themselves). Youree, was rather lost. He didn't know much about this world. But he did know about the tenth question, and decided she would do the same as Joi was. She was the strength; she didn't need to be smart as she saw it. Although she did need cleverness, obviously, if you were going to be a ninja you better be able to come up with fighting strategy, and fast. And indeed, Joi had that cleverness. Two hours passed by as if it was only ten minuets to Joi, Kato, and Youree. They were prepared, prepared to pass.

"Times up, it is now time, to ask the tenth question. Here's the catch, if you stay and get the tenth question wrong, you and your team are escorted out of here, and you will not be allowed to come back. If any of you want to back out, now is the time. Just simply raise your hand," Gaara said, his voice gruff and almost hallow sounding. Youree, Kato and Joi all looked at one another smiling. Over ten teams backed out, raising their hands to leave; not to mention the ones that got caught cheating over three times. They were escorted off the premises. "Anyone else?" Gaara asked, almost intimidating. "Fine, if you're all sure…You pass." Everyone but Kato, Youree, and Joi looked confused.

"What do you mean?!" A girl asked, pushing her well maintained purple hair behind her shoulders. She was one of those pretty girls, as if born by pure accident in a world that she didn't belong in. She belonged back in human world, as Joi now called it, where it's all about looks, clothes, and stereotypes. "You see, a ninja that doesn't have enough self-esteem or courage to go on, doesn't need to be a ninja just yet. A ninja doesn't just need physical strength, but they need mental strength as well. If you don't have that at this point, you don't have the right skills to move on. They need more practice, more mental preparation."

The girl's mouth took the shape of a slight smile. She pushed her hair back in an almost superior way. "I knew I could pass this with ease." Joi rolled her eyes; she would love to pummel that girl. She imagined punching her in the face with great force, watching her hit the ground crying. And then she would push her hair back in the same 'superior' way while saying, "I knew I could make you cry with ease." Joi suddenly burst out laughing. "Joi, may I ask what's so funny?" Gaara asked. Joi stopped laughing after a minuet or so. "Ahh, my dear proctor, there is nothing funny that you would understand. Go throughout your pep talk. I'm sorry to interrupt." Gaara sighed; she really wasn't taking this serious was she? Then again, what did she take serious?

Suddenly, through the window, a ball smashed through. Landing in front of Gaara, some kind of cloth wall expanded forth from it; covering Gaara up. And in front of that cloth wall, appeared, in a cloud of white smoke, the most hideous sight Joi had ever seen! AN ANKO JR.! Before Anko died, she had a child! Joi bashed her head into the desk. "Just another slut to kill…" Joi murmured to herself. Gaara sighed. "Be safe my Hope…" Gaara murmured. **"She'll be just fine, Gaara; she has me, remember?" **Shukaku said. "That's what I'm worried about…" Gaara whispered back, and then he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

* * *

And they were released into the Forest of Death! Joi led the way, knowing her way through the forest, before they had left the Human World, Joi had studied up on the maps of the Naruto World. And she knew exactly where they were going. They wouldn't be like the weaklings that were like leeches waiting by the tower to catch you off guard and suck the blood from you, in this case the blood being the scrolls you earned. They would fight for the right to pass, they would fight. They had team work, and Joi was almost certain that if her team couldn't pull it off, she could at least get pretty damn close by herself. There were some strong ninja's out here, and at the same time there were some pretty damn weak ones.

They would probably be the ones everyone would go for first, considering that they're the only first year Genin. But for first year Genin, their pretty good. Joi let a pair of blood stained, bone, Kamas' slide from her wrists; her favorite weapon. A skull with cross bones was engraved on the handles of the Kamas'; yes she was getting just that great with her advanced bloodline. They jumped from tree branch to tree branch; only the blur of the colors that they were wearing, were visible of them. Joi's Chihuahua Soul road on her shoulder, like it always did; jumping off from time to time to run beside them. And finally, they saw them, the purple haired girl, with her team. She pushed her hair back, smiling a smile that Joi wished she could knock off of her face.

Her teammates looked rather rugged compared to her, two boys. It's typical for two guys getting paired up with a helpless and useless girl; just because she had a few good grades. They had ended up with the Heaven scroll; they only hoped that that team had ended up with the Earth scroll. Joi did a front flip off of the tree branch, Soul jumping off of her shoulder landing on the ground next to her, baring his teeth. Joi was like a rabid dog in these woods, there was no stopping her on her way to becoming ANBU; this was just the first step, as she had told her team earlier. Her teammates fell in behind her.

"We're here to challenge you to fight for the scrolls," Joi said sternly. The guys looked up, and filled in around the girl. One looked as though he was a Hyuuga, the other a weaponist. Kato activated her Sharingan, Youree summoned a small pack of wolves, and Joi got in fighting stance; signaling Soul to get back on her shoulder. She bowed respectfully to the three teammates. She then lunged at them viciously, she jumped in the air bringing her left leg up, and then kicking him with her right. He grabbed her right leg, her left touched ground, and she pushed off of the ground, putting her wait on the right foot, and kicked him in the head. He let go of her leg as he fell, and she landed safely on the ground.

Youree set his wolves on the Hyuuga, he was going to try and have a 'long distance' combat. If he was able to do what he planned on, he wouldn't even have to get within range for him to hit him, let alone have to hit the Hyuuga.

Kato awaited the girl's attack, the girl glared at her. At first, not really going to do anything, but then the rage went through out her body, and the girl experienced adrenaline. Her hair grew at a rapid pace, the hair grew around Kato's neck and started to constrict.

He got back up, this time he made the first attack; he threw some Kunai's and Senbon needles at Joi. A needle went through her shoulder, but she was able to dodge the rest of the weapons. Joi stepped quickly towards him, jumping over his foot that was trying to trip her, and viciously flung the Kamas at him.

Kato gasped for air, she pulled a Kunai out and clipped away at the hair; she was free, for the moment. She pulled away quickly, and smiled. "I can do that little trick too, and it's not even my bloodline," She told her, her voice as cold as ice. Her hair grew out quickly. "And now, we see that the tables are turned," Kato said in a death tone, "How does it feel to be a spider trapped in your own web?" Her hair wrapped around the girl's neck. "I'm Uchiha Kato; you must be the dead weight of this team."

"I'm Rabenda…W-We'll meet…again…" She gasped and then promptly passed out due to lack of oxygen to the brain. Kato loosened the grip of her hair; she did not want to kill the girl. "Yes, we'll meet again, Lavender."

The wolves bit viciously into the young mans flesh, leaving gashes the size of the wolves mouths that would scab, flake, and then heal after a long period of time. The wolf's main attack happened to be the throat; but in this case, Youree signaled the wolves to only knock him out and nothing more. He took out one of his dogs with chakra points, somehow this Hyuuga could keep his cool in all situations; dogs were attacking him and yet he could stay calm enough to hit their chakra points, and keep perfect stance. Youree sighed, this was not working.

One of the Kamas sunk into his gut; she pulled it out watching the blood spew as she pulled back the Kamas. She chuckled slightly. He cringed, holding his stomach for a moment. Suddenly, his shock was over, and he was ready to fight yet again. He took out several Kunai's, chucking them yet again at Joi, she dodged them all. She came after him instantly; throwing her fist into his chest, she then let three bones come from her knuckles and sink into him. She ripped his flesh open; the blood was everywhere. He clutched his chest; she took the back of her Kamas and smacked him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

He called his wolves off, his teammates falling in behind him. "Need some assistance Oniisan?" Joi asked. "No, Joi, I do not need any _assistance_," He snapped back at her, "Back off, this is my fight, not yours."

"Fine, if you want to play it that way, go for it." Youree took off towards the Hyuuga, he regretted the fact that he sent his wolves in so he wouldn't have to deal with chakra loss, but he would take over now. The Hyuuga almost looked scared, or frightened. Youree backed off for a moment, "If you give us the scroll now, this fight will end." The Hyuuga looked almost shocked that he had said that. "I give you my noble ninja's word, give us the scroll and we'll leave." His eyes seemed to travel to his friends and then back to them. "I really do love a intense fight but...In this case, if I go down my friends have no one to gaurd over them...I must politely...Decline this fight..." He handed them a scroll. Joi let out a scream of anger. "WE ALREADY HAVE THAT FUCKING SCROLL!" She said, winging it to the ground, it made a loud thump. Kato sighed, "Aw man! All that for nothing?!"

"KATO! YOU GOT THE FUCKING EASY ONE!"

"HEY! I'M A CRAP NINJA! THATS AS GOOD AS IT GETS, OKAY?"

**A/N: Okay, so I guess this is kind of a cliffy, huh? Sorry, but this had to be done. Next chappie comin' up soon. I messed my ankle up pretty bad, so I've got all day tomorrow to write the next chapter tomorrow! Two days off-a school! I'm so totally stoked! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chappie! Thanks guys. **


	33. Chapter thirtythree: Rainy Day

**Chapter thirty-three: Rainy Day. **

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get re-motivated everyone. I'm working on the next chapter right away. There shouldn't be as long as a pause as there was between the last chapter, and this one. Joi's been going through a rather rough time, but is now back on her feet and will be writing much, much more. My apologies.**

Rain fell on Konoha that night, washing away any thoughts of sleep that night for the three Genin. But Joi was driven by the rain, driven to keep her friends alive, driven to find them a dry place to sleep that night, driven to keep going.

"Joooooi…" Youree whined, "I'm tiiiiiiiiiired, and I wanna sleeeeeeeeep!"

"YOUREE! YOU USED TO BE AN INSOMNIAC! YOU CAN TAKE IT DAMMIT!" She said, slapping him upside the head, "You have anything to whine in, Kato?"

"Yes! I'm tired. I'm hungry. And I'm sick of this. CRAP NINJA WANTS TO GO HOME!"

"YOU ARE ONLY A CRAP NINJA IF YOU SAY YOU ARE!...CRAP NINJA!" Joi said, slapping her in the back of the head as well. "I AM NOT A CRAP NINJA!"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

"She's good…" Kato said; looking at Youree, then back at Joi. "Indeed, I am, now let's move." Joi led the rest of the way in complete silence, tripping over everything, of course, considering Joi couldn't see in the dark for the life of her. "I see a shadow, but don't what it is!"

"JOI DON'T WALK…." THUMP. Joi tripped over a tree root. "…Forward…" her hand flew up, "I am NOT okay. ONII! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME UP!" Youree walked over and helped Joi up, "Wow…You're going to be just great at night combat, aren't you?"

"Phfffff, I'm like the best EVA at night combat!" Joi said, trying to boost her own self-confidence. Both Youree and Kato rolled their eyes. Joi stopped, and looked up at the shadow of the tree towering over them. "Alright guys! Head up the tree!" Joi announced; Kato in particular had no problem with this task, back at her childhood home, she used to climb trees all the time, and if anyone should've got the nickname Monkey, it was Kato and Youree, considering they could both climb like no other. Joi, on the other hand, if she didn't have chakra in this world, you'd get to see her horrid climbing skills. She was a Monkey, whom happened to be climbing-challenged. They all hopped up the tree, their practical hops much like grasshoppers.

* * *

"I wanna be a mosquito…" Joi said, in all seriousness. "Joi…Why in God's name would you wanna be a mosquito?" Kato asked. "'Cause they get to drink blood all day! I'm just like…an 'emo' kid…I don't get to drink blood…" Kato couldn't help at laugh. "But then Kato-chan would squish you!" 

"AH! AH NO! KATO! KATO HELP!" Joi flailed. "DON'T SQUISH MEEEEEEEE!"

"Joi. Kato's not going to squish you. You're not a mosquito kid. You're an 'emo' kid."

"Phew. Good."

"Joi, honestly, are you high? Because, you know, drugs are not the answer! Bad kid! BAD!" Youree came into the conversation. "No…I'm not high, just being a mosquito!" she answered.

"Joi, how would you be decapitated if you were a mosquito?!" Joi twitched. "…..OH! OH I KNOW! I'll have another mosquito bite my head off!" Kato and Youree looked at one another, wondering where in the hell she came up with this stuff. "Do mosquitos have big enough mouths to bite another mosquito's head off?"

"They better! OR HOW WILL I DIE!? 'Cause we ALL know Joi's goin' out with a bang!"

"Perhaps Joi-san doesn't really want to be a mosquito?" Youree asked. "I guess not!" Joi said in a rather disappointed tone. "…Is it possible to get decapitated with a toilet seat!?" Joi asked. All three of them just burst out in laughter. "…We're laughing about your death!...And we're still laughing!" Announced Kato, in between laughter. When the laughter died down, they decided it really was time to sleep.

"Alright you two, off 'ta bed now…" Joi announced.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, Kato, I couldn't only sleep two hours if I even did sleep; we need a look-out in case of night attacks, and I'll take that job; I can process without sleep, you two can't. So. Sleep! Now!" Youree was already asleep, and Joi took a minuet to think, "Kato…I suggest you sleep nowhere near Youree. I hear he likes to do the whole cuddle thing…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't ask. I heard some stuff from Craig back at home, from when they went to this choir thing."

"Okay. I'll take your word for it…" Kato crashed on a branch far from Youree. Joi scanned the land around them, suspiciously. It had to have been around midnight at this point, Poetic Tragic by The Used was stuck in her head, and she found herself practically singing it. "The cup is not half empty as pessimists say, as far as she sees nothings left in the cup, a whole cup of nothing for her to indulge, since the voice of ambition has long since been shut up, a singer, a writer, she's not dreaming now of going nowhere, she gave heed of nothing, and all that she was…Is just a tragedy, so she voyages in circles, succeeds in getting nowhere, and submits to the substance, that first got her there, then in violent, frustration he cries out to God, or just no one…is there a point in this madness and all that she was…is just a tragedy, she feels alone, her heart in her hand, she's alone, she feels alone, I feel…then on the last day she breaks, and she stood tall, and she yelled…and she takes her life."

Her singing was but a whisper, but she was sure that she was almost disturbing herself singing such a depressing song in the middle of all this. Suddenly, Joi's head snapped towards the left, something was out there. Joi woke Kato and Youree, "WHAT THE…." Kato said, Joi clasped Kato's mouth with her hand, letting her know to shut the fuck up. Youree was alert, and knew exactly what was happening; he summoned two wolves, and sent them to check the premises.

The wolves strolled back; almost cheery of their newest catch, the wolf that seemed to have taken alpha male of the pack, nuzzled the back of the three "enemies", making them walk forward towards his owner. "Thank you Arashi."

The wolf nodded in answer.

"If you weren't looking for a fight, now would be the time to speak up," Joi snapped.

"Don't take us for weaklings, we are indeed here for a fight," answered a girl, who looked quite like a Hyuuga. Not that the white eyes screamed it out or anything. One of the boys looked like another Inazuka, and the other didn't seem to have any special traits whatsoever.

The Hyuuga girl let out a rather creepy cackle. Joi gasped. "KATO! SHE'S FUCKING CRAZY!" Joi splattered out between laughter, "I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"I BET YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A SCROLL ANYMORE YOU'RE SO CRAZY!"

"YES I DO! YES I DO!"

"THEN SHOW IT TO US CRAZY LADY!" she dug into her pocket, and waved it around in the air with a rather smug look, it was the exact one they needed. Joi ran up, snatched it from her and screamed, "RUN!"

All three of them took off. "Isn't this a bit dis-honorable Joi?"  
"SHUT UP YOUREE!" Joi screeched, "WE GOT IT DIDN'T WE? Saves us a lot of work! And them a lot of ass beatings!...OH SHIT!...I THINK THEIR COMING AFTER US!" she screamed. "Well wouldn't you if you were them?!" Kato asked, slapping the back of Joi's head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You're real smooth Joi! Just like Naruto you little twerp!"

"Aren't ninja's supposed to be stealthy, and smooth? C'Mon Kato, lighten up! You were just saying you were HUNGRY after a couple minuets being in the forest, don't you want out of here?"

"Well…Yeah…."

"Well, this is our ticket out. So shut the hell up!"

"JOI! GIVE IT BACK TO THEM!"

"You have GOT to be kidding me?!"

"WHY WOULD I KID ABOUT THIS?!"

"Because you're a little kidder! Like I'd just give it back, I'm not THAT insane. She was creepy anyways, did you really want to fight someone like that? HELLO! She CACKLED!"

"True…" Kato answered, "FINE! IN THE NAME OF ALL CRAP-NINJA'S WE SHALL KEEP IT!"

They kept running until they heard that they had lost them. Then, they slowed down a bit, but still head forward to get to the middle of the forest, to get to the building.

"OUCH!" Youree and Kato turned around to look at Joi. "Wha-?" Youree said.

There was a pause.

Then there was laughtered.

Joi had promptly run into a tree. "SHAMMIT ALL TO HELK!" Joi "cursed".

**A/N: Not the best of chapters, BUT it's a start into the next one. Hope you all enjoyed. I don't have time to do reviews for this one, so I'll catch you all on the next ones. I need to catch up with everything. o.o Which is quite a lot. Once again, I apologize. **


	34. Chapter thiryfour: Hyuuga Vs Kaguya

**Chapter thirty-four: Hyuuga Vs. Kaguya. **

**A/N: Sorry for the bit of a wait on this chapter. (Guess it's not as bad as the last one, huh?) Just for a warning, I may have a bit more of a wait on the next chapter, due to the fact that I missed an entire week of school last week, and now have A LOT of make-up work to do to catch back up. Not to mention to get read for a band "gig". I have a lot of practice to get my voice back in shape. Damn laryngitis. **

"Awe…shammit! You have GOT to be kidding me!" Joi whined. It was the preliminaries. She was about to fight. And who do you think she gets randomized to fight?

Let's go back a bit.

"Hyuuga Jerica, and Joi Kaguya!" the loud speaker rung, as if in mockery. "Awe…shammit! You have GOT to be kidding me!" we've heard that before. "Kill me please, I got that CRAZY chick!" Joi cried as if in pure agony. She dropped to her knees dramatically. Kato rest a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay Monkey…You can beat her!"

Joi spoke, fake tears filling her eyes, "NO ITS NOT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" throwing herself into the floor. Abruptly, she popped back up and said, "Youree," in a practical squee. She huggled him. "Youree makes it ALL better!"

"You're going to die."

"YOUREE!" gasped Joi, "I can't believe you just said that! SOME BROTHER YOU ARE! GAWSH!"

"BRIAN!" Kato scolded.

There was a pause.

"MAN WHORE!" Youree glared for a moment. "And I actually thought you were going to be _serious_ for a moment." Youree promptly rolled his eyes, and in an almost feminine action, fixed his semi-curly, disheveled hair so it was out of his eyes before he went on. "She's strong Joi, very strong, you better be ready kid."

"Everyday, Oniisan, every-fucking-day," she said, determined. "Huh?"

"I've been practicing EVERYDAY. A fucking Hyuuga's not going to beat me!" ALL the Hyuuga's in the area glared at her. Joi looked around awkwardly, "What? Did Hyuuga's mass-produce this year? SOME clan's been getting' busy!"

"Joi!" hissed Kato, "Would you _shut up_?"

"Maybe I don't want too!"

"Well you need to dammit! Buck up, Joi, you're a fucking ninja now! This isn't, and hasn't been, a joke for a LONG time now!"

"Would you quit being such a damn over-dramatic Nazi! Not EVERYTHING has to be serious!"

"Not EVERYTHING gets to be fun!"

"BACK OFF!" snapped Joi.

Joi stormed off, she didn't know what she was angry about, really; but she was pissed. "Thanks for your mother fucking support!" she mumbled to herself. "We're not trying to bring you down, Joi…" a puff of smoke said. "Uh…Wha-?" Joi said, confused. Youree appeared from the smoke. "Oh…Hey Youree…Wait…I'm mad at you…GET AWAY! I'M PISSED!" She started to walk away. Youree grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "Youree. Let. Go."

"No."

"UGH!" She screamed viciously. "Calm down, Imooto…I'm trying to help…" he paused, "Remember that time…In Mrs. Bensons class, when I stormed out of the room?"

"Yeah…Your point?"

He almost growled. "You wouldn't go away…" she laughed. "And I actually thought you were going to say thanks," she spat. You could tell by Youree's expression that he was thinking something along the lines, "Wow. Bitch." He took in one of those breaths. Joi recognized it; he was trying to keep calm. "I thought I already did…" he said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever."

He pushed his hair out of his furious eyes, and pierced hers with a stern, but not angry, glare. It was one of those looks your older brother would give you, when he was disappointed. She remembered the time at school, the day Tye had died, she had skipped class crying. It was Youree's lunch, and he had sat by the window with her, munching fries. He had given her this look, this look that she sworn was the definition of sadness; such a look that he could look at the most optimistic human, and turn them into a weeping mess of depression and confusion. She had known that Youree had no idea what to do in the those situations, but the one thing that Youree didn't know, as that just his presence, made her feel a whole lot better. She sighed, and decided she liked that look better, she rather him sad then disappointed in his little sister.

She sighed.

"What are we fighting about, anyways?" she asked, bringing a small smile to her face. It was her way of brushing things off. Brian gave out a small laugh, "To be honest, I really have no idea."

And like that, the two swiped the slate clean.

"Who're you fighting Youree?" she asked when they were on the stands, watching the fight going on below. "Some kid…Can't remember the name, it's not really important. I just need to concentrate and stay calm, and I know I can beat this fool." She nodded to what he had said, agreeing.

* * *

Joi was deep in thought when they called her name to have her fight. After a couple minuets of her not even flinching, Youree nudged her in the side, she looked up, "Who the wha-now?" she asked. "They just called your name kid, get your ass out there!" she ran to the floor, seeing the "crazy lady" there. The Hyuuga narrowed her eyes at her. "You." 

"Yes. Me," Joi said back, with a rather smug look on her face, "I didn't think you'd even make it through the forest."

"Could you possibly get anymore bitchy?" the Hyuuga hissed.

Hyuuga Jerica and Kaguya Joi were officially eternal rivals.

"GO!" The instructor yelled. And they were off. Joi spitting her famous bone kamas out of her arms. The Hyuuga girl whipping out her Byakugan. This would be no battle; this was a fight to the end. Joi flew forward at her opponent, driving her elbow into her stomach, the Hyuuga being pushed back, she flung her hands forward trying to hit Joi in one of her many chakra points. Joi moved back away from her hand, as she moved back she pulled her kama forward into the Hyuuga's stomach, slicing through her skin like it had the air. In that time, Joi hadn't noticed Shukaku creeping up to the surface. She wasn't just angry, she was pissed. Bringing out her inner demon.

Halfway into the fight, demon chakra swarmed around her body like an infestation of angry bees. She felt her anger take over her, she felt Shukaku's presence, and she knew that soon she would lose control. She could hear his whispers inside of her head, "Let go, Joi, let your mind fade into that lovely blur of emotionless anger, let me take over. Let me kill her." She knew of Shukaku, he was bloodthirsty, he always had been. And now there was no exception. She had kept him locked up for too long. The beast gets restless when he's locked up. His taste for blood would never die, and she knew that. It worried her _everyday_. She worried that maybe, someday, she would do something so horrible that she couldn't bear to look in the mirror any longer; she feared that one day Shukaku would make her kill someone, or something so important to her, that it would ruin her life.

Her mind was slipping, slipping to the dark side. But she continued fighting anyways. A fist came at her. She blocked it. An orangish-red flooded her emerald eyes. Her pupils dilated. Her chakra increased by several levels. Jerica's eyes widened. She saw as a whole other set of chakra pores appeared. The ones that she had damaged to no repair, without help of a medic ninja, were healed without reason. Her chakra was so much, that you could visibly see the effects around you. The ground began to crack slightly; the air seemed to almost thicken with a frothy chakra, and the stands around them began to quiver. The ninja on the stands eyeballed one another, were they really witnessing such power? You heard, "oh" and, "ah" in the crowd above at first, but now there was nothing but _dead silence_. A way of showing their _pure fear_.

Joi let a light scream as her entire body was taken over by the demon that she bore. And with the same cry being held out longer, she lurched forwards. "_Her speed has increased quite a bit!" _were Hyuuga Jerica's exact thoughts. By the time Jerica had had any time to react to such an attack, Joi, or rather Shukaku was behind her, holding her blades to the Hyuuga's throat. "It's a pity, really. _That I have to kill such a pathetic thing as you_," she hissed. Jerica twitched, what happened to the nice voice that she had as they had started the fight? Was this really the same girl? "Perhaps I won't have too…" he said, holding one kama to her throat, and the other he swung behind him, and brought it down into her spinal cord. Incidentally making her fall to the ground, in pure agony. "Perhaps I won't have to make it a pity. Perhaps you can _beg _me to _kill _you."

He kicked the Hyuuga who was now doubled over, crying due to the pain. She passed out on the ground, the tears still pouring.

"STOP!" yelled the instructor, but to no avail was his attempt. She continued, kicking her. The instructor ran out, pushed the Kaguya to the ground, picked up the Hyuuga, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Joi gained consciousness. "W-What…Happened?" She asked blankly staring at the blood on the ground where a Hyuuga had once been. Youree appeared in front of her in a poof of smoke, and offered her his hand. "Good job Imooto…You beat her…" he said, in a soft voice, trying his best not to lead on to how disgraceful she had just done so.

**A/N: Okay, so the next fight is in the next chapter. Hope y'all liked this! It took me some time to write it, and at least try and make the fighting scene a bit good. And longer. I'm just no good at fighting scene's guys! Sorry. (I may, or may not have time for reviews; depending on what time my internets server turns back on. -Smacks it- our internet server sucks. Bloody hell! –Is an internet addict-). **


End file.
